Forever The One
by MrsMalecBane
Summary: America feels as though she has been knocked down as Maxon's favorite. With Kriss changing right before everyone's eyes, and taking Maxon away from America everything is changing. America is determined to gain Maxon's trust back before Kriss completely takes over. She is determined to show everyone that she has what it takes to be The One. My version of The One by Kiera Cass
1. Chapter 1

Being a part of the Elite is truly a mental workout. I don't know how much of this I can take before I explode. I know I have to gain Maxon's trust again, but with him hanging around Kriss all the time I don't know how I am going to watch I've made my decision about who I want to be with, but there is still a chance Maxon will change his mind about me. It seems Maxon is too busy with Kriss to acknowledge me anymore. It almost seems like there is a matter of time before I get sent home leaving the love of my life behind forever. I don't want that to happen because I've worked so hard to get to where I am right now.

I sit out in the gardens on my favorite bench just breathing in the fresh air. Sylvia has us head deep into Princess training so I savor every second I can get out into the fresh air where I can just be America not Lady America. It's refreshing to feel like my old self every once in a while. I sit on my favorite bench and just look at the beautiful flowers blooming in the bright summer sun. It's beautiful, and sometimes I find myself jealous of the gardeners because they get to spend all day everyday out here in the sun.

I turn around when I hear two familiar laughs coming from behind me. I frown as I spot Kriss and Maxon walking towards me, but to entranced by each other to notice me sitting right in front of them. My heart feels like it's about to burst with pain. That used to be Maxon and I walking around the gardens together. I can feel my stomach clenching at the sight of such a happy look on Maxon's face. Does he look at me like that? Am I just old news now here for no reason at all? I don't think I want to know the answer.

I stand wanting to leave before either of the two notice I was ever here. I get about two steps in before my worst fear comes true. I hear a soft feminine voice call my name. I have two choices here, I can walk away pretending that I never even heard her, or I can do what is right and turn around. As much as I hate to admit it I have to face them no matter how much I don't want to. So I plaster a fake smile on my face and turn away. They are both now practically right in front of me. Maxon has an easy smile on his face as he gazes at me, but nothing compared to what it was when he was looking at Kriss. Kriss has a grin on her face that looks way too cocky for my taste. Being Maxon's 'new favorite' is getting in her head. This new Kriss is nothing like the old Kriss that wanted to be my friend.

"Lady America." Maxon greets me. I curtsy, surprisingly gracefully, to him and nod to Kriss.

"Prince Maxon" I say, completely ignoring Kriss after the head nod. It may be immature, but it makes me feel a tiny bit better so I do it anyways.

"We aren't bothering you are we?" Kriss asks in a too sweet voice. Her eyelashes flutter at me, and it takes everything in me to keep my face easygoing and cheerful. I really don't want another fight with Maxon for yelling at another member of The Elite. I have a feeling I am on my last chance with breaking the rules. The best thing for me to do is excuse myself, and go back to my room so I don't do anything I will regret. God knows I've done enough these last few months.

"No, not at all." I say as politely as I can. "I was just leaving to return to my room. I have things to complete for Sylvia." With that I turn on my heel and walk back into the palace. I am silent as I walk up to my room only nodding quickly to passing guards and maids as they pass by me. I hear a door open behind me, and I am pretty sure I know whose it is. I continue to keep walking, though.

"How does it feel?" Celeste's voice calls from behind me. I suck in a deep breath before turning to Celeste. She is leaning against the wall next to her bedroom door with her arms crossed, looking as icy and beautiful as ever. I really am not in the mood to deal with her today.

"What are you talking about, Celeste." I say, exhausted. She just smirks at me.

"How does it feel not to be the favorite anymore? How does it feel to have someone above you, and not be the center of attention all the time? How does it feel to let someone else take over like that? Kriss sure has changed since your stunt on the report don't you think?" The annoying smirk on her face is rather annoying me, but she's right. I don't seem to be Maxon's favorite anymore, and I certainly have noticed the change in Kriss.

"What's your point, Celeste?" I ask, crossing my arms and staring at her with tired eyes. I am not lying when I say I am not in the mood for this today.

"I'm saying you better watch your back before she does something to make sure you never win Maxon back." After that Celeste returns to her room, shutting the door behind her, and leaving me in hallway completely confused. I just shake my head and return to my room.

I have no clue what the heck Celeste could be talking about. Is Kriss actually going to try something to get me eliminated, or is Celeste trying to mess with my head? I never known anymore with this competition. It would be so much easier if Marlee was still here with me. At least then I would actually have a real friend to be around.

A knock on my door interrupts my mental thoughts. Soon my door opens and three of my favorite people in the world enter my bedroom. Anne, Lucy, and Mary are bright and bubbly as ever, but as soon as they see my sad and miserable face they instantly surround me. Lucy wraps her arms around me, and rests her head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Lady America?" She asks in a soft comforting voice. I sigh and shake my head trying to keep my emotions to myself.

"Nothing to worry about ladies." It's hard to fight back the tears that I am holding, and soon I give up letting the tears make their way down my cheeks. Lucy hugs me tighter making me want to cry even more.

"Lady America please tell us." Mary asks looking at me with a great sadness that wrenches my heart. Anne shoots her a look that sternly tells her not to push me. I don't know how I can keep anything from these three ladies who help me with so much? I simply can't. So I spill everything about today from Kriss and Maxon all the way to what Celeste said. My maids listen so carefully it's almost comical. They almost can never stop talking unless I am the one talking. I love how they actually listen to what I have to say.

When I am done explaining my maids are sympathetic. They hurry and ready me for bed after such a long and sad day. After they leave I sit at my dressing table and brush put my long hair again. There is another quick knock on my door, but before I can say anything the door opens and in walks the person, my eyes widen and I almost drop my brush.

"Maxon?"

**Hey guys! So I decided to do this story because I cannot wait for The One. It is like my most anticipated book of all time right now! I really hope you like the first chapter (sorry for the cliffhanger). I don't exactly have this story planned out, but I can tell you that I am a 100% Maxerica shipper, but they will not be together right away. I hope you guys like it and please review, PM me, and tell me what you think! Until next time! **

**~MandLMacerForLife**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Stialyna****: Thanks for reading! I take great pride in my detail, lol. I feel your pain with The One! I can't wait until May! **

**Basedonthosebooks****: I never really plan my stories out. I just kind of know how it's going to end. I just sort of randomly started righting this. I already have a sequel planned though, lol. I have my priorities messed up! Thanks for reading! **

**Winterprincess: I have never liked Kriss. She has always seemed as though she is hiding something. I swear if Maxon picks her in The One I will hunt down Kiera and demand a re-write. Lol, Maxerica for life! Thanks for reading! **

**Dauntless selected****: Thank you so much for reading! Here's your update :D **

**Queen Zeena****: Lol, I love your reviews ( I may or may not look at them for other stories.) I'm not a stalker I swear! I'm really glad you like the story. I agree with your opinion of Kriss. She needs to go soon. Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Thanks so much for reading! Glad you liked it! **

**Bluetardis00914****: Thanks so much for reading! Hope you keep reading to see what happens! **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Now, without further ado here is chapter Two.**

Chapter Two

I don't think I can remember the last time Maxon came to visit me without someone else (Kriss) with him. That's pretty sad considering I used to be the only one he visited out of other girls. I miss those visits, and those times when we would walk around the gardens laughing and just talking. I miss the times when we were just America and Maxon.

Now here he is just standing in front of me, but something is off about him. His face is duller than it usually is when he visits me. I get a knot in my stomach the size of my fist. This is it, Maxon is finally sending me home. The fire that is usually acquainted with me if dull as I watch him carefully trying to fight back the burn of tears at the back of my throat. I refuse to make myself cry in front of Maxon. I refuse.

"Maxon, is something wrong?" I ask tentatively trying read his face so I know just what kind of mood he is in. He shakes his head, and a little stress is lifted off my shoulders, but not nearly enough.

"I just wanted to drop this off to you. It must have fallen from your hair when you were in the gardens earlier." He holds out his hand to reveal one of my diamond clips my maids put in my hair this morning. "Kriss found it, and was kind enough to point it out for me to return it." When Maxon spoke of Kriss so fondly the knot in my stomach twisted painfully. He used to speak about me like that, what ever happened to that? I take the pin from him slowly trying to keep my hand from shaking.

"Thank you." I say softly, not trusting myself to say anything else. All I want to do right now if curl up in my bed and cry. This competition is turning America Singer against herself. It's almost like I've turned into a complete different person. Maxon nods to me once, and we are left in an awkward silence. I don't know what to say or do around him anymore. I s badly want to earn his trust, and be back to being his favorite so all this pain will go away, and I can finally be happy. I want to be the old America again.

"Good Night Lady America." Maxon says making his way to the door. My shoulders sink as I realize he is leaving. Desperate for just a few more minutes with him I do the first thing that comes to mind.

"Wait Maxon!" The words rush out of my mouth before I even realize what I am saying. He turns around and gazes at me. I feel like the size of a pea.

"Yes?" He asks. I feel like a complete and under idiot because I have no idea what to say.

"Nothing, never mind. Good night." I say trying to redeem myself. Maxon stays standing there for a couple minutes before nodding and leaving my room. The burning in the back of my throat just becomes worse as I collapse onto my bed still trying to hold back tears. What has this competition done to me? America Singer has never been one to cry, or be weak. She's always been strong willed, and mostly happy.

Why have I let love control me with such a firm hand? It's irritating that I have let something as stupid as this competition bring me down to a whiny love sick girls. Is this how I was with Aspen? My whole head is spinning with thoughts of the new me. I curl on my side in the soft blankets of my bed breathing lightly trying to calm the pounding in my ears. Maxon really doesn't like me anymore. All the work he and I have put into our relationship is gone because of my stupid stunt on the report.

I thought I was being smart when I came up with that idea for my project, but everything backfired so quickly. I just don't understand how everything is turning on me so quickly. I finally have a chance at happiness and it's all going to waste.

I can feel most tears threatening to spill from my eyes, but I brush them away. I am America Singer and I don't cry over stupid things like boys. If I can get through Aspen then I know I have the will to fight for Maxon. I cannot let everyone around me drag me down. Maxon is the only one I should be worried about, not Kriss's new favoritism, or Celeste's warnings. I need to focus on winning Maxon's love back, and winning The Selection so I can finally be happy.

My name is America Singer and I will not lose this battle.

**~Time Skip~**

It is in the middle of the night when the dreaded sirens stat blaring. My eyes shoot open wide with panic. I shoot up from my bed and hurry out of my room where guards and maids are frantically running around. Someone grabs my arm and starts dragging me off somewhere. My first thought is a rebel has got me so I instantly let my defenses take over. I kick and scream until I can't handle it anymore. The hand does not let me go, but I can hear a familiar voice speak my name over and over again

"America, calm down it's just me. America, darling _calm down." _I break out of my trance as soon as I realize it's Maxon with me not a rebel. I turn quiet, and I know it's weird considering we are under attack, but I am jumping for joy that Maxon called me 'darling'. It's only a little thing, but it's something that keeps me apart from the other girls. I'm his darling, not his dear. Thank God.

"W-where are we going?" I ask still trembling slightly. We are going a separate way from the safe rooms we have always gone. Maxon doesn't answer until we stop in front of what looks like a normal wall, but Maxon pushes on it, and a secret door slides open. This palace really does have everything. We each enter the small room, and my joy brightens as I realize we are the only one's here.

It's cold in here with only my nightgown on, and I am shivering as I sit down on one of the stone benches along the wall. Maxon sits next to me, and drapes his jacket around my shoulders as he pulls me to his side. I cocoon myself into Maxon's side hiding myself in his familiar warmth.

"Are you alright?" He asks, looking down at me checking for any sign of me being hurt. I don't have the voice to say anything, but I just nod my head. Maxon's warmth surrounds me as we just sit there in a comfortable silence for a little bit. I can't even explain with words how much I have missed the feeling of being with Maxon. Here we are together, and alone. Maybe it's not the best circumstances, but it's still something I can savor.

"Are you alright?" I finally find my voice. It takes him a few seconds to answer, but finally I hear the soft voice I love so much.

"Yes, my darling, I'm fine."

"You've been avoiding me." I don't know why I say it. I'm not ready to speak about this with Maxon. I don't want to hear the cold hard truth that will most likely break my heart all over again. The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I regret blurting that out. It's the first time Maxon as shown affection for me since the royal screw up, and I most likely just ruined it. Maxon is still, and does not answer for the longest time. We sit there in an awkward silence, but he keeps his arms tight around me. Finally, he answers.

"I've been meaning to talk to you America. I really don't mean to ignore you. My father has been watching me like a hawk these last few weeks. He really does not like you America, and after the whole report incident things have just been getting worse and worse." I understand his explanation, but that doesn't mean I like it. It's all like an icy knife repeating its stabs threw my heart. The King hates my guts, and as long as I'm still around he's going to keep punishing Maxon for it.

"He hasn't…?" I don't finish the question out loud, but I know Maxon understands. How can one forget the offal abuse given by his own father?

"No." Maxon replies instantly, shaking his head. "Not since last time." The silence returns, but after a couple seconds I hug Maxon tighter to me almost as though if I let go he will disappear right in front of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Maxon." I say, my voice muffled because my face is buried in Maxon's shoulder. "I didn't mean for any of these to happen. I swear if I could go back, and change everything I would do it in a heartbeat." The tears come again, and I swear to God if I keep crying I'm going to hate myself forever. This time though I think I need to cry. I need to get it all out to Maxon while we have this time alone. Maxon rubs my back soothingly.

"I know, Darling. I know. I'm doing everything I can America I promise everything will work out. I'm trying."

That's all I need to have the sliver of hope to expand to a full circle.

My name is America Singer, and I will not go down without a fight.

**There is chapter two! I really hope you guys like it. Like I stated in my previous chapter this story will not be straight to Maxon and America's engagement. I hope you guys can stick with me as I throw as many surprises in this as I can. Please tell me what you think, and give me some ideas if you have any! Chapter Three will most likely be up later today! It's the weekend so I have a lot of time on my hands. School days might be a little slower. Let me know what you think **

**Thanks **

**MandLMacerForLife **


	3. Chapter 3

** *I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: Here you go! You can start checking for the next chapter now lol! Thanks so much for reading! **

**Dauntless selected****: Thanks for reading! I agree that she is always in the way. She just needs to go away lol! **

**Winterprincess: I'm not offended at all! I understand completely what you meant, as well! Maxon is just being manipulated by the devil (Kriss.) Don't worry everything will work out! **

**Queen Zeena****: I think I just killed your joy and feels. (Please don't kill me!) I hope you will keep reading! Thanks for the support! **

**WisegirlAnnabethChase****: Thanks for reading! So glad you liked it! **

**Guest mih****: Glad you approve! Thanks for reading, and supporting this story! **

Chapter Three

After the rebel attack Maxon and I slowly make our way back to my room. I actually enjoy the silence for once because it isn't awkward. It's actually kind of soothing and nice. We get to my door, and Maxon grabs my arm spinning me around to face him. I laugh and look up at him, my eyes shining brighter than they have in weeks. Maxon smiles down at me, and brings his head down so our lips meet.

Kissing Maxon is something I will never get used to. It's just the most amazing feeling in the world being this close to him. I love this man more than anything, and I am ready to fight my heart out for him. Even if that means making the King happy. If it's what I have to do to be with Maxon then I'll make it happen somehow. After Maxon and I pull away from each other we just stand there in each other's arms.

"Maxon?" I say softly

"Hmm?"

"The next report I need to apologize for what happened on last one. " I say, after the words leave my mouth everything is silent. I hold my breath as I wait for his answer.

"I'll speak to my father, and see what I can do. Thank you for being mature about it, My Darling. I think he expects you just to act like it never happened." Maxon kisses my forehead, and hugs me once more.

"I want to be with you." I whisper into his shoulder.

"I know, My Dear. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." I glare at him, and he looks at me confused "What is it? What did I do?"

"I am _not _your Dear." Maxon just laughs and pulls me to him

"I am so sorry, My Darling. It won't happen again." This time it is my turn to laugh. Then after a few moments of silence I ask the golden question.

"When is this competition going to be over?" I whisper, truly wanting to know how much longer I have to deal with the pain of always being on the edge. At any moment I could be sent home, and everything I have worked for will be gone.

"Not much longer, Ames. I'm trying my bed to end it as soon as I can. My father wants me to eliminate another girl tomorrow on the report." I look up at him in shock.

"You going to eliminate one _on the report! _That's humiliating, Maxon." I say, raising my voice a bar.

"Shhh, calm down America, my love. Don't worry it's not going to be you." He thinks that makes it okay? Just because it isn't going to be me being humiliated in front of the entire country. He has got to be kidding me.

"That's not the point, Maxon." I hiss. Maxon sighs and opens my door, and we go into my room to continue this argument.

"Please enlighten me on what the 'point' is, America." I can tell by the look on his face that he is not in the mood to argue with me, but at this particular moment I don't really care.

"The point is that Celeste or Elise," I don't dare say Kriss because I know there is no way in hell she was going home, even though she's the first person I want gone. "Is going to be humiliated in front of everyone in the country. You haven't done that with any of the other eliminations. They are already going to be crushed about you sending them home, so why humiliate them even more?!" I am furious about this. I can't believe that the Maxon I know, the epitome of all good, is actually going to do this.

"America-"I cut him off sharply

"Whose idea was this?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. The King is cruel, but I have a hard time believing he would actually do this. Unless it was me, but I think The King knows I'm not going home anytime soon. I stare at Maxon with my blue eyes burning a hole in him. I stand there with my arms crossed. I still cannot believe what I am hearing. I wait for him to answer me. Finally, Maxon answers, and once again I cannot believe what I am hearing.

"If you must know, it was Kriss's idea. She feels it will make the people feel more involved in The Selection, and I agree with her." My jaw drops open and I stare at him. I know Kriss has changed, but I never would have guessed that she has changed this much. The sweet, perfect princess would have never suggested something cruel like this.

"Are you really that Jealous, America?" Maxon's accusation snaps me out of my shock.

"Excuse me?" I ask, shocked. My eyes are the size of baseballs. How dare he accuse me of being jealous of such a cruel and vulgar person? Kriss is starting to make Celeste look like an angel.

"I asked if you are really that jealous of Kriss. I expect an answer." I gap at Maxon, and cringe as she uses his 'prince voice'. I really must be dreaming. How had things escalated this quickly? What the hall is happening!

"How dare you accuse me of being jealous of her?" I hiss, pieces are starting to click in my head as to why Kriss would suggest something like that. "The only reason she suggest something like that is because she believes I will be the next one going home so she wants to humiliate me because she was the jealous one for so many months. How dare you say something like that to me?" I can see Maxon starting to get pissed off. Good.

"Kriss is a lady, America. Do you even know what that is? Maybe she was right about you all along. All you want is the luxury. You could care less about me or the country. You think Celeste is bad. Maybe you will be the next one to leave" Ouch! My face flushes with anger. Is he comparing me to Celeste now? I swallow heavy as I feel the familiar burn of tears in the back of my throat. This really can't be happening. Where was the Maxon I knew and love. Where was the love of my life? The epitome of good. Kriss had really done a number on him.

"Well, if that is how you feel then I guess that's it, Prince Maxon." I say trying my hardest to hold back the tears. "Thank you for sharing your thoughts and opinions with me. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep before the early morning tomorrow. Maxon just stares at me. He looks like he wants to say something to me, but I really don't want to hear any of his insults anymore. I just want to sleep, and dream of a happier place.

"Please, you're Highness." I say tiredly. With that Maxon turns on his heel and makes his way out of my room. He turns back once and nods once.

"Goodnight Lady America."

He's gone.

**Please don't kill me! **

**MAXERICA HAD A FIGHT GUYS! That was actually really hard for me to write guys! Kriss is evil can you guys tell yet? She's not gone yet! Told you guys it wouldn't be that long of a wait. If you're lucky I might even get another update in for later tonight! I'm on a roll with these chapters, and I have to say I am pretty impressed with myself to be quite honest. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Most on the way(: **

**Have any of you guys read Vampire Academy? It's my favorite book series of all time, and I just saw the movie for the fifth time. If you live in America or Canada you should go see it because it's awesome! We need to get Frostbite to the big screen! There's even a hot Russian in it! **

**Until next time my lovelies! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Bluetardis00914****Please don't die! Lol thanks for reading I really appreciate it!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase**** What did you think of it? I thought it was pretty amazing for a movie! Thank you so much for reading! **

**Dauntless selected**** I would probably melt just being in the presence of Maxon, lol! Thanks for reading! I think Kriss is worse than Celeste in this story lol. **

**if i were infinity**** I cannot disagree with you there. Thanks so much for reading! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward**** HAHA! You have a break until tomorrow afternoon! Thanks for reading! **

**prnamber3909**** I don't know how I would do with Maxon's POV, but maybe I'll try when things start to pick up! Thanks for reviewing and reading! **

Chapter Four

The next morning when I arrive at breakfast I notice four people I can recognize as the English royal family. The King and Queen sit speaking with King Clarkson and Queen Amberly. A man around Maxon's age, Prince Mason sits speaking with Maxon. A girl around my age sits with the rest of the elite, Princess Amelia. I remember Maxon telling me that Illea has a great bond with England. As soon as I enter the dining area Princess Amelia jumps from the table with a look of pure joy on her face.

"Lady America!" She cries, drawing attention from everyone in the room. I can feel Kriss's jealous gaze burning a hold threw my back, but I don't really care. I smile at Princess Amelia, and curtsy gracefully for once in my life.

"Princess Amelia, what an honor." I say, the Princess brushes my formality off with her hand.

"No need for such formalities, Lady America. Please call me Amelia I have a great feeling that you and I will get along just fine. Father, doesn't Lady America look even more stunning in real life! I didn't think it could be physically possible!" I blush as I am praised by the Princess King Clarkson always speaks so fondly of all the time. Princess Amelia looks at her father for an answer. King William nods his head and smiles at me.

"Indeed daughter you seem to be correct. Lady America what an honor to finally meet you. My family and I have found ourselves watching the report every week intrigued with the choices for The Selection. My son and daughter have a particular fondness for you, and I wouldn't be lying when I say my wife and I are not fond of you as well." I want to burst with excitement.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I say "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Just speaking the truth, dear." Princess Amelia is practically buzzing with excitement at my side. At least one King thinks I am worthwhile. King William turns to King Clarkson and Maxon.

"She would be a good one to have on the throne, Clarkson. Strong willed, but If your boy won't take her mine surly will." I blush instantly as Prince Mason nods. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Maxon's face slightly redden with anger. I don't show it, but my chest is tight with a smug feeling. I watch as King Clarkson's face turns slightly red just like his face. Before he can answer Amelia jumps in.

"Papa! Can Lady America come with Mama, Mason and I on our shopping trip?" She asks before turning to me "Wouldn't that be so much fun, Lady America? We are _so _going to be best friends. Princess Amelia is like a ball of fiery energy that you cannot dull. She's the sweetest things.

"I don't think The Elite are allowed to leave the palace, Darling." Queen Isabella interjects sadly. Amelia's face drops, and she pouts. It makes her look like a little porcelain doll.

"Well that's a ridiculous rule. How does she ever get any girl time? She needs to get out of this place for at least a couple hours! I know if I was stuck in the palace for this long I would be suffocating." Amelia says throwing her arms up into the air dramatically. Prince Mason decides to pip in with his two cents.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea for Lady America to join us, Father. It would be wonderful to get to know such an inspiring young women." Prince Mason's British accent is enough to make a girl's clothes fall off. It is so slick and sexy that it makes me want to melt.

Snap out of it America!

I mentally slap myself for having such thoughts. I love Maxon, and if I start having fantasies about one of his best friends I'll ever win his trust back. There really is something wrong with me.

"Lady America would you like to go shopping with us?" The King's voice snaps me out of my mental scolding. I notice everyone's eyes locked on me, anticipating my answer. I meet Maxon's brown eyes which are practically begging me to say no, but he has no right to that, not after what he said last night. So I smile at King William and nod my head gratefully.

"If you will have me, Your Majesty I think it will be a great honor to accompany you and your gracious family." As soon as the answer leaves my lips Amelia squeal and grabs into a hug. I yelp in surprise, but hug her back gently.

"Well Lady America we leave in an hour so join us in the lobby let's say in forty five minutes?" The Queen says. I nod my head enthusiastically ready to get out of this cage.

"Of course, you're Majesty. Actually I will take breakfast In my room so I have more time to freshen up. "I curtsy to the royalty before heading back up to my room.

XXXXXX

I have teen minutes to be downstairs to meet the British royal family. My maids threw together an adorable outfit of a light pink t-shirt tucked into a lightly pleaded white skirt paired with white sandals with diamonds encrusted in them, a diamond necklace, and finally the bracelet Maxon brought me from New Asia.

I am draping a purse a crossed me when someone bursts into my room. I squeal as Maxon jumps into view. I place my hand on my heart feeling it as it pounds at a ridiculous speed.

"Maxon! Haven't you ever heard about knocking?" I exclaim "You scared me half to death." Maxon completely ignores me, and is suddenly is right in front of me. He grabs my arms, pulling me against him roughly and pressing his lips against mine. I gasp and pull away from him, but he just grips my arms tighter. I wince in pain.

"Maxon stop you're hurting me." I whimper. Maxon instantly lets me go, and apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, America I really didn't mean to. Let me see." He goes to look at my arm, but I flinch away from him. A look of sadness and surprise flashes a crossed his face. "America?" He asks softly

"I have to get down there, Maxon." I say before hurrying past him and out my door. I cannot believe my Maxon would actually grab me like that. I can't believe he would do something like that. I want my old Maxon back, the loving one who could never hurt a fly.

What is it going to take to get him back?

**Three chapters in one day! I am so proud of myself lol. So what do you guy's think of the British Royal family? I quite like them to honest. I think they will make this story interesting (expecially Prince Mason) Just remember that I am a Maxerica shipper so don't freak out on me. Plus, Aspen still is in the picture. BOY DRAMA! Anyways I may or may not update tomorrow because of school, but I hope you guys like this chapter and I will post ASAP! **

**So in case some of you don't know when you review I will send you a review response saying when the next chapter is posted because I know fan fiction can be slow sometimes. So review! Thank you guys for already giving me 20 reviews in TWO DAYS! You guys are amazing! **

**Until next time….**

**MandLMacerForLife~**


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Guest:**** Thank you so much for reading! Thanks for loving my story lol!**

**CateCassidy****: Thank you for reading, and trust me, I know how you feel! **

**Winterprincess: Your reviews always make me smile. Thanks for sticking with this story, and keep on reading! Thanks! **

**theselectionqueen****: Thank you! Thanks for reading! **

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: Lol well here is another one! **

**Guest mih: It was a struggle to stay awake, but here it is! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! **

**Dauntless selected****: Thanks for reading! Yes I agree about the British accents lol! **

**Bluetardis00914****: Here this is specifically for you so you can stay alive TO READ THE REST OF THIS STORY! YAY! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: Thanks for reading! **

**Lady AMS****: Thanks for reading! It means a lot! **

**Queen Zeena****: Lol, thanks so much for reading! I will try my hardest to bring your feels back soon! **

**WisegirlAnnabethChase****: Thanks for reading! **

Chapter Five

I make my way down to the lobby where I agreed to meet Amelia and her family. I'm still shaken up by Maxon's surprise aggressiveness, and I try my hardest to keep my calm so no one will ask questions. When I am in view of the others Amelia squeals, and grabs me in a hug. I laugh, and hug her back comforted by her bell like laughter. She almost reminds me of an older version of my little sister, May. Just thinking about my little ball of joy makes my heart ache. I miss my family so much it hurts sometimes.

"Lady America are already to go?" Queen Isabella asks me. I smile and nod.

"Yes, you're Majesty. Thank you again for allowing me to intrude on your outing. I really hope you don't mind." I say, really truly thankful. I'm hoping this shopping trip helps me clear my head in time for the report tonight. I might as well make my so called 'last day' at the palace a memorable one. I notice Prince Mason leaning against the wall a crossed from where Princess Amelia and I are standing. He looks mysteries as he watches me interact with his sister. He tips his head to me in a greeting.

"You look lovely as always, Lady America." He compliments, most likely making me blush. I hate it when people make me blush. Maxon and Aspen used to be the only ones who could make me do it, and now I can add Prince Mason to the list.

Great.

"Thank you, your highness." I say. I notice two other bodies that don't belong to the English. Maxon and King Clarkson stand speaking to King William. Maxon notices me looking over at him he gives me a smile that almost reminds me of the old Maxon, and tugs him ear. I am quick to dodge the motion, and shake my head before turning back to Princess Amelia. Amelia chatters about all the different clothes we are going to try on, and how we are going to finally get me some fresh air out of the palace.

"Lady America, can I have a word with you before you leave, My Dear?" I look over at Maxon who is looking at me with his face all Prince like and stuff. I swallow hard, but I nod politely before following Maxon around the corner where we are completely alone.

Fantastic.

"Why did you ignore our signal?" Maxon asked softly, his brown eyes staring down at me. I take a moment to drink in the sight of him as the old Maxon. My Maxon.

"I think you know why Maxon." I say coldly as I look at him. "You crossed the line last night, and why do you care anyways? Shouldn't be with Kriss? I mean isn't she like number one right now? Maybe you should go start picking out the theme colors for your wedding." My voice is dripping with sour sarcasm, but I really don't care. I need to get this out of my system. "Anyways you said it yourself, I won't be here much longer so why do we even need a secret signal? It's pointless, Maxon." His face is a look of pure confusion.

"When have I ever said that you won't be here much longer?" He asked, sounding truly confused. I roll my eyes and rest my hands on my hips.

"You're kidding me right Maxon? You don't remember storming out of my room saying 'Well maybe Kriss was right, you might just be the next one to go!' Please enlighten me on how you forget something like that? I sure would like to know so maybe you can teach me sometime." I snap, really starting to get upset. I slowly start to see the realization wash a crossed Maxon's face.

"My darling, I really didn't mean-"I cut him off sharply

"No Maxon I don't want to hear it. You already said what you had to say, and you can't take it back so please just let me enjoy this day off without you ruining it." With those last words I turn sharply on my heel, and start walking back towards the others.

"Wait, America." Maxon calls from behind me. I glance back at him, trying to hide my annoyance at him ruining my dramatic exit.

"What?" I ask. Maxon pulls something small and thin out of his pocket and hands it to me. I take it and examine it. My heart drops as I realize exactly what it is. A credit card. I have never seen one in my life, but I knew about them. They hold money that charges to some kind of account. This just happens to be Maxon's. I look over at him, speechless.

"Maxon-"

"Buy whatever you want, and that will charge my account. Please just take it and go buys something amazing for tonight. You have free reign, America, and trust me when I say you deserve it." Maxon comes over and kisses my hand. "Have a wonderful time, my love." Then he's gone and I am left alone holding the most money I have ever held in my lifetime. I slowly make my way back to the others. Amelia see's the card in my hand, and winks at me, making me giggle with amusement.

"Are you already to go, Lady America?" Queen Isabella asks

"Yes, your majesty."

We all pile into a care. I sit in the very back seat in between Amelia and Mason. Amelia chatters the whole way to the shopping center, and I try to keep up and listen the best I can, but I can't help but feel Mason's eyes on me the whole time we are in the car. Amelia is in the middle of a conversation of the two of us getting matching tiara's when I 'become the princess.' I just smile and nod because I don't want to rain on her parade, and make myself look bad. I feel ski brush against mine, and longer for a couple seconds. I know its Prince Mason's, but I don't want to pretend like it never ever happened because of the goose bumps that spread all around my arm.

God, there is something wrong with me.

**So I stayed up extra late just to get this chapter done for you guys! I know it's not very exciting, but ever good story has a couple filler chapters. What do you guys think about Mason? Did anyone else read 'Mason' like 'Maxon' a couple times? I didn't even realize the closeness of the names when I chose Mason's name. Sorry for any confusion! **

**So a couple people were asking what Mason and Amelia look like, and I tried to wrok their appearances into this chapter, but it just didn't flow right. So I decided just to tell you guys in here so you can picture them while you ready. **

**Mason- Liam Hemsworth (a British version) **

**Amelia-Taylor Swift (a British version with long straight hair) **

**Thanks for reading guys, and the next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow, but if not then the next day for sure! Please review to let me know what you guys think! I can't believe I already have over 30 reviews just for four chapters! That's amazing! Thanks, again! **

**Until next time….**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	6. Chapter 6

** *I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Basedonthosebooks****: So sorry I made you wait so long! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. America is an interesting character, isn't she lol? She's quite frustrating at times, but maybe that will change in The One! **

**Dauntless selected****: Mason is the one who looks like Liam Hemsworth! I don't know who I would imagine Maxon as, he's just too perfect in my mind to be quite honest. Thanks so much for reading!**

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: So sorry to ruin your feels! I really am sorry *hides behind a tree* lol thanks for reading! **

**Stialyna****: UPDATED! Thank you so much for reading! **

**Shawwwtttttyyyy****: Glad you like Mason! I'm pretty impressed with creating him on such little time. Thanks for reading! **

**Bluetardis00914****: Thank YOU so much for reading! YOU are amazing!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase****: Don't worry, I keep writing "Maxon' as 'Mason' even though I created him (Mason)! **

**CateCassidy****: The credit card thing just like flowed through my fingers to the keyboard somehow lol! Thanks for reading! **

**Lady AMS****: I wanted to cry when I was writing it if that says anything, lol! Thanks for reading! **

**PeetaOrMaxon****: Thanks so much! Thanks for reading! **

**Faervel the Free****: Thank you for reading, and thanks for the advice. I usually ry and go back and read, but it takes a lot more time than I have, but I will try! Thanks, again! **

**Theselctionqueen: THAT IS SO NICE! There are so many amazing Selection fanfictons though…. THANK YOU! **

**maggiebswim****: Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you enjoy reading my story! **

**Guest****: Thank you so much! There are so many good fanfictions out there though! Expecially for The Selection! Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the nice reviews! **

**GallagherGirls13BYE****: Lol, sorry Mason is taken. BY ME! LOL Thanks so much for reading(: I hope you continue to read to see what happens! **

Chapter Six

Shopping with Amelia is like….well I don't really know considering I have never been shopping for anything, but food, and even that was limited. Amelia drags me into every single store she sets her eyes on. I admit that it is fun to act like a normal teenage girl. Even before The Selection I never really had a normal teenage life. Only Two's and some Threes were gifted with that luxury. I quite enjoy looking at all the beautiful clothing, but I admit my maids cane make any piece of the clothing on display with ease. It would be a lot cheaper than these designer brands.

"Lady America, are you not enjoying yourself?" The new familiar voice comes from behind me, making me gasp softy in surprise. When the deep British accented voice settles in my ear I recognize who It is almost instantly.

"Why would you ever believe that, Prince Mason? I'm having an amazing time." I say, with a polite smile. The British Prince appears beside of me looking as handsome as ever in his casual dark jeans, and white t-shirt.

"I suppose this is to be expected for a first time shopper with my sister. She can be a little hyper when she gets out of the palace walls." Prince Mason laughs "Oh, and please do call me Mason, the title can be a little much sometimes."

"Of course I understand, Mason." Just saying his first name sounds weird and unnatural coming from my mouth. I can practically hear Sylvia scolding me for disrespecting a royal. I remind myself that Sylvia is back at the palace, and it is at the request of the royal himself.

"You're a lot different from the other girls of The Selection." Mason says, and I look over at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I ask, as Amelia occupies herself with a rack full of designer dresses, once again nothing compared to the brilliant gowns made by my personal maids. Wow, I really do sound like a sob.

"You just seem so different. Lady Celeste and Lady Kriss….. They don't have the same passion that you do. It's almost like they want something completely different than you do. The idea to eliminate the caste system is an idea that is dangerous, and you pretty much shocked everyone in my country" I don't think I want to hear what Prince Mason has to say anymore. I came on this shopping trip to enjoy myself away from regal affairs not discuss them with members from a different royalty. "I think what you did was very brave." My head snaps over to look at him. This truly does shock me. This is a higher class man, a royal, telling me my idea, the one everyone repulsed, was a good idea.

"You don't really mean that." I say, a slight laughter to my voice. Mason looks me dead in the eye, and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is dead series. I cannot believe all this is actually happening.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Lady America. In fact you are the last person I would lie to." I swear if he keeps talking to me with that sexy accent I'm going to melt. For a moment I completely forget about Maxon, and The Selection. For once I, America Singer, am speechless for once. I really have no clue what to say. I never really thought the day would come when someone higher than me would agree on my ideas for the country. This had to be a trick, or maybe I'm dreaming.

I don't want to be dreaming.

"Lady America you _must _try this one!" Amelia's voice breaks up the silent staring contest between Mason and I. I look over at the hyper Princess, and flinch as I see the bright pink, extremely short cocktail dress she is holding. Prince Mason must have seen the horrified expression on my face because he intervenes almost immediately.

"Amelia, I promised Lady America I would take her to see the book store so she has something to do while alone at the palace. Why don't you keep looking, and we will be back in a little while, alright?" I'm amazed at how well Mason speaks to his sister. In all my years of living my siblings and I have fought non-stop, but there is just something about Mason that not even Amelia can argue with, so she just nods enthusiastically before going back to her shopping.

Mason and I step out the back door with a couple guards following loosely behind us. We just walk for a little while in complete silence. It feels nice to just walk around in the fresh air outside of the palace gates. We are almost to the little bookstore on the corner when Mason finally speaks.

"What will you do if you don't win The Selection?" The question is so random and unexpected that actually stop walking. Mason stops with me, and I look at him with a look of pure surprise. Is he saying that he doesn't think I have it in me to win? Was he not just saying that he agreed with me like five minutes ago?

"Please elaborate." I say.

"I was just curious. You don't seem like the type to cry, or put up a fight if Prince Maxon eliminates you. Will you go back to what you were doing before The Selection? You were a Five correct?" I nod, and he continues "That must be hard to adjust with."

"I don't know, I haven't had to do it yet." I say, still so confused by all of this.

"Prince Maxon must be stupid if he doesn't pick you. I know I would be." My cheeks burn at the compliment. "I didn't meant to ease drop earlier, but before we left I heard the conversation between you to, and he doesn't seem to appreciate you much." I know I shouldn't be so shocked to hear that Prince Mason heard everything that Maxon and I said to each other considering he was only around the corner. I don't know exactly how to respond to this. "Do you really believe he will send you home?" I hesitate before answering.

"To be honest I really don't know. The old Maxon wouldn't have eliminated me, but this new Maxon is unpredictable. He's let people take control of his life, and he doesn't stand up for himself so really anything could happen. I guess there is a good chance I will be going home tonight on the report. I guess it all depends on Maxon." I don't know why I am telling him these things, but all I know is that I need to get it off my chest.

"He doesn't deserve someone like you, America." I look up at him, my eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" I squeak out, shocked by him statement. He doesn't look phased by his words at all, though.

"He doesn't deserve someone as free willed, and amazing as you. America I've already told you you're amazing. If he doesn't see that then that's his own fault. He'll regret it when he's hitched with one of those royal wannabes. You don't even compare to those other girls."

"You don't even know anything about me." I fire at him.

"I know enough." He fires back.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask. He folds his hands behind his back making himself look even more regal.

"I want to make you an offer." He says

"What kind of offer?" I feel as if we are playing a table tennis match

Back and Forth, Back and Forth.

"If at anytime you do not want to be in The Selection, or Prince Maxon lets you go I want you to come back to England with me to become my wife, and my princess."

My jaw drops at his words. Is he really saying this?

You have got to be kidding?

"W-what?" I am speechless

"You deserve the best, America, and I want to show you the best. Prince Maxon is a fool if he lets you go. I leave in two days, and the decision has to be made by then. Will you at least think about it?

I don't know what I am getting myself into. I don't know what to say to make it all sound right. Why does everything have to be so difficult anymore? I take a deep breath before answering. Maxon was the one who started this all. This is his fault.

"Yes, I will think it threw and let you know."

**Okay, I know you all are going to be really mad at me after you read this chapter. I am so sorry this had to happen for the drama! I am also not updating when I said I would, but school got really busy. It's the weekend now so expect more updates. What do you guys think America should do? What do you think about Mason? Just remember what I said about Maxerica before you leave angry reviews. I also want to say thank you for giving me 56 reviews and almost 2000 reads for only five chapters. That is so amazing guys I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading guys, and please if you have any questions about me, or my story PM or review me and I will reply! I'll update either late tonight or tomorrow! Thanks again! **

**So who do you guys like better so far…..Maxon or Mason? I promise your answer has no affect on who America ends up with, but I really am curious! The old Maxon might come back if you guys answer…*bribery* **

**What about Amelia? I don't really know how I came up with her. He's almost like an older version of May, don't you think? That's what I think anyways. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Until Next Time…..**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase: I miss him to! Thanks for reading!**

**GallagherGirls13BYE: It's all up to America now! I LOVE BEING A MACER, Megan and Liz are like my idols, they are A-MACE-ING! Lol, thanks for reading, and LOVE the long review lol**

**Basedonthosebooks: I guess you will have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for reading!**

**CateCassidy: I love Mason to! Thanks for reading!**

**Queen Zeena: Don't hyperventilating! YOU HAVE TO READ THE REST!**

**Winterprincess: Thanks for reading! I hope the old Maxon back as well! I guess we will have to see!**

**Bluetardis00914: I hope this chapter pleases you then! KEEP READING!**

**Guest: Thanks for the ideas! I pretty much have this story planned out now though with all the drama parts! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks awesome! Thanks for reading!**

**Karategirl537: Thanks for reading! I like both of them as well!**

**Dauntless selected: I don't know how to choose either! Thanks for reading!**

**marissalara97: This chapter might please you then! Thanks for reading this!**

**Stialyna: I TOOK YOUR WORDS! Thanks for reading!**

**Guest mih: Gotta love drama! Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Here is your update! Thanks for reading!**

**PeetaOrMaxon: Please don't cry lol! Thanks for reading!**

**Blackbunny: #TeamMason Thanks for reading!**

**EmpressDaria: Thanks for the ideas! I wouldn't forget about America's family! Thanks for reading!**

**Zeta: Thank you for loving it! Thanks for reading!**

**EileenAbbey: Awww I promise Mason is a good person! Maxon is the not nice one right now!**

**theselectionqueen: Here is your chapter! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward: Hope you like the twist! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Seven

It's only been a few hours since the whole situation with Prince Mason. I admit that I have thought about his offer. Maxon has not visited me since I got home from my shopping trip, and Celeste was the first to inform me that he has spent the whole day with Kriss. I guess that is what brought the whole thing to mind. Mason seemed sincere about his offer, and Maxon is acting like an evil clone of himself. Everything is just so weird and messed up right now that I don't really know what to believe anymore. Maxon has told me he loved me more than once, but now it's like all of that has been erased.

What If Mason was right about Maxon not deserving me?

I know I said it sounds crazy, but Mason makes it all sound so real, and true. I shake the thoughts out of my head, and fall down on my bed with an exasperated sigh. Why did I join this stupid competition? Why did I allow Aspen and my mother talk me into this madness? I could have saved myself so much heartbreak, and so much pain if I would have just stayed, and not signed those papers. A knock on my door makes me sit up, and straighten my hair. A part of me wants it to be Maxon, but the other part dreads are next conversation.

I open my door to reveal none other than Kriss. I look at her with a surprised expression, and take note of her overjoyed expression. I stand up straighter, and try my best to smile at the girl who is stealing my happiness.

"Good evening, Kriss what can I do for you?" I ask, trying my hardest to be as nice as I can.

"Can I come in?" She asks, in a sickly, sweet voice that makes me want to be nice. I nod and let her into my room. She makes herself at home and sits on my bed, her eyes look up and down the rack of dresses made by the talented hands of my maids. She finally looks back at me, and smiles softly.

"You really have some talented maids." She says

"I wouldn't trade them for the world." I say, feeling very uncomfortable in her presence. I don't like being around her when I know what she has been doing to Maxon. I know how Kriss is, she can sweet talk anyone.

"I will be sure to promote them as my head maids when I'm princess." My heart stops as soon as the sentence settles in my ears. She's pulling my leg, she has to be!

"Excuse me?" I sputter out, and Kriss turns her soft eyes towards me. Her face breaking out into a breathtaking smile. She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a sparkling diamond ring that had to of cost a fortune. It's a ring fit for a princess. My worst nightmare is coming true, and I don't know If I can handle it coming to reality.

"Maxon proposed to me this morning. He told me not to tell anyone, but remember we promised to tell each other everything? I thought you would like to know that anything he says to you anymore is a lie, America. He's mine now, and we love each other very much." I don't know how to answer this. I don't know what to say. I can't get the air to flow through my lungs. I don't know what to do.

"You didn't honestly think he was going to pick you, did you? America to be a Princess you have a have poise and elegance, and you have to at least be beautiful. The stunt you pulled on the report just proves you are nothing, but a poor Five who wants the glory. You had to of known that Maxon has higher standards than you." Each word that comes out of her mouth Is like a large icy hot needle being stabbed into my sin. I want to cover my ears, and never hear that sickly sweet voice ever again. I can't handle all of the red hot anger building up inside of me.

"Get out." I say threw gritted teeth. "Get out of my room right now." I can practically hear Kriss smirk, happy with the reaction she has pulled out of me. She's nothing but a less pretty version of Celeste, and if that is what Maxon wants to live with you than that's what is going to happen. He's crazy if I am going to stay here and keep playing his game. I can't do this anymore. "Damn it Kriss! Get out of my room!" My voice is higher, and I am trying my hardest to hold back the tears burning the best of my throat, and blurring my vision. Kriss finally stands up and straightens the skirt, and gives me one last smile.

"I really thought you would have more common sense than that, America. I just thought you would like to know before the live proposal." Then she is gone, leaving me alone in my empty, lonely room. I let the tears come freely down freely. I cry until I can't cry anymore. I am curled up in my bed crying my heart out, sobbing hysterically. How could Maxon do this to me? Why did I have to know from Kriss?

_He really doesn't love me._

The crying continues for I don't know how long. I don't even hear my door being knocked on, or being opened for that matter. I only realize this person is in my room when I feel a strong arm wraps around my frail, and sobbing body. I jerk away in repulse not wanting anyone near me right now. All I want to do is lie here looking and feeling miserable. I don't want anyone to see me right now.

"Go away, Maxon." My voice is full of bitterness, and hate.

"I'm not Maxon, love." A low, thick British accent replies. I shoot up, and meet the light brown eyes of Prince Mason. I blush instantly, horrified by the state I am in. I don't want him to see me like this. "I heard you crying outside of your room as I was walking by. I wanted to check and make sure you are alright, but now I see that you are definitely not alright. Tell me what is wrong." Mason's soft voice comforts me, and I relax in his arms. I don't know if I should tell him, but I do know that I need to tell someone before I explode.

"He d-doesn't l-love m-me." I stutters, crying harder. Mason doesn't answer for a couple more minutes, but he stills holds me while I cry. It's one of the most comforting things, and I don't want to be alone anymore.

"Please explain more, love." I don't have to explain more because I know what I want to do. I know that I cannot stand to be here any longer. I can't be a part of this cruel game anymore. All of this has gone too far.

"I want to leave with you." I say quietly. There is only silence after it leaves my mouth. I quickly regret saying this because he probably already changed his mind about it. What was I thinking?

"Do you really mean it?" Mason's voice is so soft I am surprised I heard it.

"Of course I mean it. I need to get out of here." I gasp softly when Mason instantly stands. I stare up at him.

"Pack your things we leave an hour" Then he is gone, and I am once again alone. I don't know if this was a smart move, but I do that I want to see Maxon pain, I want revenge and this is just the way to get it. One flash of that diamond ring flashes threw my mind and I am up packing my bags

I am leaving Ilea and never looking back.

**Okay Maxerica fans I know you all pretty much want to kill me right now, but don't you guys like drama? I would just like to point out that I have 80 reviews with only six chapters! That is amazing considering how little time this story has been up on the site. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Someone should write a story about after Maxon and America get married…..I want to read something like that where it actually gets updated. I know there is one, but I want MORE! Lol, sorry Minnie rant right there, folks! **

**Thanks to all the supporters of this story! You guys are what makes me want to write a chapter every day! **

**So I came up with something that will be fun. I am going to as you something about myself and give you clues to the answer. Whoever guesses the answer correct in the review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter! **

**First one… **

**What is my middle name? **

**First Letter: G **

**Last letter: e**

**Good Luck! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	8. Chapter 8

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Bluetardis00914****: Nope, great guess, and here is your update! **

**maggiebswim****: Yep, congrats on being the winner! I sent the preview to you a while ago! Thanks for reading!**

**Basedonthosebooks****: This chapter may or may not answer your questions, but you still never know with me! Thanks for reading! **

**Stialyna****: Please don't hurt me! Lol, thanks for reading! **

**tosca00710****: I guess you will have to read on and see! Thanks for reading! **

**Guest mih****: I'm sorry! Lol, thanks for reading! **

**Guest: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you enjoy reading this! **

**Dauntless selected****: I love Mason to, lol. Maybe she will lol! **

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: It's not a story without plot twists! **

**CateCassidy****: Aww that is so sweet, thanks for reading! **

**Winterprincess: Lol, thanks for all the reviews and ideas! **

**marissalara97****: Thank you, and there is still hope in Maxerica! **

**: Read on and you will see! **

**EileenAbbey****: Please don't hurt me lol! Thanks for reading! **

**Karategirl537****: Nope, it's Genevieve, but nice guess, though. Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Well here you go! Glad you like it so much! **

**Jennifer1414****: Thanks for the opinion! I'm glad you like it!**

**Shawwwtttttyyyy****: Aww glad to see you like Mason. I really didn't expect this many people to like him! Thanks for reading! **

**HeyPotterhead****: Welcome to my story! I hope you like everything it has to offer(:**

**Amaya93****: Thank you so much, that mean a lot! Thanks for reading!**

**Zeta: Because I have to keep you guys on your toes! Or you will be falling asleep on me! Thanks for reading! **

**EmpressDaria****: Of course I will! I can't leave you guys hanging! Nope, my middle name is Genevieve, but nice try! **

**kassoug4****: I guess you will have to read on to find out! Thanks for reading! **

**theselectionqueen****: Here is one! Thanks for reading! **

**linnearothi****: Yep! Thanks for reading! **

**gloriakazama****: Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you enjoy reading this fanfiction, and I hope you continue to read! I really didn't expect this many people to like Mason and America together! **

**tessabrielle****: Thank you for reading, and I am so glad you like this! My middle name, is Genevieve! Thanks again for reading! **

**WisegirlAnnabethChase****: Please don't hate me! Thanks for reading! **

Chapter Eight (Maxon's POV)

The slips from my hand, landing on the spotless floor of my room. I don't know what to do with myself now that I have read the few words on the small piece of paper. All I know is that the love of my life is really gone, and there is nothing I can do about it. She didn't even come and say goodbye.

_She knew you wouldn't let her go_

As soon as the sentence races threw my head I know it is true. If America would have personally come to me and said she was leaving The Selection I wouldn't have let her go. I guess that's just me being selfish, but now I don't have anything else to be selfish. The three remaining girls here mean absolutely nothing to me. I want my fiery beauty back, the one who truly understood me, and didn't pretend to like me sometimes.

I fall back on my bed and burry my head in my hands. How could I let myself get out of control like that? Was America right when she said Kriss really did change me? I know she was right about eliminating someone in front of the whole country, that I can't believe I even suggested. America was right about Kriss changing me, I finally decide. I can feel tears threaten to spill over my eyes. I cannot handle this pain in my chest. What the hell have I done?

_Let go the girl you love. _

I growl at the voice in my head, thank you captain obvious. I cannot believe I let Kriss blind me away from America like that. What kind of Prince am I? Now I have to pick a girl to spend the rest of my life with that will make me miserable. I guess Elise wouldn't be that bad, but there was no way I was picking Celeste or Kriss. Not after everything they put America threw.

"Maxon?" My mother's voice breaks threw my mental suffering. I sit up to see my mother and father standing in my doorway. I wipe the tears from my face trying to hide the fact that I had ever been crying. My father says royals never cry, and I know for a fact he would not appreciate me crying over America. I am getting sick and tired of his hatred toward her. Now he should be all good an happy because she's gone, and I am probably never going to see her again.

"What is going on, son?" My father asks in a disapproving voice as his dark eyes search my room for anything suspicious.

"N-nothing." I say, trying to act as if nothing had happened, but I know that something did happen. Something that I can't control because it's already done and over with. My mother catches sight of the paper on the floor, and gracefully bends down to pick it up. I don't want my family to read the letter. I don't want them to know why I am so upset. My mother's eyes skim the note America left behind, and her face instantly turns from worried to sympathetic. I don't want anyone's sympathy, especially not my mothers.

"Oh, Maxon. I am so sorry, I know how much you liked her." My mother tells me. My father takes the note and reads it, trying to mask his happiness and joy. I look my mother in the eyes and say what I have been dying to say for a while now.

"I love her." My voice breaks as I say 'love'. I know how pathetic I must sound and look.

"Oh Maxon" My mother sighed "What happened."

"I made a mistake. I made a huge mistake in trying to please everyone." I turn to my father with narrowed eyes "You hated Lady America, and that was not a secret to me. I know how you feel about because of what she did on the report, but you know what? I love America with all my heart, and this is my Selection, and you don't have a say in who I pick. America was terrified of you, and you are part of the reason she's gone!" I don't know what inside of me exploded, but all I know is I need to finally stand up to my father.

My father's face is red with anger, and embarrassment. My mother is looking between my father and I with a surprised expression on her face. It is all about to come out right here, and right now.

"Maxon Shreave-" I cut my father off cleanly, something I never would have ever done before. I'm sick of the way he treats me though.

"No father. I am going to go find America, and I am going to marry her. She makes me happy, and if I am going to be stuck in this life forever than I think I deserve at least one ray of sunshine. I'm done with you pushing me around like you have the past eighteen years. I won't do it anymore, and I swear on my life that If you ever lay one finger on her, I won't hesitate to call the guards on you. King or not, you are no exception to the law, just like you have always taught me." I am out of breath by the time I am done with my speech, and I feel proud that I have finally stuck up for myself. I wonder if America would be proud of me.

The look on my parent's faces are almost comical, especially my fathers. They are staring at me in shock, almost like I am a new person. I am not a new person, I am just a different side of me that my parents have never seen. My father turns to my mother, and I know this is not going to be good.

"Do you see what that girl has done to our son, Amberly? She's turned him just like her, disrespectful, mouthy, a disappointment." My heart drops with every insult my father drops. My mother just stares at my father in disbelief, and I pray she finds the value to defend me.

"Clarkson, how dare you speak of our son like that? He fell I love shouldn't you be happy for him? Lady America will be a fine Princess with a little more training. I cannot believe that you are acting like this." My mother says, with her angry eyes fixed on my father "I think you are the disappointment rather than Maxon, Clarkson. You should be ashamed of yourself." My father is not ready to give up yet.

"After all the hard work we have put into this country you really want that…..that…._Five _to come and ruin it all? She will _destroy_ this country, Amberly, how can you not see that?" My mother is getting even angrier now. Her face was as bright red as America's hair. I just sat back and watched this like a ping pong match.

"Are you forgetting what caste I came from before The Selection, Clarkson? Lady America is only a step down from me, and it's ridiculous that you are still judging the girls on their castes. I really believed you go over that, but you proved me wrong, and what is this I hear about you laying a hand on Lady America?" My mother's eyes turn to me, and I want to cower in the fierceness of them. "What were you talking about, Maxon?" I gulp, and take a glance at my father. He is staring back at me, and I shocked at what I see. My father, always the tough man around the palace, is begging me with his eyes not to tell my mother about the whippings he has given me. I think fast for a couple minutes, and I decide to spare my mother the pain.

"Father can just seem violent sometimes, Mother, and I don't want any harm to come to America because of it. That is, if she ever even wants to come back." I think back to her telling me about the boyfriend of hers back home. For all I know she went back to be with him, I hope to God now. I don't know what I will do if that is the case. It is silent for a couple minutes before my father finally speaks.

"Well I think you have some searching to do, Maxon, but please come down to dinner with us. Please keep this a secret from the other ladies we don't need any blow outs." Without another word my father leaves the room, leaving my mother and I alone. She comes closer and kisses my forehead before looking at me with a proud expression.

"You'll find her, Maxon. If you love her as much as you say you do, and she loves you just as much you'll find her. Come down to with me, aright?" I nod, and my mother and I make our way down to the dining room.

Dinner is relatively uneventful until one of Father's advisors runs in. We instantly look at him in his out of breath.

"Your Majesty, I think this is something you all might want to see." The poor man is practically out of breath. My father nods and tells him to proceed. The advisor turns on the television that is in front of the head table. He turns it to a channel that gives the news for England. I am instantly confused. A young women is sitting in front of the camera talking.

"Even though it has only been twenty four hours, the country has been in shock, and thrilled with the news of our Prince's new fiancée." A picture of Prince Mason pops up, and everyone's attention is focused on the television. It's not hard to believe that Prince Mason has finally found a wife, he is definitely a good man.

"Everyone is shocked at who he has picked to be his new wife, and our next Princess. Lady America Singer has only been out of The Selection for a day, but it seems she has already stolen our prince's heart." I start to choke on my water, but no one dares to look away from the TV. A picture of my America and blasted Prince Mason, holding hands and walking down the streets of England replaces the lady on the screen. She is laughing, and wearing jeans and a sweater, just like she always has wanted. She looks so beautiful with her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. What am I talking about, she always looks beautiful. My chest aches with the loss that I hoped never to experience.

"We were lucky enough to catch up with Lady America a couple of minutes ago." The screen flashes to America sitting on a red couch with another reporter. She looks so regal, and I can already see Sylvia's approval as America sits up perfectly straight with her legs crossed in a very lady like fashion. I can feel my blood boil as I notice how happy she looks, and I am not the cause of that happiness.

"Lady America, thank you so much for joining me today." The reporter says, smiling at her.

"Thank you so much for having me" America replies

"Now this has come as such a surprise to everyone here in England, and I'm sure it's been a shock to everyone in Illea. What made you make this decision so soon after leaving The Selection?" The reporter asks, America doesn't even hesitate.

"Why wallow in the past when I can be working on my future?" She sounds so wise when she talks "Every girl knows there is a 1/35 chance in winning The Selection. It was an amazing experience for me, but things don't always work out."

"So is it true that you left on your own terms, not Prince Maxon's?"

"Yes that is true." America answers, not missing a beat even though I can see some unknown emotion flash in her eyes. The first picture America and I took together flashes a crossed the screen. It's the one where I am in my uniform, and every girl took when they arrived to The Selection. It makes my heart break even more. Then another picture flashes, and it's one of America and I dancing at the Halloween dance. I drop my fork, and it lands on the ground, but I still cannot take my eyes off of the TV. Th screen flashes back to America and the reporter.

"Now, one last question, Lady America. What kind of mark did Prince Maxon leave on your heart after The Selection?" This time America takes her time answering this one. I cannot breathe as I wait for her answer, anxiously. I really don't know what to expect her to say. Everyone in the room is holding their breath, waiting for her to answer, even my father. Finally, she answers, taking a deep breath before doing so.

"It's only a bruise, but bruises take a while to fade. "

The screen goes black, and so does my heart.

**So here is your chapter in Maxon's point of view! This is your guy's reward for getting me ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! This is amazing guys, and I really appreciate it. I haven't even posted ten chapters yet, and all of you love this story so much. I really appreciate all of the support you guys are giving me. I love how I get twenty reviews in a matter of minutes. You guys are the reason I keep updating this story! I hope I didn't break your guy's hears to much with this chapter, and I was nervous about writing this chapter in Maxon's POV considering I have never written anything In a male's POV! I hope you enjoy it, and I might upload another chapter later today! **

**Anyways, the answer to the question from last chapter is: Genevieve, and congrats to maggiebswim for being the first to guess correctly. The most guessed answer was Grace, and that is to be expected considering everyone seems to have that same name in a sense. Nice try to everyone who posted guesses, and I hope you guys get the next one! **

**The next question is….**

**What is my first name? **

**The clue is…the last letter is A, but does not start with an A (a lot of you are guessing ones that start with A as well)**

**This time you are only allowed to give me three guesses. **

**Good Luck! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	9. Chapter 9

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Bluetardis00914****: Thank you so much for reading! **

**Basedonthosebooks****: Nope none of those, but thanks for trying! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you read the rest! **

**Guest: I've never liked Kriss either, she should be gone by now in Keira's books. She's rather annoying. Thanks for reading! **

**theselectionqueen****: Nope, that's not it! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it! **

**Karategirl537****: Nope none of those! Thanks for reading! **

**marissalara97****: Keep reading to find out! Thanks for reading**

**winterprincess: Thank you for that little rant! Lol, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my story Nope, none of those names! **

**forevermissPennyLane****: Thank you, and thanks for reading! **

**kassoug4****: Keep reading to find out! Thanks for reading! **

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: We don't know yet! Keep reading to find out! Thanks for reading! **

**Dauntless selected****: Nope, good guess though! Thanks for reading **

**Guest mih: Nope none of those! Thanks for reading! **

**linnearothi****: I guess we will have to wait and see! **

**DivergentMockingjayElite****: Here you go! Thanks for reading! **

**tosca00710****: Nope, none of those! Thanks for reading! **

**EileenAbbey****: Nope, thanks for trying and reading though! **

**Queen Zeena****: I'm sorry to cause you pain! Thanks for reading! **

Chapter Nine

Being at the English palace is like a little piece of heaven. There aren't any other girls competing for Mason's love, and he doesn't have to slip his time with anyone but me. It's nice to be the center of attention for once, and I don't mean in a bad way. Queen Isabella and King William have been nothing but nice, and welcoming ever since Mason announced our engagement. It feels weird to have a sparkling engagement ring on my finger. I've gotten used to it by now.

It's only been a week and I haven't heard a thing from Maxon. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing, but it definitely weird not seeing his face every day. Amelia and I have gotten to be great friends, and even my family is here, and May is especially enjoying the royal life. So here I sit in one of the many royal family rooms sitting on one of the couches with work I have been helping Queen Isabella with. It's really not hard, the work she gives me, and sometimes I actually enjoy it.

"You've been in here for a while, love." The newly familiar British voice makes me smile.

"I've been keeping myself busy, and trying to help your mother the best I can." I say, sitting up to greet him. Mason comes over and kisses my forehead before sitting down next to me, wrapping his arm around me. I wouldn't say I'm in love with Mason, but with some time I believe I can make things happen. I'm happy, and I guess that's all that matters.

"That's sweet of you, she really likes you, you know." We smile at each other "Amelia has May in her room. I swear she uses her like a little doll." I laugh at this.

"May probably loves it. She's always likes attention like that." I say, rested my head on his shoulder "Were you stuck in meetings all day today?"

"Sadly, sometimes I think they drag me into those things just to torture me. Most of the time I am not even needed, and I could be spending more time with my lovely fiancée." I giggle as he nuzzles his nose against my hair.

"I'm sure you are there for an important reason. King William wouldn't make you do something that isn't important, I know it." I say "Plus I've been busy with things to, so it only seems fair that you have things to do as well."

"Are you saying you want me to be busy, love?" Mason teases me, I laugh and shake my head

"How much free time do you have?" I ask, straightening his tie

"An hour, do you think you could fit me into your busy schedule?" Mason asks, kissing my cheek

"I think I might be able to pencil you in." I giggle before putting all the paperwork back into the folder Queen Isabella gave me.

"You better have time for me." He teased, making me laugh again

"What do you want to do, your highness?" I ask

"Don't call me that." He says, brushing the hair off my neck, and burying his face in the crock of my neck. I giggle as his breath tickles the skin on my neck. These are the types of things I wish Maxon would have done with me. I also wish he didn't have 35 other girlfriends, and an abusive father in our way.

"Why not?" I ask

"Because, it makes you sound like you're not going to be my wife soon." I smile at him, and he leans down, pressing his lips against mine. Kissing Mason is nothing like kissing Maxon, kissing Mason gives me a warm feeling in my stomach, but kissing Maxon is like fireworks going off throughout my whole body. It's something no one can ever touch, or even come close to. When we pull away Mason is looking at me with a weird expression.

"Why do you seem so distracted?" He asks.

"Hmm? I don't"

"Yes you do, You have that look In your eyes." Mason sighs "You still think about him don't you?"

"Mase, it's only been a week, you can't expect me to be over him that fast. Maxon and I were really close at one point, and it's hard for me to forget that."

"He broke your heart."

"I know, but there were moments before that…..moments that I just forget right away. You have to give me time to adjust." Mason hugs me tighter and kisses the top of my head.

"I know, love, I'm sorry for pushing you. I just don't like seeing you upset. He didn't treat you like you deserve to be treated, and he practically let you go, he obviously doesn't deserve you." I know his words are true, and that if Maxon truly did care he would have reached out to me by now, but sometimes I still worry if I made the right decision by leaving The Selection. Now it's just Elise, Kriss, and Celeste, well actually I guess it's practically over already if Maxon already proposed to Kriss. The two names together make my heart hurt. I can't stand to think of those two together.

"America, love did my mother tell you about Amelia's birthday ball?" Mason asks me, and I nod.

"Yes, it's in two days, right?" I ask

"Yes, and royal families and other important people are coming from all over the country. I believe I have a surprise coming for you to help you ready for the event, but it won't be here for another couple of hours." I beam at him

"I hate surprises, tell me what they are!" I say looking up at him and holding onto his suit covered arms "Come on Mase you have to tell me!" Mason laughs at me.

"No, love you will just have to wait and see for yourself. Now I have to go get back to my meetings, I will see you at dinner alright? You better get back to those status reports." I nod, Mason gives me one last kiss before leaving. I watch him leave and freeze after I come to a strong realization. Mason said royal families from all over the country are coming. Illea is one of the main countries of the world so of course their royal family would be joining us. King Clarkson and Queen Amberly would be here watching my every single move, once again, and I would guess The Elite would be joining as well. We all know what that means, and it makes my stomach clench.

Maxon is coming.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH! Cliffhanger lol, I had to skip ahead a week or everything would be boring. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's not as interesting as the others, but you got to see more of Mason! Anyways, I know a lot of you have turned over to #TeamMason so I am going to create a poll on my profile. You guys are going to vote and tell me weather you want America to be with Maxon or Mason. The poll will be open until next Sunday so vote ASAP! Please go vote so I can start planning the end of the story! Thanks guys **

**No one has guessed my name correctly yet, so I guess we will drag it out to the next chapter! So I will add extra clues to go along with the two I've already given. **

**The LAST letter is A **

**It does NOT start with the letter A **

**The SECOND TO LAST letter is I **

**Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife~ **


	10. Chapter 10

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Guest: I guess we will have to wait and see who America chooses! **

**maggiebswim****: Thank you so much for reading! Go vote for Maxon on my poll then, so we can make sure he wins. **

**Basedonthosebooks****: Go vote! Thanks for reading, and I appreciate all the support! **

**marissalara97****: If you like Mason go vote for him in the poll! Thanks for much for reading, ad supporting this story! **

**linnearothi****: Go vote for him then! Thanks for reading!**

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: Thank you so much! I don't really have a life right now, so that's why I update so much. Plus, today I'm sick so I couldn't go to school so I'm stuck with my dog, and my laptop! Thanks so much for reading! **

**s-sdensi: If it's possible for unregistered members, go vote for him in my poll to see who America ends up with! If it's not possible I'll tally guest score after voting done with! Thanks for reading(: **

**DivergentMockingjayElite****: Thank you so much! Go vote on my poll and tell me who you want to win! Thank you again for reading and reviewing! You are the best! **

**Dauntless selected****: Nope, but nice guess! I don't hate you! I just like to keep you on your toes, thanks for reading! **

**Guest mih: Nope, none of those, but thanks for trying! Thanks so much for reading my story! **

**Stialyna****: I believe he already has lol! He's practically begging at everyone's feet for America lol. I guess we will see who comes out on top! **

**Zeta: Are guests able to vote on polls? If they are please vote on my poll, but if they are unable I will add in your vote at the end of the poll, run time. Thanks so much for reading! **

**Guest: Nope, but nice guess! Thanks for reading **

**ZetakloveN3****: Aww that is so sweet! Thank you so much for reading this story, and loving it so much! **

**WisegirlAnnabethChase****: Nope, but nice try! Thanks for reading! **

**Guest: Go vote for him if you are able! Thanks for reading! **

**Lara:Nope, but nice try! **

**dayaya198: Go vote for him on my poll if you are able! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Caraj4****: Nope, but nice try (It's Sophia!) Thanks so much for reading! **

**GallagherGirls13BYE****: Lol, you are to sweet! Thanks so much for reading this story and loving it so much. It really means the world to me to see everyone love this so much! I really didn't expect all this love over this story! #MacerForLife! **

**Byeology****: I'm sorry for killing you! Please go vote on my poll to see who ends up with America! Thanks for reading! **

**Guest: I will take your long rant into consideration, but it's in the fans hands now. Go vote on my poll to ensure that Maxon wins the race for America's heart! Thanks so much for reading, and supporting me and this story! **

Chapter Ten

The palace starts to fill up with people pretty quickly. Amelia is buzzing around the house like a bumble bee hyped up on sugar, but it really is kind of funny. The girl is almost eighteen, and she acts like a crazed teenage girl. It's rather adorable, and it just makes everyone smile when they are around her. Mason keeps telling me to wait for my surprise, but he knows that I hate surprises. They just make me jittery, and sometimes I feel the need to bite my nails. I do threw all the possibilities of what it could possibly be in my head, but I can never tell which it could.

"Lady America?" I look up from some papers to see a maid standing in the doorway of the lounge room.

"Yes?" I ask

"Prince Mason requests your appearance in his study. He says he has something for you." I smile breaks a crossed my face as I realize he has my surprise. I stand up and gather my wedding planner before nodding the young girl.

"Of course I'll make my way there right now." The young girl nods before scurrying off to finish her chores. I walk, in a fast manner, down the hall to Mason's private study. I knock on the door three times before I finally here a soft, British 'come in'. I shuffle into Mason's office and look around. This isn't the first time in here, actually I've been in here multiple times. Most of the time Mason is in here doing work, and I sit in here with him planning some things for the wedding. I know it seems early for wedding planning, considering we have only been engaged for a week and a half, but Queen Isabella says there is a lot to do in such a little amount of time. We already decided the wedding will be next summer.

"There you are, love. I was wondering what took you so long." Mason smiles at him as I sit on the couch opposite of his desk. Mason smiles at me, and there is a certain sparkle in his light brown eyes. I smile at him, obviously impatient.

"I came as quickly as I could, what is it you needed me for?" I ask, folding my hands in my lap. Mason chuckles at me.

"If you were busy, love, I can always keep this for later." Mason gestures behind him at the long brown box behind him. My eyes widen to the size of baseball. "Go ahead and open it, love" Mason says, chuckling with eyes sparkling with amusement. I race over to the box, falling to my knees beside it. I gently take the end of the box, and lift it up before moving the tissue paper out of the way.

What I see inside is astonishing. I run my hands over the emerald green silk filling up the box. It's one of the most beautiful ball gowns I have ever seen in my life. Here it is laying in front of me in all its glory. The whole gown skirt is made of silk, and it fluffs out into a full gown skirt. The top is made of lace, and is strapless. The whole thing is absolutely beautiful. I run my hands over it again, before gently taking out the note left in the box. I unfold It and almost burst into tears right then and there.

_Lady America, _

_We miss you more than you could ever imagine, but we respect your decision to leave the competition. Prince Maxon has changed back to his usual self, in case you were wondering, and he mopes around the palace like a sad puppy, but you most likely don't want to hear about that. Congratulations on your engagement! We are so proud of you for keeping your head held high, and we know you are going to make and amazing Princess for the English Royalty. Please accept this ball gown as our thank you gift for being the best Lady any maids could ever ask for. We hope to see you again someday soon, and make sure to knock Prince Maxon's crown off with this gown to show him what a real Princess looks like. Good Luck, Lady America. _

_Your Gracious Maids, _

_Lucy, Anne, and Mary. _

The note brings tears to my eyes as I read it for the fifth time. Those three young ladies worked their butts off the make me the best I could be, and I just left them without saying goodbye. For all I know they could be Celeste's maids, and God knows not the worst person in the world deserves that kind of treatment. I don't know how on earth I could have just left them like that without any type of thank you or goodbye. I am such and offal person. What on earth must I have been thinking?

"My, love do you not like it?" Mason's soft British voice calls from behind me. I turn around to face him, tears still burning in my eyes.

"Oh, no Mason. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever see in my life. Those three girls, they are truly something spectacular. If only you could have seen the other things they made for me, they are so gifted, and I just left them! How could I have been so selfish to not even tell them goodbye? After all they did for me, and after they had been through so much to make sure I was the best girl out there. They deserve so much better…." I can't say anymore because I am so ashamed of myself.

I feel strong arms wrap around my petite form, and Mason holds me close to him as I cry. I can't help but imagine Maxon's arms wrapped around me right now. He had to be almost here by now, or even worse he probably already is here. Tonight at dinner is the night I will have to face him for the first time since leaving unexpectedly. I sometimes like to think that I no longer love him after what he did to me, but I know better than that. There is no way I will ever be able to fall out of love for Maxon, and I know that after Aspen. I can't just waltz back to the Illea palace and ask for my spot back In the Selection. For one, I can't just leave Mason and call off the engagement after only a week and a half. Secondly, you can't come back to The Selection without Maxon calling you back, and King Clarkson would never let that happen I know that for a fact.

"I'm sure they understand, love." Mason whispers in my ear. "They sounded pretty happy when I spoke with them earlier." My head snapped up to meet Mason's. Once again there was that sparkle in his eyes again.

"You spoke with them? When? Why?" Mason chuckles at my many questions, something he says he has gotten used to.

"The Illean Royals have arrived earlier, and they brought the three with them at my expense. King Clarkson says they would really like to see you before dinner tonight. Why don't you go see them while I finish up these documents so we can have the rest of the time before dinner to spend together?" Mason asks with a small smile.

"The whole royalty? Even The Elite?" I say, a little breathless. I don't want to face them all by myself at least at dinner I would be surrounded by other people so Maxon and Kriss couldn't say anything to me.

"You'll be fine, Ames. I promise, besides you'll have to face them at sometimes. Father is thinking about alliancing with them. So we will be around them quite a lot. I promise I won't let him say anything that has to do with your past that you don't want to be said, alright? Just go talk to them for a little while." Mason stood up from his study chair and helps me to my feet. 'Come on I'll walk you down there. I'll make sure some maids take the dress and hang it in your wardrobe." I nod as we leave his study. We walk in silence as we make our way to the guest wing of the palace. As we stop in front of a door with the Illea seal on the front I know we have arrived at the Illea lounge. Everyone from my past is right behind these doors, and I know for a fact I am not ready to face all the faces. The faces who shattered my heart into a million pieces. Mason kisses my forehead and tears my gaze from the seal on the door. 

"Calm down, my love. Everything will be alright. I will come get you when I am finished with my work alright? It shouldn't take me that long." With one more kiss on the forehead Mason is gone and I am left by myself in front of the door.

I bring my hand up to the door, but don't make any movement to knock on the door. I just can't seem to get my hand to move against the wood. My whole arm is shaking, and I don't know how to control it. I take a deep breath.

"_No wonder Maxon gave up hope on you being his Princess, look at what a coward you are. Kriss would never be this afraid to knock on a door." _Says a voice inside my head, and I realize that it's right. I am being a coward.

I don't want to be a coward.

I stand up a little straighter, and hold my head up high. I keep my shoulders back just like I've seen Queen Amberly, and Queen Isabella do. I hold myself just like the lady Sylvia taught me to be, and I knock on the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Three straight quarter notes pound threw the blood in my ears. I am not strong enough to handle this.

What was I thinking?

The door opens to reveal a face I knew I would never be able to handle seeing again. We just stare at each other, drinking each other in. I am so not ready for this. He is the first on to speak, but even then I chant to myself that this is a dream.

"Lady America." He says, bowing slightly

"Officer Leger." I reply, amazed at the strength in my voice.

I think I am going to pass out.

**Surprise! Did I take you guys by surprise at that ending? I warned you that Aspen didn't go away for good, and before you ask, yes I didn't like Aspen in The Selection Series. Actually I hate him with a burning passion, but we need him to create more drama for America. I really hope America ends up with Maxon in The One! I really don't want her to be with anyone else, and I REALLY don't want Maxon to end up with someone like Kriss and Celeste! **

**Anyways, enough with that and I also want to thank everyone who tried to guess my name! I didn't really expect it to take this long considering my name is super common these days, its Sophia, and congrats to theselectionqueen for winning the long contest! So here is the next question! **

**What is my dogs name? **

**Clues: She's a girl, and it starts with the letter E! **

**Guess away, and remember only three guesses per person! **

**Thanks to everyone who read this chapter, I really appreciate it. **

**One more thing, everyone who is telling me who they want to win in reviews, they only count if you vote for them in the poll. I don't know if Guests are able to vote or not, please let me know if they are not because if they aren't I will tally in there votes at the end and they can send me it threw review, but only guests! I can't sort through all my #TeamMaxon and #TeamMason reviews! Thanks for understanding guys, and thanks for all the support! I will try and update later tonight and tomorrow as much as I can. I'm home because I am sick, ugh! **

**Thanks! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	11. Chapter 11

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Bluetardis00914****: Congrats! Lol, first review is already the winner! Her name is Emma! Thanks so much for reading! **

**kassoug4****: Thank you so much for reading! Her name is Emma(: **

**Basedonthosebooks****: Think! Lol, her name is Emma **

**Guest mih: Keep reading to find out! Thanks for reading! **

**Dauntless selected****: Emma! Thanks for reading! **

**Guest: I love your rants! Lol, thanks for reading! **

**Abbey: Her name is Emma!**

**I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt****: Don't cry! Please don't cry lol Thanks for reading **

**maggiebswim****: Thanks for reading and always reviewing! **

**WisegirlAnnabethChase****: her name is Emma!**

Chapter Eleven

Seeing Aspen is like a punch right directly in the face. Not only did I not think about him while making this decision I didn't even remember him. I always thought my decision was between Maxon and Mason I never once remembered that I had an ex-boyfriend still in the mix. There is really something wrong with me. Maybe Maxon wasn't the only one in the wrong when he was treating me so badly. Had I treated Aspen the same way with Maxon and now Mason? God, I'm such a mess these days.

"Lady America, please come in." Aspen says in a sort of monotone voice. It makes my heart break. He won't even be himself around me anymore. It might be the fact that we are in a room full of royals who could ruin his life forever. I smile at him and run my hands over my gray slacks, and straighten my burgundy sweater as I move into the room, my black heels clicking against the floor.

When I enter the room everyone in there stops and stares at me. At first I just stare back at everyone. My maids are sitting in the corner, knitting quietly while trying their best to act appropriate for the royal family. They drop their knitting as soon as they see me, and just stare at me. Maxon is sitting with the King and Queen on one of the couches. All three of them are staring at me with looks of astonishment slapped on their faces. It's a look I never thought I would ever see on the King. The three girls left in The Elite are sitting on the other couch staring at me, Elise is the only one staring at me in a god way. Celeste looks smug, and Kriss is covered in jealousy from head to toe.

Do I really look that different?

King Clarkson is he first to stand and acknowledge me. I smile politely at him as he kisses my hand and bows slightly. Wow, the King who hates me is now treating me like his colleague, and I'm not even married to Mason yet! This is truly astonishing!

"Hello, everyone." I say, in the same voice as I use in all my interviews, and in front of important royal people. I keep myself soft, and regal looking trying my best to incorporate all the different things Sylvia taught me during the lessons when I was still in The Selection. Sylvia, who I just noticed, is sitting next to The Elite staring at me, although you can tell she trying her hardest not to. I glance over at Maxon, who is not staring at me, anymore, but at the sparkling diamond ring on my left hand. I want to smirk but I hold back the urge. "It's such an honor to see all of you again." I plaster a fake smile on my face.

"No, Lady America it's honor to see you again. You left so soon no one had a chance to say goodbye. It was a rather quick, departure don't you think?" The King asks, I search his eyes, but see no sarcastic waves like I usually do. He must like it knowing that he will only have to deal with me during parties, and meetings now. It makes me itch knowing the King received what he wanted all along.

"Yes, indeed it was, but some things have to be done in a quick manner, don't you think Your Majesty? It was quite a sad departure for me, but I believe it was the right choice for my, and everyone's, sake. Taking responsibility for myself is what needed to be done, so I did it. I believe one of these lovely ladies will make for a wonderful Princess, I'm sure you agree Your Majesty?"

"Wise words, My Lady. Very wise words, indeed. I don't recall you ever mentioning having a connection to the British Prince, though. If you don't mind me asking?" King Clarkson asks, curiosity lacing his words.

"Clarkson." Amberly hisses softly, but I wave her way.

"I don't mind a question, Queen Amberly, actually I would like to answer all of your questions, but do you mind if I take a seat first? I've been running around doing work all day, and would really appreciate the rest." I say, surprised at how well I am holding this act up. Queen Isabella is rubbing off on me.

That's a good thing, right?

"Of course, Lady America have a seat. How rude of me not to offer you one in your own home." King Clarkson says, motioning for me to sit in one of the chairs. I sit down and cross my legs, sighing mentally when all the pressure is released from my feet.

"To answer your question, King Clarkson, no I did not have any relations with M-Prince Mason" I quickly corrected myself forgetting that I couldn't call him Mason in public. "I was planning on leaving The Selection before The English Royal Family ever arrived at the Palace, but I was waiting for the right time. During the shopping trip I took with Princess Amelia and Prince Mason I told Prince Mason my intentions, and he offered me his hand in marriage as you probably already guessed. I put a lot of thought into my decision and decided to go along with it." Everyone is listening intently to my story. "I quite like it here." I add at the end.

"Well, we are glad you are happy, My Dear. Prince Maxon was quite upset when he notices your departure, though. I believe you would have made a beautiful Illean Princess, Lady America." Even though King Clarkson's voice sounds sincere I know he is lying. I've known all along of his opinion here.

"Thank Your Majesty. Lucy?" I see my former maids head lift slowly as the youngest girl looks at me

"Y-yes Lady America?" She stammers out, nervously. I smile comfortingly at me.

"I have a favor to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Anything, Lady America!" She says, standing.

"I remember at the palace how you always used to braid my hair. You were always so good at it, and you did it so beautiful. My hair has been in my face all day, and if it's not too much to ask do you think you could do it for me again? You are just so good at it." I can see Lucy's eyes light up instantly. She used to tell me all the time how much she loves braiding my hair. I love seeing her so happy. She makes her way over to me and curtsy's.

"Of course Lady America." She moves behind me and starts separating my hair into three parts. While she does this I decide I better make more conversation with everyone.

"Are there any more questions?" I ask, relishing in the comfort Lucy's hand bringing the comfort to my scalp.

"When is the wedding?" Celeste asks in a cool voice. I really shouldn't be surprised at this question, but I really am. I can feel Maxon's eyes on me, as I think about how to answer this question.

"Next summer." I answer, bluntly. I figure this is the best way to answer it without feeling bad about it later.

"Next summer, indeed." Adds in a new voice. I feel Lucy tie the braid off with an elastic, allowing me to look over to see Mason standing in the doorway. I smile and stand, going to stand at his side

"No, no darling no need to stand. Please, sit back down." Mason says ushering me back to my seat. I sit back down before Mason sits on the arm of the chair, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Price Mason wonderful to see you again." King Clarkson says "You have a wonderful girl here, I hope you know. Take care of her." Mason laughs

"Indeed I do, and I will make sure I keep her safe and sound. I mean if Prince Maxon isn't the one to do it someone has to, am I right?" Even though everyone else say the statement as a joke, but I heard the slight tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Mason, I believe I have a meeting with your mother in a few minutes." I say, standing. I turn to address everyone else in the room. "Thank you so much for your time, and I really hope to see you all at the party tomorrow." With that I leave out the door, and start towards my room.

"America!" I hear my name and instantly free. I hear the blood pounding in my ears. I don't know how I do it, but I end up turning around. There he is standing right in front of me, and tears burn the back of my throat.

Maxon

**Please don't kill me! I didn't plan to end it there, but I just took some sleep medicine, and I am really ready to crash. So this is what you guys get! I had to update again before going to bed so here you guys! Go! Someone already guessed my dog's name, which is Emily. Congrats **Bluetardis00914, **who was my first reviewer! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my chapter in such a short amount of time. There isn't a question in this chapter so I have time to figure some out! Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	12. Chapter 12

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Bluetardis00914****: You're very welcome! Thanks so much for reading **

**theselectionqueen****: Here you go! **

**maggiebswim****: Here is your chapter, now you can breathe for a little bit before freaking out for the next one! LOL Thanks for reading! **

**Dauntless selected****: The funny thing is, is that I wanted to make King Clarkson good in this story, well you see how that turned out. Thank you, I am starting to feel better! I hate anything that has to do with teeth….**

**Guest****: Thanks for reading! Here is your update! **

**GallagherGirls13BYE****: Mason is pretty perfect isn't he? Thank so much for being so supportive of this story! Thanks for reading!**

**marissalara97****: I hope this lives up to your expectations! Thanks for reading! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: Thank you so much! **

**Karategirl537****: I was half asleep when I wrote that, so it seemed short at the time.**

**CateCassidy****: Thank you, I tend to update pretty fast don't I? Thanks for reading, and I am glad you like Mason, so do I! **

**Winterprincess: I tend to update really fast these days lol. My fingers fly a crossed the keyboard! I hope I didn't leave you hanging to long! **

**BananaLlama6****: I am speechless by your review! Everything you said is so sweet, and I cannot believe you feel these things about me and my story! Kiera Cass is an amazing author, and to think you think I am just as good as her, if not better is astonishing to me! I wish I could be life her! I cannot wait for The One to come out, and the only way I would ever disappointed is If America doesn't end up with Maxon. I really want those two to be together, because she really doesn't have the story set up to be any way else, but Kiera has said things to make doubt that they will be together! Let's all cross our fingers. **

**kassoug4****: Thanks so much for reading, and yes I am pretty fast at updating!**

**Guest mih: Thank you! **

**Jennifer1414****: Read on to find out! Cliffhanger are what makes the story interesting! Thanks for reading!**

**ANB: I guess we will have to wait to see who wins the poll! I will put your vote in for Mason. **

**ZetakloveN3****: I hope I didn't make you wait to long! Thanks for reading. I would never make you guys wait for long! **

Chapter Twelve

I don't know how long we stand there in silence, just staring at each other. It has only been a short while since I had last seen Maxon in person, and even in that short time he has changed quite a bit. In a way, he looks older than his age. Is that my fault? How could he be so upset with my departure when he is already engaged to Kriss? Doesn't he know he can't have the best of both worlds? Apparently not considering he still can't take his eyes off my engagement ring. I take a deep breath, trying to settle myself before speaking.

"Hello, Maxon. It's been a while." I say, trying to muster up the same regality I had in the room with the other royals, but for some reason it's just not working.

"You left." Maxon whispered, he has this odd far off look in his eyes almost like he is dreaming. "You left and you didn't even say goodbye. Why?" His voice is so soft, it breaks my heart to see the old Maxon right here in front of me. He looks so fragile with the black bags under his eyes. He looks miserable.

"I think you know why I left Maxon. Did you really think she was going to keep it a secret, Maxon? If you thought she was that loyal, than I say you are really stupid. You broke my heart just as much as I broke yours. Sometimes I start to feel bad for leaving so abruptly, but then I think back to everything you put me through during that blasted contest, and all my remorse goes away. Do you truly not remember the things you said to me?" Maxon's face is as white as a piece of paper. He just stares at me with those far off eyes, and for some reason this just takes my anger level to a whole new level. "I can even stand to look at you right now!" I say, before turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait, America, please!" I hear him behind me, but I can't handle it. I just keep walking toward the royal wing, where my room is located. After a while he stops chasing after me probably because he knows the royal wing is off limits. Somewhere during the journey to my room May catches up with me, looking beautiful in her light pink gown, and her hair done in an elegant up do. She looks so much older than she actually is, and it breaks my heart to see her growing up so fast.

"What crawled into your eggs this morning?" She asks, taking in my red, angry facial expressions as she walks by my side. "Trouble in British paradise?" She teases

"No," I hiss, throwing the door open to my room and storming inside. My room is large, much larger than my room at the Illean Palace, which seems unreal to me. The walls are covered in a soft cream paint. My large, four poster bed sits in the middle of it all, draped in a cream canopy. My desk is neatly organized with all the paper work, and writing utensils I need. My closet is almost like a whole separate room all by itself, filled with every single type of clothing idea I could ever want. Mason made sure I had pants to wear at all times after I told him of the bet I had with Maxon at the beginning of The Selection.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you, Ames?" May asks, making herself comfortable on my bed. I sit at my desk, burying my face in my hands. I don't know how to handle all this stress. Being with Mason is always so easy, and it didn't dawn on me one time that I would have to interact with Maxon and The Elite. It didn't cross my mind one time, but even If it had would I have changed my mind?

Probably not.

"Is it Maxon?" May asks softly, and I swirl around in my chair to look at my little sister

"You know they are here?" I asked, shocked. Normally May wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about things like that.

"Yes, I saw them arrive. I thought you would have figured out that they would be here. I mean who isn't here? Have you ever seen a place so busy before?"

"Yes." I answer quickly. "When I was in The Selection, and we had the Halloween Ball everything was complete madness." I laugh softly "It was the first time Maxon brought up the fact that he was going to propose to me." I say, thinking back to that day. May is quite for a coupe seconds before responding.

"Why didn't he?" She asks, as soft as a little mouse.

"I wouldn't let him." I say, standing up. "Now you better go so I can get ready for dinner. I cannot be later, and trust me when I say I am dreading this more than anything right now." May stands, nodding. She gives me a quick hug before leaving me by myself. When she is completely gone I collapse on my bed, tears streaming down my face. I don't notice my door opening, but when my bed dips slightly I know who is there, and I throw myself into Mason's arms.

He just holds me there, against his chest for a little whole. His long fingers run themselves threw my long fiery red hair, that is usually full of radiance and fire, but now it must just seem limp, and cold. I feel like I haven't cried in years, and I am just no letting it all out. Mason doesn't say anything at all, but just holds me in his comforting embrace. I tell myself that I will be able to love him one day without trying to hard, and I truly believe that.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him follow you." Mason whispers "I am so sorry, love. I wasn't even thinking." Mason kisses the top of my head. I take a shaky deep breath, and sit up so I am leaning on Mason's side with his arms wrapped around me, keeping me upward.

"It's not your fault, Mase. We both knew it was going to happen sooner or later, and to be honest I don't really think it will be the last. It's something we can't dodge them the entire they are here. I knew that the moment I figured out they were going to be here. I just need to be stronger…." I say my voice trailing off. Mason is silent for a moment before responding

"You are so wise, my love." He whispered, tipping my chin up so we are looking at each other dead in the eyes. We just stare at each other dead in the eyes for about a moment before I start to lean in. Our lips meet, and I sink into our kiss. Mason tightens his arms around me, and my arms circle around his neck. Mason is the first one to break away noticing that both of us need to breath. Our foreheads stay pressed together, and our breathing is in complete harmony. I smile at him, and break away, standing up.

"I've got to get ready for dinner, and I believe you have guest to greet with your sister, so hurry up before you are late. I don't need my Prince being late." I say, teasing him. Mason grins at me, sneaking on last kiss.

"I will meet you there, my Lady." Mason says, bowing dramatically before leaving. I am left in a state of complete bliss. That was by far the most fun I've had kissing Mason. It made me feel all warm inside, and more importantly it gave me hope.

Hope.

Maybe I can get over Maxon. Maybe eventually this bruise will fade so I can start over and be the best Princess I can be for the people of England. I said in an interview that the bruise left by Maxon was a big one, and I don't know if it will ever stop throbbing, but maybe that isn't so true. If I can handle being around Maxon these next few days without breaking down again, then anything is possible.

I am almost done freshening up for dinner when there is a knock on my door. I am in a good mood so I practically skip to open my door. When I open it and reveal who is behind it, my good mood instantly slips, but I keep on my regal face, knowing what will happen if I let it slip.

"Hello, Lady Kriss. What can I do for you?" Kriss is standing right in front of me. She looks exactly like she did when I left The Selection, only I notice the ring is gone. Maybe she really was faking it after all, not that excuses Maxon's behavior beforehand.

"May I come in?" She asks, motioning behind me into my room. I sigh and let her in having an odd case of deja'vu. She examines my room for a couple seconds her face clouded with jealousy.

"How did you get here? You aren't supposed to be in the Royal Wing, they told you that didn't they? IF Mason finds out he will-"

"How did this happen?" Kriss asks, cutting me off cleanly by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. Kriss won't look at me, instead she is staring out my large window at the Palace gardens.

"This isn't how everything is supposed to be. You were supposed to go home and be a three, not become the new it girl of the country!" Kriss is starting to shout, and I fear that guards will hear, ad come investigate. "You were supposed to go back to being a nobody, and I was supposed to be the beautiful Princess that everyone notices. _You _weren't supposed to run off like a little slut and become engaged to the most wanted man in the world!" Kriss finally turns to look at me, and I am shocked to see the look of pure evil and hatred all over her face. I knew Kriss disliked me, but I never thought she hated me this much. I never thought in a million years that she could be this crazy.

"You have what you want, Kriss! You have Maxon, now what else can you possibly want? I deserve to be happy to, you won the competition, and when it becomes known to the public then you will have all the publicity in Ilea, and most likely in other countries. What is your problem?" I say, "You and the other Elite are probably all over the magazines in Ilea, so why are you so worried about what is going on in my country?"

Kriss gives me a death glare. She tosses something at me, and thankfully I catch it, even by surprise. I set it on my desk not even bothering to look at it. I turn my hard glare on Kriss who is staring at me with a strong look of hatred. If she wants to play with fire, then I guess she'll just have to get burned.

"You are nothing, but a jealous gold digger, who cares about only herself." I say with my teeth gritted together in an almost painful way. "You need to leave right now before I call the guards. Never ever confront me by yourself again, Kriss, or I will have you arrested for harassment. Go away, and I am only asking nicely once." Kriss stares at me for a couple seconds before storming out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I take a deep breath to calm myself before I go down for dinner. I straighten my black dinner dress, and brush my hair, making sure I look presentable.

Something on my desk catches my eyes, and I realize it's the thing Kriss threw at me. It's magazine, the same title that Celeste had the poll in. The cover is split into two sections. On the right side is a picture of Maxon and I dancing at the Halloween Ball, and the second one is of Mason and I walking the streets of London. In big white bubble letters under the pictures there is a caption that reads

**Battle of the Princes'**

**Lady America Leaves Prince Maxon Heartbroken**

I gasp and run my hand over the slick, shiny cover. Kriss was right when she said I really am everywhere, not just in England. My eyes are drawn to the picture of Maxon and I dancing. We both look so happy together. I remember that day like it was just yesterday, and I would be lying if I say I don't miss it sometimes. I open the magazine to the page where there is a three page article on the subject of me and my newly announced engagement. I read threw it quickly, but one article jumps out at me the most.

_After the surprise departure of Lady America during the final stages of The Selection everyone is in shock. Even though at the beginning of the competition Lady America, 5, was not the people's favorite she certainly began to gain favor as the touch competition went on. Everyone was shocked to hear Prince Maxon announce that Lady America is no longer apart of the competition, and that this was her own choice. The people of Ilea want Lady America to come back to the competition, and Prince Maxon says that she is more than welcome to come back from now until the time the winner is chosen, but what is even more shocking is why Lady America left, and how it has affected our beloved Prince. _

_It was announced two days after Lady America leaving that she is announced as being newly engaged to the British Crown Prince, Prince Mason. The news took Ilea, and it's royal family, by storm. Prince Maxon has spoken out after the announcement and says _

'_Lady America made a big impression on not only me, but everyone around her, and I would be lying if I said I don't miss her. She was one of the biggest lights in my life, but in this case it was not her fault that she left. I did not dismiss her, but it is threw my selfishness that she felt the need to leave. I would do anything to bring her back, and end The Selection." _

_Fans of Lady America all a crossed Ilea are determined to bring her back to the country that they feel she belongs. As we fight to bring back the one girl who makes our Prince happy we also respect every decision she makes, and we know that she knows what is best for herself, and her family. Lady America, if you are reading this, please make your decision fast before Prince Maxon makes a decision for the country that we all might regret. _

I put down the magazine after reading that article feeling my heart thumping in my chest. It happened so fast. I don't know what to do with myself anymore.

Just like that all my hope is gone.

I have some choices to make.

**There is a very long chapter for you guys! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, and I know you Maxerica fans are squirming for attention from your ship, and I promise it will come soon, but you all must have patience. I would also like to look at the fact that I am ALMOST at TWO HUNDRED reviews. Eleven more reviews and I am almost there, and I don't even have fifteen chapters posted yet! This is truly amazing guys, and thank you so much! **

**So I have a new instagram for this story, and you guys should all go follow MandLMacerForLife for pictures, sneak peeks, and other fun things! When I get to 20 followers I am going to do something awesome for you guys! SO GO FOLLOW! It's not my personal account, but a fandom account. **

**Also, everyone needs to go vote on the poll, it's at a tie right now, and I don't know who I want to win! So please go vote! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	13. Chapter 13

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**maggiebswim****: Breathe or you won't be able to read anymore! Than what would I do?**

**kassoug4****: I guess we will have to wait and see! Thanks so much!**

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: My fish always looks at me weird even when I am being normal (which is rare) Mr. Bubbles just doesn't understand human life. **

**Bluetardis00914****: You shoulder definitely read The One so we can rant about it afterwards! I need RANT BUDDIES! **

**Lola: aaww thanks so much! I will put your vote in for him! Thanks so much for reading, and letting me know what you think! **

**Dauntless selected****: I was thinking of her getting ran over by a pack of wild ostriches. It seems like that would be a good punishment. **

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: *Sigh* we all know how stubborn America is. *face palm***

**Lady AMS****: We will just have to wait and see who America picks! Kriss is just full of herself. She makes Celeste look like an angel doesn't she? **

**Guest: Yes, yes they are! I am so glad you love the story! **

**BananaLlama6****: Aww Mason is just doing what he thinks is best, but I know how you feel when it comes to Maxon and America. Whenever Aspens name was mentioned in The Selection and The One, and even The Selection stories I scribbled his name out with black sharpie and then went out and bought all new books realizing I ruined my first copies, but I was quite proud of myself. **

**Guest mih: Thanks so much for loving this story! It means the world to me knowing how much people love this! Take your time figuring it out, you have three days! I don't think my hands can move any faster! Thanks for reading! Oh, and I will have to think about writing in Maxon's POV. I would definitely have to go back and read the books again, and I might just try out your request maybe during a school break or something! Thanks for the suggestion. **

**WisegirlAnnabethChase****: #TeamMaxon (: **

**Karategirl537****: Mason is a sweetheart! There will never be another Maxon, though I agree! **

**marissalara97****: I spent twenty minutes writing that article lol! I put a lot of time and thought into that article. Thanks for reading!**

**Prnamber3909: Here is your update! Thanks for reading!**

**theselectionqueen****: I hope this is enough for now! **

**Winterprincess****: Don't loose all hope yet! Maxon hasn't lost all hope yet, so neither should you! I'm glad you continue to read my story even after all the twists and turns I take you on! Thanks so much for reading! **

**Guest: Thanks for ranting and following! **

**CateCassidy****: #TeamMason I promise there are some **_**special **_**things in store for Kriss. I won't let her off the hook that easily, I promise. **

**Caraj4****: Aww well thank you to you both! Who is your friend so I can respond to her as well! Thanks so much for reading I really appreciate it! **

**GallagherGirls13BYE****: Colleen your reviews always bring a smile to my face! You are sweet, and these words are so wise that they really make me think! I am so lucky to have people like you read my story, and I hope I never lose my readers like yourself because people like you are my true inspiration. You are something special and I am here to tell you that! Don't ever let anyone tell you anything different, you will find true love someday!**

Chapter Thirteen (Maxon's POV)

Being in this palace is like being punished for what I did to America all over again. I feel like I know how America must have been feeling when she came to The Selection for the first time. I remember so clearly how she called the Illean Palace, my home for as long as I can remember, a suffocating cage. I remember it like it was yesterday, and I still chuckle at the memory. She's such a wild flower, and I love it more than anything else. She is all I think about anymore, and it's starting to get in the way of my duties. Father is on a roll to get America back as long as I go back to doing all of my work when and how it's supposed to be. If that's all it took I would have fallen off schedule months ago.

I understand now how America felt while I was with Kriss or Celeste. Watching the love of my life with one of my oldest friends is like a stab right threw my heart. I don't like seeing the way he looks at her, and I can't help but feel that it should be me looking at her life that every time she is in sight. She should be on my arm every time we walk into a room together. I don't think I have ever experienced jealousy before this, but I know for a fact that I have now. Whenever I even see Mason and America together I get this burn in my chest that makes me want to kick and scream until I can't handle it anymore.

"Maxon, dear, we are going to be late for dinner if you don't hurry up." My mother calls from the door. I sigh and straighten my tie once more. I don't want to walk into that room and face America after what happened in the hallway earlier.

"Can't I just eat in my room?" I sigh, not wanting to do this at home. My mother glares at me, and I immediately know the answer.

"This is not our palace, Maxon. Of course you can't have dinner in your room. I understand you don't want to see her, but we told you before we arrived that you would just deal with it. Now please hurry up before your father loses his temper." Then she leaves, and I have no choice but to follow her. I nod a greeting to each of The Elite, but they all can tell my heart is not into it. My heart hasn't been into anything ever since America left. Now she is here being treated like I should have treated her from the start.

"Prince Maxon!" My name is called, and I mentally groan as I recognize the voice. Prince Mason is walking up behind me. Each of The Elite curtsy to him, and he greets them each individually making my head nod turn into ash. Is there anything else he would like challenge me, and take from me?

"Prince Mason, how good to see you again." I greet, seeing the death glare issued by Mother. She ushers the girls away so it is just Mason and I, alone.

How fantastic.

"Indeed, my friend. I admit I did not expect to see you so soon. Amelia is thrilled to have you and your family join us in celebrating her birthday. She has always had such a specific fondness for your family." Mason smiles at me, but I can tell there is something else he has come to tell me.

"Well, I am glad we could make it." I reply.

"You made a mistake you know." He finally says, lowering his voice "You would still have her if you wouldn't have acted so inappropriately toward her." He stares at me with those brown eyes that are only two shades lighter than mine.

"I know of my mistakes, Mason. I don't need to be reminded of them, I promise you I have paid enough for my actions." I say, trying my hardest not to grit my teeth. Father has always said gritting your teeth shows nervousness, and nervousness shows weakness. A prince should never show weakness.

"Well then, I'm glad you know of your mistake, but my advice to you would be to let her go." Mason says folding his arms behind his back. I just stare at him, confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, let her go. America is perfectly happy here with my family and I. She was in tears when I found her after your confrontation in the hallway, and I really don't appreciate you making my fiancée cry." Mason says, his temper not spiking a bit. I swear this guy is too perfect for his own good. No wonder America fell for him so quickly.

"All I wanted to do was see her, Mason. You can at least grant me that considering how fast you took her from me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her." Mason narrows his eyes at me.

"Her leaving was your fault. I didn't take anything from you, Maxon, but you can blame me all you want. It was ultimately your fault that America didn't want to fight for you anymore. She told me of all the things that happened during her stay at your home. To be honest, I don't know how any of the girls could stand to be around 34 other girls fighting for one man. The thought is just absurd, surely you must know that in your heart." Mason takes a breath, examining me "The point, Maxon, is that you lost her because of your stupid decision. You had a chance at giving her happiness, and supporting her and you didn't do it. So why are you going to keep shattering her heart? It hurts her every single time she sees you, but when you try to confront her about it it's like stabbing her in the heart all over again. You lost her Maxon, it's over so please don't keep hurting her, or I might have to step in, and I really don't want to have to do that. I only want what is best for her, you can understand that I hope."

With one pat on the shoulder Mason moves around me and moves toward the royal wing, no doubt going to escort America. You would think I would be angry at Mason for confronting me like that, but really it just made me admire him even more. How could he stay that calm and collect? Maybe he really is the best thing for America. He was right about me making the mistake that ultimately resulted me losing her, so really do I even deserve her?

"Prince Maxon is everything alright?' A soft voice asks from behind me. I turn around to meet the soft eyes of one of America's old maids that we brought along with us at the request of Mason. I believe her name is Anne.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say, my voice a bit shaky. I don't really know if I am alright, but I don't want to worry the poor girl.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?" She asks once more.

_America_

I know that isn't part of my choices, though. I smile at her and shake my head, though.

"No thank you miss. I think I must be getting down to dinner now, but that you for your help." I bow slightly to her before turning on my heel and leaving the guest wing. On my way down to the dining hall I run into none other than America and Maxon. I straighten my back and smile at both of them as I pass.

"Lady America, Prince Mason." I say politely, before slipping into the dining hall.

I am not leaving this palace without America back on my arm

I am determined.

**So I have decided that every 100 reviews I will do a chapter in Maxon's POV since you all seemed to like the last one (Chapter Eight). So here is a chapter that will hopefully give you Maxerica fans some hope. I really hope you all like it, and thank you all so much for getting me to 200 reviews that it just so amazing, and I would just like to point out that there are stories in this fandom that have 30 chapters and haven't reached 200 reviews before, and I have not even reached 15! That is so amazing to me, and it's all because of you guys. You are the reason I work so hard on these chapters and still get them out so fast. **

**Follow me on instagram for behind the scenes, and fun stuff about the story (maybe even some sneak peeks!) at MandLMacerForLife. When I get to 20 follows I will do something awesome for the fans of my story! Thanks so much for reading everyone and I will hopefully update tomorrow if I am not flooded with make-up homework! **

**Remember to vote on my poll to help see who America ends up with. It closes and finalizes on Sunday! **

**Thanks! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	14. Chapter 14

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thanks to all that reviewed! **

**CluelessAngel****: Thank you for reading, and I will try to cut them down a bit. **

**maggiebswim****: It's all up to America! Thanks for reading! **

**kassoug4****: That's the fun part! **

**Bluetardis00914****: I cannot wait for The One! #TeamMaxon**

**Guest: I guess we will have to wait and see! **

**Caroline: Only every 100 reviews, we are almost half way there again! Thanks for reading! **

**Amanda80414: Description is important to me! Thanks so much! **

**BananaLlama6****: One vote per customer! Sorry, lol thanks for reading! **

**Dauntless selected****: Opps! Sorry my hands sometimes don't correlate with my brain! **

**DivergentMockingjayElite****: Thank you so much! This is so sweet of you **

**GallagherGirls13BYE****: Thanks sweetheart, you are the best! **

**theselectionqueen****: Thank you so much! I really appreciate the support! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: Don't worry I don't have a life either! **

**Guest mih: When don't I update? LOL **

**Guest: Here is your update! **

**Byeology****: Writers block will not come between me and my boys (Mason and Maxon) I promise! **

**ZetakloveN3****: I guess we will just have to see! **

**Theoneamerica****: Thanks so much! IT really means a lot **

**Caraj4: Thanks! Now I know who she is! **

**Winterprincess: I'm glad you got to read it! I hope you enjoy! **

**Guest mih: Of course I am ;) **

Chapter 14

Dinner is relatively uneventful, leaving out the part that Maxon is staring at me the whole time. I do myself a favor and try to ignore it the best I can. I laugh, and joke with all the other royal families. It really makes me feel like I really do belong, and that I can be the Princess everyone expects me to be, even with a different Prince than when I started.

"Lady America, what's the biggest difference now being out of The Selection?" The Queen of France asks, her daughter, Princess Daphne has been making googly eyes at Maxon the whole time we have been here, not that I care…..that much. I smile at the Queen, and take a drink of my wine.

"It feels…." I start, trying to search for the right words. "It feels like I don't have to try as hard. It's a lot easier without 34 other girls around. I guess it's easier for me not to be involved in a competition. I've never really been the competitive type." The Queen nods at me with a smile on her face, apparently approving of my answer.

"What do you think participating in The Selection taught you?" The King of Germany asks me. I am glad I prepared for all of these questions and attention.

"Responsibility." I say, holding my chin up a little higher "How to hold myself, and how to be graceful and regal. It also taught me how to be organized, and how to make careful decisions, but quite decisions. I guess I learned that one the hard way, though." Everyone in the room lights up with laughter. There is no doubt in my mind that everyone here is thinking the same thing. My idea to eliminate the caste system. "It taught be many more things, and I hope they will stick with me forever. Sylvia was an excellent teacher." I can practically hear Sylvia blush sitting at the table next to mine.

"Well, you were an honor to teach, Lady America." She states quietly, but firmly. She is definitely still the same Sylvia I know.

"What influenced your decision to leave, The Selection, Lady America?" Princess Daphne asks, and I think Mason can feel me tense up, sitting next to me because he instantly grabs my hand.

"I don't think-"

"No, Mase, it's fine. I don't mind answering this question. I think I've put it off for long enough." I say cutting him of cleanly, and kissing his hand softly, our fingers twinning together. Everyone is staring at us with big happy smiles, happy that we are happy. Well except for Ilea's royal family, minus Queen Amberly. I take a deep breath before answering.

"I left because…there were some people who were very….disrupting during my stay at the Palace. The competition is rough, as many of you can imagine, but it got a lot worse as the days went on. The days started getting longer, and some of the ladies started getting a lot more aggressive towards the competition. I didn't want to be involved in it anymore, so I had to make a decision that was the best for myself. I made the decision a week before I actually left, but I found myself putting it off a lot. Some ladies were accusing me of being Prince Maxon's favorite, and in some cases I believed I was. The truth is I just couldn't handle a competition like that." I say, I can feel every person's eyes on me. They are holding on to each of my words like they are the Holy Bible.

"You are very wise for your age, Lady America." Says the Queen of India "It makes me wonder if your philanthropy project about eliminating the caste system is a good idea. I find myself thinking about it all time ever since you suggested it. Your report was cut short because of issues with the technology. Do you think you could tell us more about this idea of yours?" I pale instantly

"With all due respect, you're Majesty. I may no longer in the running for Princess of Ilea. I have no right to share my ideas about a country that I will no longer a apart of. Unless England and Ilea have something to discuss than I have no part of that country anymore, well I won't after the day I say 'I do'" I say calmly trying to talk myself out of this.

"Oh, but surly you could just tell us a little more about it? I'm sure King Clarkson would enjoy hearing more about this especially from such a wise, and lovely girl like yourself. I'm sure not one of the girls In the Selection compare to yourself, Lady America. Please enlighten us." The Queen pushes. I almost want to laugh at the part she included King Clarkson. I am sure everything is just the opposite of what she thought. I take a deep breath, and try as best I can to make this sound presentable.

"My idea came a crossed to people in the wrong way, to be quite honest your Majesty. I was proposing that Ilea have a month where everyone Is free of their caste for that whole month. So they can see what it is like being able to do a job they are not forced to do. I was lucky enough to be born into a caste in which I have my own talent. My little brother, Gerad, who is not present at the moment is a prime example of someone who would benefit from this….challenge. He doesn't want to have anything to do with art or music. Gerad is interested in Science, and sports, but he can't do that in the caste of 5. I want people to experience jobs outside of their castes." Once again I find myself having everyone captivated. I am quite impressed with myself in achieving such a realness in such a short amount of time. The King of Spain turns to King Clarkson, who is not saying a word, and is hiding his emotion quite well. I hold my breath, waiting for an explosion.

"Well, Clarkson. I, myself, would be disappointed seeing this girl leave. If it were my son's Selection I would make sure to find him a girl like that because that is everything a good Princess, and Queen should be. It's a shame you let her get away, Prince Maxon. I guess you will have to do away with one of the other ladies."

"You know, Lady America" starts the Queen of France again "One of my favorite things you did while participating in The Selection is when that poor girl was being punished. I heard about your heretic actions while trying to save the girl. I have expressed my distaste about such cruel and inhuman punishment before to Clarkson before, but you just pulled the knot tighter. I give you props for such bravery." Hearing people talk about Marlee makes my heart ache to see her face, and hear her face. I force a tight smile trying to hold back tears

"Yes, Marlee was one of my best friends during my time in The Selection. She's a person I will never forget." After that the rest of supper is silent, and I thank God for it.

After supper Mason and I walk hand in hand back to are rooms. It's silent for about half way until Mason breaks the silence.

"They are all right you know, about you being wise. You would have done so much more for Ilea than any of those other girls, and I want you to know something, America. If you ever want to go back to ilea for any reason I'm not going to force you to stay here with me. If you ever want to beak the engagement and go back to Maxon than I have no right to stop you." I can hardly believe what I am hearing.

"After everything he did to me? Do you even hear yourself, Mason? I don't want to go back. I'm sure Maxon will find happiness in one of the other three girls I doubt he is missing me too much or he would have called me back by now. You know the rules, the Prince can call back any of the Selected girls at any time." I say, Mason squeezes my hand, and kisses my forehead

"I know, and I don't want you to leave. I'll see you tomorrow, alright Beautiful? Good Night." Mason kisses my lips softly once more before going off to his room, but I notice something off about him. I don't bother myself with it and go into my room to ready for bed.

**So this is a surprise chapter because to be honest I wasn't going to update today. It's almost midnight where I am, and I have tests, and school tomorrow, but after I saw all my reviews I decided that my amazing readers were dying for a chapter so who am I to deny them one? So here is a small interesting filler chapter that shows some stuff about the new and approves Lady America. I hope you all enjoy it! I hope to update again tomorrow, or for sure on Saturday.**

**Follow me on Instagram for awesome sneak peeks, and behind my laptop stuff. When I get to followers I will do something special for you guys! Follow MandLMacerForLife**

**Vote on my poll to see who America ends up with! Maxon vrs Mason, and you only have two more days! I will start taking Guest votes on Saturday! **

**Also, what do you guys think about a sequel to this story? Something to start thinking about! **

**Thanks! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	15. Chapter 15

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Basedonthosebooks****: Thank you so much for loving this! I don't know what the sequel would be about yet because I don't even know who she will end up with yet! I don't think I would do another selection though because that's really overdone. **

**BananaLlama6****: Mason is a good guy! Yes I am incredibly devoted to this story, and I do update very frequently! **

**Dauntless selected****: It's not as big as other ones I have done! **

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: Your wait is over! Mason isn't that bad, Maxon was the one at fault in this story, and he did treat her in a bad manner it's not just the thing with Kriss! **

**DivergentMockingjayElite****: Thank you! I am really busy, but I always seem to find the time! **

**theselectionqueen****: I am shocked by it to! I'm almost to 300! **

**Ciara: I am trying so hard not to disappoint anyone! **

**Shawwwtttttyyyy****: You must be patient! Maxon can't always be the center of attention! **

**Byeology****: No writers block for me! **

**marissalara97****: I thought it was cool too! Thanks for reading! **

**I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt****: No one knows that yet, not even me! Don't make assumptions because you'll just a disappointed in the end! **

**Winterprincess: I thought you guys might like my version of America! **

**kassoug4****: I guess we will just have to wait and see. **

**america64: Thank you for reading! **

**ParisNessie19****: I'll think about it ;) **

**Guest: Mason is a sweetheart! **

**maggiebswim****: Sleep is a good thing! **

**Adriana: Awww thanks so much! **

**WisegirlAnnabethChase****: I guess we will see! **

**Guest mih: Thanks so much! **

**Caraj4: Go Me! That's so sweet of you **

**dayaya198: I guess we will have to see! Maxon might have messed up to bad this time. **

**Guest: Mason is a good thing, I wish everyone could see that! Thanks for reading! **

**ZetakloveN3****: Of course it's not over! That wouldn't be a very good story! **

**Guest: Here is the update! **

Chapter Fifteen

I am in my room brushing out my long red hair out of pure boredom. The ball is tomorrow, and Amelia is making sure everything is perfect for tomorrow. My family went back to Carolina to visit Kota, and Mason has been in meets with his parents all day. I have finished all my paperwork for the day, so now I am left with nothing left to do, but sit here. I remember what it was like during The Selection when Maxon was spending time with the other girls and when his father wouldn't allow him to come see me. This felt like the right kind of boredom. I know Mason isn't making out with another girlfriend, and it makes me feel good knowing I am the only one in his life.

It makes me sad thinking about who will be the next Queen of Ilea. I now only pray that Elise wins by some miracle, because if it is Celeste or Kriss the country is going to hell. Elise and I have not had time to even say hello to each other, because The Elite are usually always with Maxon and I really don't want to be around him right now. I know it's something I am going to have to get used to, but right now it's still so fresh in mind. Everything he said to me is still right there haunting me every moment of the day. It's too early to start treating him as my soon to be colleague.

A soft knock comes from my door. I call for the person to come in, thinking it's probably Amelia coming to freak out over some small detail that is wrong for her. Much to my surprise it's not her, and instead it's a guard. I stand and smile at the young man. He bows to me before speaking.

"Lady America, I'm sorry for intruding on your study but, Her Majesty Queen Amberly of Ilea wishes for you to join her for tea in the guest lounge with the ladies of The Elite." My eyes widen, and my heart thumps against my chest. Why does Queen Amberly want to spend time with me when I'm not even a part of The Elite anymore? It's odd, but how can I refuse something like that?

"Of course. I will be there in a moment, please tell her to start tea without me, though I will only be a few minutes to freshen up." I say, the guard bows one more before leaving. I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror. I look presentable for tea in black slacks and a crisp sapphire blue blouse. My hair is done up in a neat doughnut bun on top of my head with one short piece from each side hanging down. I guess it's now or never.

I make my way down to the lounge room, and the Queen is sitting on a chair surrounded by the other girls. I smile at them all as I take a seat next to the Queen.

"Hello ladies. It's nice to see you all again." I say, accepting a cup of tea from The Queen.

"Thank you for joining us, Lady America." Queen Amberly says with a smile on her face. The other ladies have smiles on their faces to, but I am smart enough to see right straight through the fake ones, aka Kriss and Celeste.

"Of course, and please call me America. Everyone around here does, titles don't go very far here." I say, and it's true. I don't go by Lady America here with anyone besides the guards, and sometimes some of the maids. Anyone else just calls me America.

"Of course, dear. I've asked you to join us because as you know quite well The Selection will be over soon, and one of these ladies will be in the same position you are in now. I was hoping you could explain to them a little bit about what it's like, and some of the things you do. I believe it would be good for them to hear it from someone who is in the position as we speak." Queen Amberly explains. I mentally smirk. This is a chance to show Kriss and Celeste just how much more important I am than them.

"Of course Queen Amberly. I would be honored to explain my everyday duties to these ladies." I sit up straighter and take a sip of my tea. "Right now my job is pretty much just to help Queen Isabella out when she needs it. Princess Amelia will be gone soon, because she is engaged to the Prince of France. Soon it will only be me, and I need to prepared to do it all by myself. I do a lot of paperwork, important paperwork for Queen Isabella and King William. A lot of statistics for the country, and planning. It may seem easy from the training that Sylvia has given you, but I promise when it all starts piling up it won't be as easier anymore." I laugh, I know it's mean of me to try and scare them, but a girl's aloud to have fun isn't she? I've never been one to be behind in my paperwork. "You don't want to get behind in any of it, I promise. It's a very dangerous thing for important documents and things that have to do with foreign affairs than you can find yourself in some series trouble." I can see the terror in their faces, but it just makes me sit up a little straighter.

"Have you ever gotten behind before, America?" Celeste asks me, her voice is lacking the usual sarcasm, and annoyance. Good. I smile at her.

"No." I answer bluntly

"Does Prince Mason help you with anything?" Kriss asks, and I just laugh.

"Are you kidding? Mason has enough of his own work to do, and I guarantee Prince Maxon won't be able to help you either. We each our own jobs to do, and if you don't think you will be able to handle it than I highly doubt you will be able to take on being a Princess. I highly doubt you want to be in the position of ruining a country." The look of terror in their eyes is almost comical.

"Very nicely said, America." Queen Amberly said, "She's right, Ladies. It's a big responsibility and the more I watch you ladies the more I start to worry. I don't want anyone to be humiliated in the process, and I certainly don't want the country to suffer from Maxon's decision. Lady America is sad to know you won't be in the running anymore. I really think you would have made an excellent Ilean Princess, and it's disappointing to know you won't be there to back up my Maxon, but I respect your decision. You make the Ilean People proud, America I want you to know that. You are welcome back at any time, I hope you know that, America." I can practically feel the jealousy radiating off of the other girls. I smile at Queen Amberly and she smiles back at me.

"Thank you, Queen Amberly." I know it's wrong for me to feel smug, but I can't help but feel it tightening my chest.

After tea I am making my way back to my room, feeling smug and proud of my performance in front of the other girls and the Queen. God, I'm acting like I am still a part of their game. A hand expectantly touches my arm. I gasp and turn around quickly to meet very familiar brown eyes.

"Maxon? What is it?" I asked, trying to hide my discomfort. Looking at Maxon makes my heart drop. He looks nothing like the Maxon I once knew. He has dark circles under his eyes, even darker than when he first arrived. His skin is completely pale, in a non-healthy way. It's terrible to see such a big transformation in such a small amount of time. For a minute he just stares at me like he's astonished that I am speaking to him. To be honest I am quite astonished that I haven't ran away from him either.

"Can we talk? Please?" He asks, softly. I shouldn't be able to hear him, but I hear every word loud and clear "In private, please America." His voice is so desperate and broken that I know there is no way I can possibly say no, no matter how much I want to. I sigh and cross my arms a crossed my chest.

"Fine," I say "Come up to my room in thirty minutes, give the guards this so they let you threw." I say, handing him a guard with my seal on it.

"I'll be there." He promises than turns and leaves

What have I gotten myself into?

**Sorry for not updating last night! I had contest for my concert band, and I was exhausted when I got home, and if I even tried to write I would have written things that never would have made sense. So here is a chapter for you guys, and I will get to work on chapter 16 ASAP! Thanks so much for reading my story, and I have to tell you I am starting to get a little nervous each time I post these chapter because I don't want to disappoint any of you! I love writing for you guys, and I hope I never have to stop!**

**Follow me on instagram at MandLMacerForLife, when I get to 20 followers I will do something special for you guys! **

**Today is the last day to vote on the poll, guests I will not start taking your votes so tell me in your review whether you want America to be with Maxon or Mason even if you have already told me I need to know again! So just let me know so I can tally it in. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	16. Chapter 16

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Dauntless selected****: Im not that cruel! I could never hurt Mason like that! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: Aww well thank you. I have my own fandom LOL **

**Guest mih****: Aww well thank you! BTW, I don't play favorites. Because I love Maxon and Mason both, but you have to understand that I created Mason. He's from my own thoughts and I formed him like a piece of art, so yes I will always have a specific love for Mason because I created him. Just like Kiera will always love Maxon and Aspen, probably more so than anyone made up in our fanfictions! I don't particularly want him to win, though. I don't know who I want to win! That's why I am doing the vote! Thanks for reading!**

**luv2read4reading****: Only people without accounts can vote threw review, please vote on the poll located on my profile! **

**HyperFLUFFY****: Here are 2,000 more! **

**Gil: Thanks for your vote! **

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: They can't be the stars of the show all the time…..**

**Amaya93****: Thank you so much! **

**ZetakloveN3****: It's a school concert band, I'm a percussionist. I'm not cool enough to actually have a band. Anyways thanks for reading and I am almost to 300! **

**prnamber3909****: Poor Maxon **

**kassoug4****: We will just have to wait and see! **

**maggiebswim****: I don't know…..Princess America of England sounds pretty awesome to. **

**Guest: Okay, thank you for voting! YOU SHOULD GET AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN PM YOU! **

**Winterprincess: Was it a good review? I cannot WAIT for that book, I'm literally dyeing waiting! **

**Guest: Thanks you for your vote, and nice reasoning! **

**Hernameisabbi****: I will try my hardest! **

**Guests****: Mason is adorable isn't he? **

**Guest: #TeamMaxon **

**ParisNessie19****: You'll have to read to find out! **

**Thegirlontheedge****: Thank you for the compliments, but I have to keep you on your toes **

**theselectionqueen****: Instagram is completely safe if you private your account! **

**Rose: We will have to wait and see! **

Chapter Sixteen

Sitting in a room with Maxon used to be the best thing in the world. Now it's just completely awkward, and even though there is enough distance between us I still feel as though he's a complete different person than I used to know. For the first ten minutes we just stare at each other in complete silence. I fiddle with one of my pens as I sit at my desk.

"What did you need to talk about?" I ask softly

"I want to know why you left." Maxon answers.

"You know why I left, Maxon." I say, spinning around my chair to look at him

"There has to be something else that happened that I didn't know about. There has to be _something_ America. You leaving just because of me being stupid, and acting like a jerk is absurd. You're strong, and I know you way better than anyone else. Come on Ames, please just tell me so I can sleep at night." The desperation in Maxon's voice is clawing at my heart and eating at me from the inside. The look I his eyes is just so….un-Maxon like and it's crazy."

"I don't know why you are so worried about me, Maxon. You've already chosen who you want to be with. You already chose her, why don't you understand?" I say "Did you really think she was going to keep it from me? You're a smart man, Maxon I know that for a fact we've already had this conversation." Maxon has a pure look of confusion on his face, and I swear he is playing stupid with me. "Maxon Shreave you have got to be kidding me." I say exasperated.

"Who is keeping what from who?" Maxon asks, clearly bewildered "I have no idea what you are talking about America. Please, just explain it to me so I can have some sense of what is going on." Maxon says, "All I want to know is what took you away from me, and why the hell I wasn't able to stop it." Maxon's voice grows stronger as he stares at me with his gentle brown eyes that I love so much. My love for Maxon burns in my chest, and for the first time in the last two weeks I don't try and stop it. Now it's my turn to be confused. How does Maxon not know about his own engagement, is he really this desperate to get me back that he is acting like he has no idea what I'm speaking of? I take a deep breath ready to explain everything.

"When I went on the shopping trip with Amelia and Mason we did a little more than talk about fun dresses for parties. Mason and I decided to walk over to the little book store and leave Amelia with her frilly pink dresses. He brought up the subject of me being unhappy at the palace. He told me that I would always be welcome in England, and told me my qualities were perfect to be his princess. At first I shook it all off and told myself I would never take that offer, but things changed that night. I was sitting in my room minding my own business when Kriss decided to pay me a visit." Maxon is watching me intently, eyes focused and he almost looks like the old Maxon I know and love. "She come into my room extremely happy, and I really didn't see any of this coming because of all the times you told me how much you loved me and how there would never be anyone else for you. I guess I just lost myself in all of that and forgot that I was in a competition. I was so tired of fighting for you Maxon, but I knew I loved you enough to keep going. Kriss informed me that you had proposed to her, but It had to be kept a secret." Maxon's eyes widened to the size of baseballs, but I don't let him say a words because I know if he does the crying will start.

"The reason she told me was because when I started falling from your favor, and Kriss started climbing up the Selection ladder we promised to tell each other everything that could cause each other less pain. We told each other who was going home next, or when the next person was going home. She told me because she knew you proposing to her was the ultimate way to break me. I never would have left is she would have kept it to herself, but in a way I'm glad she told me so I didn't have to learn about it the hard way." I say, finally letting out my breath "I just couldn't handle the pain, you can understand that can't you?"

Maxon stares at me with large brown eyes, and a shocked face. I can't do anything but stare back at him. His face changes emotion with a blink of an eyes, at first his face is covered in a thick blanket of confusion, but then it changes to realization, and finally anger burns in his brow eyes like I have never seen it before. I just think he's angry that Kriss told me when she wasn't supposed to.

"America…" He say, but I cut him off.

"It's done and over with Maxon you can't take back your engagement with Kriss and I can't remove myself from Mason. It just doesn't work like that, you know that just as well as I do-"It's Maxon's turn to cut me off.

"America, I never proposed to Kriss." The words ring in my ears, and black spots dance in front of my vision. Were those words true, or is he just trying to look good.

_I never proposed to Kriss. _

"She had a ring, though. A real ring that she could never afford. I don't even think Celeste could afford that! Maxon, don't like to me about this because it will only make things worse." I say.

"That must have been her Great Grandmothers ring that was given to her before coming to the palace. America, she tricked you knowing what would happen if you knew the competition was over and you weren't The One. Darling, you leaving gave Kriss exactly what she wanted. Although I don't think she still expected to hear from you, especially you being demanded back by everyone in Ilea. My father told me that if you agreed to come back that I could end The Selection and everything could be done. We can get married, and everything will be just like we always dreamed it would be. Nothing else would be in are way. Can't you see that?"

The first part of the whole rant is what I am still trying to process. Everything he said makes so much more sense, and it does sound like something Kriss would do. Celeste even warned me about it, and I was to blind and stupid to realize it. If I would have opened my eyes and used my common sense than none of this would have ever happened, and I could be with Maxon. On the other hand I know I would still be stuck up in the stress of the competition.

"Maxon." I say "This doesn't work like that. I'm engaged to Mason, and I can't just take that back. People expect to see the new happy royal couple married in a few months. I can't let them down after making so many promises. You should know better than anyone that it will ever work."

"I heard what Mason told you after dinner. He told you if you wanted to come back to me than everything would be fine. Don't you want to come back?" Maxon asks, his brown eyes hurt, and curious.

"I don't know if I want to come back, Maxon." His face drops "I don't know if you remember, but even before Kriss made her little acting debut you weren't the same Maxon that I fell in love with. Here I can be myself without being ridiculed, or judged. This country is so free, and they don't segregate their people by how much money they have. I don't have to worry about being attacked in the middle of the night by a crazy group of rebels. I'm safe here, but in Ilea it's a mess." I say, standing up to meet his eyes.

"I'll keep you safe, Ames. I'll do anything to ensure your safety, and the caste system can be revised, but we need you to do that! The way the other royals reacted to your ideas for the caste means they will expect father to at least try it out, and he can't refuse that. We need you to make these changes. I need you to get through this. Please don't make me marry one of those other girls, I don't know what I would do with myself. I can't lose you, America. I just can't lose you."

I see Maxon fall apart right in front of me, and actual tears come from his eyes. It makes me want to cry, but I take a deep breath and stand up straighter. I walk towards him, and pull him into my arms hugging him tightly. I deeply inhale his sent, trying so hard not to break down with him.

"Maxon," I whisper "Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you so upset, please."

"You can't leave me, Ames. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done and everything I've let happen throughout this competition." I sigh into his shoulder, and kiss his cheek.

"I'll think about it, and I will tell you who I am going with tomorrow at the end of the ball, but you have to give me some time and space so I can figure this all out." I say, pulling away from him. Maxon nods, but doesn't move. Instead, he leans down and presses his lips to mine. I gasp slightly, but don't make any move to stop him. His kisses me, and I fall into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. We break away and just stare at each other.

"I have a meeting." I breathe, and he nods leaving swiftly

I have a choice to make.

**Well there you guys go. You now know the truth about Maxon and Kriss, and it was just as most of you predicted. America has a choice to make, and let me tell you it is not an easy one. Please if you have not casted your vote for Maxon or Mason please do so because I will close the poll in a couple hours! I am going to try to post at least two more chapters tonight before I go to bed. I AM TEN REVIEWS AWAY FROM 300! That means that the next chapter should be in Maxon's POV, right? I guess we will have to see how many reviews I get before I start the next chapter. **

**I got 20 follows on Instagram, but I don't know what I am going to do for you guys yet. I am juggling a couple different things, but give me a couple days to decide what I am going to do. Anyways, please you can still follow me, because I love hearing from you guys! I post some pretty interesting stuff on there at time as well LOL! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	17. Chapter 17

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**kassoug4****: Only a couple more chapters until we find out! **

**prnamber3909****: You are explaining exactly how I feel! I can't choose either LOL **

**maggiebswim****: We will have to see what America chooses! **

**THEONEL *Fingers crossed* **

**Dauntless selected****: Mason doesn't deserve his heart being broken! **

**Guest: Thank you so much! **

**Percabethrulzs****: I'm glad you like it so much! **

**EileenAbbey****: You have to admit that Mason is quite a darling, though :D **

**GallagherGirls13BYE****: We've been over this, darling Mason belongs to me! **

**BananaLlama6**** : We will have to see if it was enough! **

**RainSpell****: Aww thank you! **

**Caraj4: I'm starting to get excited to! **

**lilythemermaid****: Thanks so much, and I hope your conflictions come to a quite conclusion! **

**Guest****: You are so very welcome! **

**Guest: My Mason is pretty perfect isn't he? **

**Hernameisabbi****: #PercussionPower**

**luv2read4reading****: Much more on it's way! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: My thoughts exactly **

**theselectionqueen****: Here is more! **

**Nicole155: #TeamMaxon**

**Winterprincess: Your reviews always make me smile! **

**Guest****: Mason is adorable, I KNOW! **

**AMrocks21****: You HAD ME TERRIFIED! Thanks for reading LOL! **

**tosca00710****: Kriss isn't over with yet! **

**Aliza: #TeamMason **

**dakotamo****: PM, me darling! **

**Guest: Mason will not go unloved if America does not choose him. I have it planned out both ways. **

**buthudska****: Yes Ma'am!**

**WisegirlAnnabethChase**** : #TeamMaxon **

**dayaya198****: I guess we will have to see! **

**Guest mih: I won't forget! I am still thinking about it! **

**DivergentMockingjayElite****: Thank you so much! **

**SelectionForever: Aww thank you darling! **

Chapter Seventeen (Maxon's POV)

Leaving America's room I feel more than a sliver of hope. There is still a chance that I will get America back, but I choose not to think about the other option that she has. Mason and I grew up close, almost like brothers, but he having America just isn't right. She belongs at my side just like we both have dreamed of for years. Before I get myself to excited there is something important that must be done. Something that should have been done as soon as I realized why America had been so distant from me. I make my way up to the end of our guest hall where The Elite's room are. I am soon standing in front of the middle one. It's time to do something that should have been done as soon as possible.

I knock on the door, and Kriss answers. She smiles at me with a sort of cold seductive smile that looks so out of place on her sweet face. Well the face that used to be sweet, but then something happened and she turned into Celeste's twin sister, as America likes to call her.

"Maxon." She says, smirking at me, and throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder "What a pleasant surprise won't you please come in." I put my Prince face on and walk swiftly into her room.

"Lady Kriss I believe we need to have a talk." I say in my professional voice

"About what, Maxon?" She asks, sitting on her bed holding her wrap closer to her body.

"I was just returning from having a conversation with Lady America, and she revealed to me the real reason why should left The Selection." I say, standing straight and filling my voice with authority. Kriss gazes at me with an odd curious look.

"Did she admit that she was a coward, and left because she was afraid of a little competition?" Kriss laughs a cruel laugh full of evil.

"America wasn't afraid of competition." I say threw gritted teeth "America left because she was sick and tired of dealing with immature little girls like yourself." Kriss's eyes widen at my tone.

"Excuse me?" She asks softly looking at me with soft brown eyes

"You heard me Lady Kriss. You're actions with proposing a fake engagement and lying Lady America was unacceptable behavior especially from someone who is in the running to one day be my wife. When we return to Ilea in two days you will return to your respective province with no word to anyone. You are no longer in the running to become the next Princess of Ilea." I say, keeping my voice strong.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kriss says, staring at me with anger blaring in her brown eyes "You're not really eliminating me, are you Maxon?" She asks batting her eyelashes at me.

"Yes, I am, what you did was inexcusable, and I will not stand for it." I say, standing my ground.

"So you're giving me up for some stupid no good Five who has done nothing, but ruin the country? What the hell is wrong with you?" Kriss hisses, losing her temper

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! America is more of a lady than you will ever be, now you've heard what I've had to say. Goodnight Lady Kriss." I leave her room, storming out in anger. I go back to my room. My face is red with anger, and I run my hands threw my hair rapidly.

How had I let that women come between America and I? How could I let one women blind me to the point she manipulates everyone around me as well.

"Maxon, are you alright?" I hear a whisper come from my door. I look up to see none other than Marlee Thames standing in my doorway with a concerned look all over her face. Marlee was brought with us as a present for America, but I don't think she's had the chance to see her yet.

"If I lie will you chastise me?" I ask, looking in the mirror at myself. Marlee sighs, and closes my door coming in to sit next to me. After the terrible thing that happened to Marlee I began to visit her regularly visiting her. She and I have become like brother and sister.

"Did you talk to America?" She asks, rolling her eyes at my comment.

"Yes.

"What did she say?" Marlee asks

"She said that she would let me know by the end of the ball tomorrow." I answer

"That means you still have a chance, Maxon!" Marlee exclaims

"Yes, but it also means he has a chance." I say, burying my head in my hands. I can practically hear Marlee roll her eyes at me

"You're lucky you have this much of a chance! You messed up Maxon, you can't honestly believe that she will just jump straight back in your arms because you said sorry, can you? He's treated her like the Queen she's always deserved to be treated like. Of course he's going to have just as much chance as you, if not more." I close my eyes, and sigh in defeat knowing that she's exactly right.

"I know, but it still hurts thinking that she is still with someone else. I don't know what to do with myself, and if she does pick him what am I supposed to do? Kriss is already going home when we get home so that leaves Celeste and Elise. I don't even come close to loving either one of them so what am I supposed to do? Marry one of them and live miserably?"

"Yep," Marlee says, cheerfully "And live with knowing that it's your fault for putting yourself, and the poor girl you marry in that situation."

"You make me feel so good about myself." I shoot at her.

"That's not my job. My job is to make you realize what you kind of mistake you have made, and it's my job to make you feel bad about it." I snort at this.

"Trust me I feel bad enough" I say, and Marlee laughs making her way to the door.

"Obviously you don't because you're not on your knees yet." She says, and then disappears out the door.

**So I got Chapter Seventeen done for you guys! The poll is closed, but I am not going to tell you who won, because that would ruin the whole story! So I will tell you that the scores were EXTREMELY CLOSE! We were at a tie for three days, and finally the score broke. So the score was 55 to 56, and I could barely believe how many people voted. It was phenomenal guys, it really was. The next chapter will be THE BALL! Anyways thanks for reading and getting me to 300 REVIEWS! I am so excited, and I have to tell you all that my goal for this story is to rack up to 500 review s by the end of the story (We have a while.) You think we can do it? I do! It took us THREE chapters to get to 300 THREE! **

**Follow me on instagram at MandLMacerForLife**

**Thanks! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	18. Chapter 18

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Bookworm973****: Yes I did, thanks for the warning!**

**theselectionqueen****: thank you so much! **

**Basedonthosebooks****: Nope, this story isn't done quite yet! We still have a little bit more left to go! **

**ParisNessie19****: Yes, yes she did! **

**prnamber3909****: Mason is my sweetheart, I certainly fell for him! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward**** : No problem! I just wrote 3,000 for you! **

**kassoug4****: Thanks so much! **

**Winterprincess: Kriss will be gone soon enough…or will she? **

**HyperFLUFFY****: I cried while writing this chapter! **

**Guest: Team Macon? Who's that? **

**Guest: I guess you will find out below! **

**Freakinprincess: He just wants what is best for her! **

**maggiebswim****: I couldn't forget about Marlee! **

**BananaLlama6**** : It was certainly really close! **

**ZetakloveN3****: Percussion is like snare drum, base drum, bells, timpani, any instrument that you can hit or strike**

**Guest mih: I put a lot of effort into my endings! **

**Caraj4: Aw I love Mason #TeamMason **

**Hernameisabbi****: PM ME! **

**AMrocks21****: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I took a look and reviewed! **

**Swimchick: Aww thank you! **

**Guest: Here it is! **

**DivergentMockingjayElite****: I like to torture people on instagram LOL! **

Chapter Eighteen

Getting ready for important balls, and parties is something I should be used to by now, but there is just something about this one that gives me anxiety. Maybe it's the fact that this is my first public party in England where I can truly be tested for the sport, or maybe it has something to do with the fact that I have to make one of the most important decisions of my life in only three short hours. My maids hurry around me doing my hair and makeup, but I can't concentrate on any of it. Mason is laying a crossed my bed watching my maids paint my finger nails with an amused expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, glancing over at him, and he just grins at me.

"It's funny watching you try and figure things out. Are you making a mental pros and cons list with Maxon and I?" Mason asks, clearly amused. I stare at him with wide eyes, doing a mental double take.

"W-what are talking about?" I stutter out clearly shocked by his knowledge of the situation.

"Mer, you don't need to hide it from me. I told you the other day the choice is up to you." Mason stands up and comes to sit by me, and my maids hurry out to go fetch more polish.

"I don't want to hurt you or him." I whisper "This is all so stressful."

"You need to do whatever you want to do, love. I've told you before that all that matters to me is your safety and your happiness. Nothing would kill me more to see you stay with me out of guilt and be miserable for the rest of your life. If you want to go back with him than you need to tell me so I can arrange it." Mason takes both of my hands in his, careful to check to see if the polish is dry. He kisses the back of my palm, and smiles at me.

"What he did….the things he said were not okay, and how am I supposed to believe that all of that is behind us? I don't want to go back to that just to torture myself with pain again." I say, squeezing his hands. Mason sighs and searches for words.

"You can't be sure that he won't repeat his actions, you can never be sure of anything anymore, but whatever you choose you will always be welcome here. If fate works against us than you need to go do something about it, and be what, and who you are supposed to be. Whether it's with me or Maxon I don't care, as long as you are happy." Mason stands, and kisses my forehead. "I have to go get ready for the party now. I will see you in a half an hour, alright?" I nod, and he smiles, kissing my forehead once more before leaving me alone, just as my maids come back in.

After a couple more minutes of prepping it's finally time for the dress. Sliding the ball gown over my body is like I'm living in a dream. The fabric is like silk against my skin, and the skirt is heavy, but it's absolutely beautiful. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I look in the mirror at the mater piece my maids have created. I truly look like the princess I am going to be one day, no matter what country it is for.

"You ladies are so talented. Thank you so much." I say, pulling all three of them into a hug. We hug for a little while before pulling back.

"We have faith in you, Lady America. We know what whatever choice you make will be the right one." Anne says. "We couldn't ask for a better Lady to serve." I bat away a tear that fell from my eye.

"You girls are the brightest lights in my life, I really hope you know that." We all hug once more, and then I am off to join Mason in the lobby. My long red hair is curled gracefully down my back with gold and emerald pins in my hair, my maids formed them to look like a tiara/headbands.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Lady America!" Queen Isabella says, coming towards me and gathers me in a tight hug. I smile, and hug her back.

"Thank you, Queen Isabella. You look amazing" I say taking in her dark blue down. She smiles and squeezes my shoulder. I have a feeling she knows about my decision.

"You know, you aren't supposed to outshine the Birthday Girl, Lady America." Says an accented voice behind me. A smile dances a crossed my face as I turn around to face Amelia. She is smirking with her arms crossed over her chest. She looks dazzling in her deep gold dress. She is most definitely the star of the show.

"I'm so sorry my darling. Would you like me to go put on one of the potato sacks the cooks just threw out?" I ask teasing, making her laugh.

"That would make me feel much better." We both laugh together.

"Alright Lady America. We better get in there so the Birthday Girl can make her big entrance." Mason says, offering his arm to me and a smile to his sister. I give Amelia one more hug before taking Mason's arm and letting him guide me into the party.

The ballroom is filled with people from all over the world. The spacious room is now crowded with people, people, and more people. Mason gets hello's from everyone, and he introduces me to everyone he knows, which is pretty much everyone. We finally get to take a break and sit down when it's time for Amelia to make her entrance. An announcer gets everyone's attention before speaking.

"Please all rise as we all welcome Princess Amelia Scarlett Adele Aurelia, the youngest daughter of England's beloved King William and Queen Isabella. Please welcome, on her eighteenth birthday, Princess Amelia." Amelia gracefully walks out onto the balcony that looks over the ballroom. We all clap and smile for like five minutes before she descends the stairs. Mason and I dance for almost three hours straight before I realize we only have one hour left until the ball is over. Mason glances over at me.

"Your eyebrow is twitching." He teases, and I glare at him, and pull him over to the side door that leads out to the gardens. He follows me willingly outside. My back is to him, and my breathing is picking. To be honest I don't know what I say, or what I am going to do. I take a deep breath before turning to him, trying to stay calm. I breathe deeply once more.

"I need to go back with Maxon." I say, holding back tears. "I don't want to leave you, Mason I really don't, but the people of Ilea need me. If I don't go back then they will be stuck in this everlasting hell that they don't deserve to be living in. I love you more than I actually ever thought I could love someone who wasn't Maxon. You changed my life, and taught me so many lessons that I will carry with me forever, but you can find someone better than me. Go find a princess who deserves someone as good as you. "Tears are streaming freely down my face now, and I can't believe I am saying this to him. I don't look at his face, afraid of what I will find. "You don't deserve me, and I can't stay here knowing that my heart is somewhere else. I can't betray you like that, Mason." I say, my voice barely a whisper. "You don't deserve that." There is nothing but silence for a couple moments after I am done speaking. Mason takes a deep breath, taking everything that I just said in, and then to my surprise…..he laughs!

"America do you honestly think I'm upset with you? Yes, I am a little disappointed, who wouldn't be? You're an amazing girl and you deserve everything I can possibly give you, don't cry, My Love." Mason whispers but everything he just said just makes me cry even harder. Mason chuckles harder holding me tighter to him. We cling to each other for a little while, until I hear someone start to approach. Mason pulls away. I sigh, and start to slip off my ring, but he stops it.

"No, I want you to keep it." I stare at him

"Mason, you can't possibly expect-"He cuts me off cleanly

"I want you to keep it, alright?" he says, and I nod.

"Thank you, Mason. You have no clue how much this means to me. You really do not understand how much this means to me." Mason smiles at me

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Now I believe someone is waiting for you." He says, and that's when I noticed Maxon standing a few feet away from us. I turn to face him, and when I look back to find Mason he is already gone.

I feel like I want to bolt right then and there.

**So…..I cried this whole time writing this. I cannot believe I just did that to Mason….*SOBS* He was like…..my….I don't even know, but it was sad, and I want to beat Maxon in the head with a hammer for making me do it. So…now you Maxerica fans have what you wanted and I am going to go cry in a corner….in the dark…..alone. **

**So I figured out what I am going to do for you guys (my instagram followers) for those of you who know what chatzy is I am going to have a live chat with you guys! Chatzy is just a sight where you can type me messages and I will answer, and we can just hang out and have fun! The chat is going to be a day during my spring break, and I will post the date and time on my instagram a long with the link. Yes it is free, and you don't have to have an account (as far as I know)! Do any particular days NOT work for you? So I should be a lot of fun! I'm thinking of doing this every 20 followers on instagram! **

**So in your reviews I want you guys to tell me your TOP THREE favorite Selection Fanfictions. Just for fun! **

**Also, what do you guys think of a spin off dedicated to Mason? I mean I just can't leave him hanging. Would you all read it like you read this story? Let me know! **

**Thanks! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	19. Chapter 19

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**theselectionqueen****: The spin-off is up now and called Redemption! There is a lot more to this story though, so stay tuned! **

**DivergentMockingjayElite****: Aww I'm glad this is your favorite! Thanks so much for reading! **

**Basedonthosebooks****: This isn't an Epilogue! There is so much more story to go, and I have an alternate ending up called Redemption so go check it out! **

**Dauntless selected****: Instead of listening to sad music you can go read my new story Redemption about Mason and America! **

**luv2read4reading****: Aww, well thank you! **

**Guest: Go read Redemption for more perfection! **

**ParisNessie19****: Mason is a sweetheart! Welcome to The Selection fandom, and I'm so glad you love my story, and to answer your question I am 14, going on 15 in May **

**maggiebswim****: Yay! So glad you enjoy this story! It's not happy ever after yet, because the story isn't complete, and in my story no one is ever safe! **

**EileenAbbey****: Aww, don't hate on Mason because he is a lot better man so far than Maxon has been! **

**prnamber3909****: Go read Redemption! **

**dakotamo****: Thanks for all the ideas! The spin-off is called Redemption, and I hope you like it! Keep reading to find out, I can't give you all my secrets!**

**Bluetardis00914: Go read Redemption, his spin-off! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: Aww thanks, and HARD CORE MAXERICA fans won't read it because they are stubborn, and like to hate on my man. It's sad really.**

**kassoug4****: Mason is adorable! Thanks for reading! **

**SelectionLover: The story isn't over yet! **

**ANB: There is a possibility because it's already up, and it's called Redemption so you should go check it out! **

**Winterprincess: I wouldn't say Kriss is completely gone ;) Yes, America choose Maxon, but I don't think she will run straight back into his arms after everything he did! Mason's story is out now and it's called Redemption! **

**HyperFLUFFY****: Aww thanks for loving this story! **

**tosca00710****: Mason is a sweetheart so that's why I created a spin-off called Redemption that you should go read!**

**Guest: Thanks! Instagram is amazing (: **

**MasonFAN: I'm sorry I disappointed you! Go read Redemption to see what would have happened if Mason would have won! **

**Kiera13130****: It's already done, and called Redemption! **

**Guest: Mason took it like a man because he is a man, lol! **

**MackenzieLifebl****: Mason is my main man no matter what! Go read Redemption for more Mason! **

**BananaLlama6**** : Thanks so much, and I cried while writing this chapter! I posted the spin-off and it's called Redemption! **

**Theoneamerica****: Thank you so much! **

**xo-Katerina-ox****: We call all cry in a corner together! **

**Hawian girl: We will see soon! **

**Guest: We will have to see how it all plans out! I will definitely take it into consideration(: Here is your update! **

**Swimchick****: Aww well thank you **

**HarryPotterFan: Already done and it's called Redemption! **

**Guest mih: thank you for your amazing review! I'm thrilled that you love it! **

**Guest mih****: Do you have an account that I can PM you the link or an email? **

**Sylvia: Aww don't hate Mason! **

**X-Jinxa-X****: Thank you so much, and welcome to The Selection fandom! **

**Caraj4: I have a spin-off for Mason called Redemption! **

**RainSpell****: I am writing a whole story for Mason and America called Redemption! **

**Guest: Thank you it's up now and titled Redemption! **

**AMrocks21****: Mason is a darling! **

**Sarahy: I did in a story called Redemption! **

**Freakinprincess: Mason is a sweetheart! I don't know If I will be able to capture Mason's sweetness…..very well. **

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: Thanks for putting me on the list! **

**Tess: Thanks so much! **

Chapter Nineteen (Maxon's POV)

The English ball in honor of Princess Amelia is a sight everyone should see. The elegance of everything is perfect, but everyone is dancing and having fun. It's the complete opposite of all the balls that take place in Ilea at the palace. No wonder America likes it so much here, everything is so free and beautiful. It suits her perfectly. The Elite are scattered all over the place fascinated by the sight of the giant ballroom filled with so many people.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A voice behind me asks. I turn around to meet the curious blue eyes of Princess Amelia. She looks absolutely glorious in her beautiful gold gown, and her tiara is held in place with gold pins that would look so much better on America.

"Of course, Princess Amelia this is an amazing part. Happy Birthday." I say, kissing her hand just like my father always taught me to do to a princess. I swear the first five years of my life were centered on how to treat Princess's and Ladies. It's one of the most important things about being a Prince, my father believes because he says people will judge what kind of person you are by how you treat women.

I don't know where he could ever come with that advice because he sure doesn't follow it.

"Maxon, you better go find America before the party is over. This may be your last chance to win her over before she makes her choice." Amelia's voice drops to a whisper, and I am shocked at what she is saying.

"You know about that?" I ask, clearly in complete shock. Amelia laughs and straightens my tie, clucking her tongue at me like a mother scolding their child.

"Of course I know about that. I know everything that goes on under the roof my own house." Amelia says "I am telling you right now if you don't go find her right now there is going to be absolutely no chance of ever winning her back. Now stop standing there, looking at me and go find her." Amelia glides away from me after giving me a little push. I watch her go but then let my eyes sweep the room looking for the fiery red hair that I know so well.

When I find her my heart completely sinks. She is over on the edge of the dance floor with her arms wrapped tightly around Mason, and they are slow dancing to the song coming from the singers on stage. People are watching them with awed expressions covering their faces. Everyone in the room sees them as the next royal couple of England, and the perfect Prince and Princess. When I look at them I see the women I love in the arms of another arms, and she looks happy about it. This is like my worst nightmare, and it's a fact that it's coming true.

"Maxon!" Another familiar voice calls, and I turn around to find Celeste walking toward me with a seductive smile plastered on her voice. I hold back the urge to roll my eyes, and I offer a smile to her.

"Lady Celeste, are you enjoying yourself?" I ask, afraid of taking my eyes off of America and Mason. It's almost like I'm afraid she will disappear right before my eyes. Just like the first time.

"Oh, this is a phenomenal party. Nothing compared to what we have at the palace, though. I just love all the parties we throw back home, don't you?" I know Celeste is just trying to suck up to me because everyone here knows the Europeans throw the biggest and best parties out of every royal family. It's just a given.

"They are alright, but I indeed like getting away and experiencing these different ones. Princess Amelia knows how to throw a party, she always has been like that. We've known each other since we were children." I explain trying to keep my eyes on America without Celeste noticing, which is a lot harder than it sounds.

"What are you looking at?" Celeste asks, trying to follow my gaze. She finds me looking at America and her face flushes with jealousy and anger. I hold in my urge to run away from her, not really interested in seeing her blow up on me for looking at a girl that is no longer involved in The Selection. Celeste takes a deep breath and watches the couple twirl around the floor.

'They look happy." She says, "That's the happiest I've ever seen America, and really it suits her. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe this really is the best thing for her? She's free here and can do whatever she wants without anyone holding her back. Ilea takes the shine out of her, and it's obvious to me that she doesn't want to be in Ilea. It makes her miserable, so maybe you should honor the decision she has made, and move on with yourself. I'm not saying that you have to pick me, but Elise and Kriss are still here and we can do just as good as job as America. If you truly love her Maxon, you would let her be happy for once." Celeste walks away, and I stare at her back, shocked at her words.

Did Celeste actually just say something that made sense?

Her words sting at my heart, and I find myself watching America again. Celeste was right when she said America does look really happy. Her expression of pure joy and happiness just adds to her radiance. She looks like a flame finally allowed to burn, and who am I to take that away from her? The Selection isn't mean to ruin people's lives it's to help the country. I find myself watching America lead Mason out a door that must lead to the garden, and without thinking I follow them.

"….don't want to leave you….." I hear America speak these words and my heart shatters. I don't hear the whole sentence, but I hear enough to now that she must be choosing him, and her life of freedom.

"….you…..deserve…..that." Mason says and my breath hitches. I don't dare move from my spot to be discovered.

"You changed my life." America says loud and clear, sounding close to tears, and that is when I realize that I can't handle this anymore. I have to let her be happy and go back home to be where I need to be. I move away from my cover and put myself right in plain sight. Mason realizes me immediately, but doesn't say anything to America just yet, so I just watch.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. Now I believe someone is waiting for you" Mason says, and America turns around to see who I am. Mason leaves and I am alone with America.

What just happened?

**Maxon got lucky, that's what happened. Here is Maxon's POV for reaching me to 400 reviews. I can't express how happy I am for this amazing milestone! Next stop is 500, and I cannot wait for that moment! Thanks so much for everyone who reviews every single chapter and supports me as I try my best to please everyone with this story! **

**For those of you who don't know. I decided to surprise everyone because after the last chapter of Forever The One I noticed a lot of people upset that she didn't choose Mason, and I couldn't let myself disappoint such loyal plans. SO I now have an alternate ending story about what it would be like if America would have chosen Mason! It's called Redemption and even if you are a Maxerica fan you should still go read it because it's going to include a lot of Maxon as well. For those of you who have been asking, no it will not stop me from writing on this story because I am completely dedicated to this one! **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife **


	20. Chapter 20

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created: by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**maggiebswim****: Here is your long awaited Maxerica! I hope this is everything you hoped it would be! **

**Bluetardis00914: I know right!? **

**kassoug4****: I decided she could be nice for once LOL!**

**I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt****: I hope this chapter is good enough! Thanks for reading!**

**Guest mih: Aww well I'm glad I could help! **

**Guest mih: Thanks for reading it! **

**BananaLlama6****: I know it is completely insane! I am so excited and grateful though! **

**Winterprincess" Yes, yes she did. Maxon DID get VERY lucky. **

**RainSpell****: Need I remind you that it was I who created the AWESOMENESS that IS Mason, so he's mine thank you. **

**Caraj4: I love Mason to, and of course I will continue to update that story! **

**Basedonthosebooks****: Thanks for reading it! Sweet Maxon is a darling, I admit**

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: Thanks! You will have to read below to find out! **

**dakotamo****: Thank you Dakota! **

**prnamber3909****: Thanks so much for reading! **

**X-Jinxa-X****: Please don't die. **

**HyperFLUFFY****: Please don't hate on Mason **

**Guest: thanks so much! **

**ParisNessie19****: Indeed, this was a sort of filler chapter to be honest **

**Queen Zeena****: I'm sorry! *Hides behind Mason* **

**theselectionqueen****: Here is more! **

**Theoneamerica****: Thanks for reading! **

EileenAbbey: I hope you are happy.

Chapter Twenty

Maxon and I are alone again, and it's time to break the news to him. Even though my heart is still shattered from what he did to me I know in my heart that Maxon has always been the one for me, and we have some stuff to work on. I know we can make it work though. As we stare at each other Mason's ring feels heavy in the palm of my hand. I'm glad he allowed me to keep it because it will always be the constant reminder of him being there for me.

"You look absolutely stunning." Maxon says staring at me with his eyes gazed over in amazement. "You always look amazing, but this….is phenomenal. Mason is a lucky man." I hear the disappointment in his voice, and I know he must think I chose Mason considering us being out here together.

"Mason is a lucky man" I agree "but not for that reason. Mason will find someone better than me who won't let him down because she's still in love with another man. He's an amazing man who will go far in life, and who am I to hold him back from his greatness? This country is lucky to have him as his future leader." Maxon is staring at me in pure shock.

"D-does this mean you're choosing me?" Maxon whispers, staring at me in awe. I stare at him, not showing any emotion toward him. He has to know that I mean business with what I say next.

"No." I say, and watch his face fall with sadness "It means I pick Ilea, and that I am willing to give you another chance. You said before that I was the one who needed to earn your trust back, but now it's your turn to earn my trust back. Ilea needs a leader who will change things, Maxon and I know you and your father think my 'stunt' on the report was stupid and reckless, but was it really? The caste system is tearing the country apart, but no one cares about anyone but the royals and upper castes. I've spoken to royals here Maxon, royals who think Ilea is going to crumble under the rule of your father. I refuse to let them be right. I'm coming back because that country needs me." Maxon doesn't say a work, waiting to see if I have anything else left to say.

"I need you, Mer. You're right about everything you just said, and I swear with you by my side I will push to change everything that is wrong with the country, but I can't do it without you." Maxon's voice is so soft, and his tone pulls at my heart.

"That's why I said I would come back with you, but I'm telling you right now Maxon you have one more chance. One more chance to prove to me that all of the stuff you said to me before was you acting irrationally. I can't go through that pain again, Maxon. I love you more than anything in this world, but my heart can only take so much." Maxon nods his head, and a certain light shines in his eyes again.

"I won't let you down America. I promise you will never regret making this decision." Maxon hurries over to me, and pulls me into his arms. I cling to him relishing in his familiar scent as I bury my shoulder into his shoulder and inhale the familiarity. Hugging Maxon like this feels like returning home after a long trip out over seas. Which is pretty much what it is, to be honest.

"I hope you mean that because I certainly mean it when I say I can't handle any more heart break. " I say, hugging him tighter to me "I love you so much, and this competition took a lot out of me. I hope you know that."

"This competition is over, and it will be announced as soon as get back to Ilea. My decision has been made and I don't want to waste any time in letting everyone know that." There is a certain determination that appears in Maxon's eyes that makes my heart beat faster. I believe whole heartedly that Maxon will do anything and everything in his power to gain my trust back just like I did with him.

"I'm going to go back upstairs and start to pack my things." I say, stepping away from him "I need some time alone before I leave. I have to talk to a couple people before I leave" I don't even want to think about what the King and Queen are going to think about me going back to Ilea. I don't know how I am going to explain any of this to Amelia either. I feel like I am betraying them by coming and then leaving just like that.

"Do you think they will be mad?" I whisper to Maxon "I feel like I'm betraying them" Maxon pulls me into his arms again.

"They won't be mad at you, America." He mutters into my hair "I've known these people for my whole life, and I am here to tell you that they are the most gracious people on the planet. They will understand that this is your choice. As long as you invite them to the wedding." Maxon says, kissing the top of my head. I laugh at the last part. Would they really want to come to the wedding? After being engaged to their son and making that commitment to their country they would still want to come to my wedding to a different man? It just seems so unreal to me thinking about it.

"I guess I am just paranoid." I say, kissing his cheek. Maxon smiles at me and then draws me closer. Our lips touch and fireworks go off somewhere in the near distance no doubt for Amelia's birthday. It's ironic at what time they go off, right as Maxon and I kiss. Kissing Maxon is just as amazing as it usually is, and this time it's like it should be, gentle, nice, and sweet. This is how it always should have been, and life would have been perfect. Now as I cling to Maxon I realize that this is the right choice. Maxon and I belong together.

That's a fact.

**Chapter Twenty! I can't believe I have written this many chapters already and it's barely been a month! That's to all my reviewers who have supported me through this story, once again I couldn't do it without you. **

**Now, I want to address something that has been going on for a little while now. I have seen stories being posted (and some taken down as soon as I mention something) that have taken plots and other things straight from my story. I want to get something straight, I don't mind if you want to nit pic at something of mine to make your own, but please ask or give me some warning first. Oh, and please don't copy something straight from my story and change some words. I don't even know how that is possible considering you can't copy and paste on fanfiction. Please be considerate about that please, I work really hard to be original for my fans, and I don't appreciate my work being copied. **

**Also, I don't want to read extremely negative reviews if you don't like Mason than don't read Redemption, but he will be in this story because I created him and most people like him. I don't cater to my readers, yes I will take suggestions, but I won't change something just because an angry Maxon fan wants it to be changed. That's not the type of author I am so please keep your negative opinions to yourself. **

**Thanks to all my positive readers! I love you all, and I can't wait to post more chapters for you guys!**

**Question: Do any of my fans watch Pretty Little Liars or Dance Moms? **

**Thanks! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	21. Chapter 21

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created: by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**X-Jinxa-X****: Thank you so much for reading! **

**Karategirl537****: Chloe is by far the best! I love Nia, though too! What is your Pyramid? **

**LoreSomerhalder****: I was just curious really because I love both those TV shows and I need people to talk to about them! Who do you think A is? **

**Adriana: Thank you so much! I am #TeamChloe as well! **

**I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt****: I hate people who steal things from others! It's so annoying! **

**CrazySkaterGirl17****: Thank you so much! **

**SelectionLoverForever****: I want to know who is behind that mask so much! **

**maggiebswim****: I'm going to be hiding under my blanket during next episode! I want to know WHO IS BEHIND THE MASK!**

**dakotamo****: Thanks so much Dakota! **

**Guest mih: What is your personal Pyramid? I do have original stuff on **

**Freakinprincess: Of course it's not over! **

**prnamber3909****: What is your personal Pyramid? Thanks for reading! **

**Winterprincess: Your review was not negative at all! You are such a loyal reader! Thanks for reading! **

**Dhenn618****: That is so nice of you! I can't wait to read THE ONE! **

**ParisNessie19****: #Maxerica I've only read the first three PLL books! Yes I do try and update daily, and I mostly do. I sometimes even update multiple times a day! **

**HyperFLUFFY****: I'm glad you like it! **

**Floraquatica****: Aww well thank you so much! I can't wait until May!**

**Percabethrulzs****: What is your personal Pyramid? Thanks for reading! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: THIS IS LIKE THE BEST REVIEW EVER! I LOVE THIS! **

**BananaLlama6****: Who do you think is A? Thanks for reading! **

Chapter Twenty-One

Being back in Ilea seems so weird after being in England for as long as I was. I almost forgot what it is like being a country that isn't free. The caste system is still here haunting people and families. I know that as soon as that crown is on my head that is the first thing I will start working on. If we are going to have a stable country that people want to live in than the caste system needs to go, and I think all the royal families all over the world agree with me.

The reaction to me leaving from England was actually quite surprising to me. The English people were so supportive, and they wished me good luck. The people of Ilea were joyous about getting me back in their competition. I don't really know what I expected, to be honest I kind of was bracing myself for criticism and hate, but none came.

"You look like you're thinking too hard." Someone says from my doorway. I look up a little startled by the surprise voice, but a smile spreads over my face as Maxon's voice settles in my vision. I smile at him and sit up on my bed, forgetting about the book I had been reading.

"Hey stranger." I tease. Maxon comes over to sit next to me, and draws me in for a kiss. Our lips move together for a couple moments before we draw back for a breath, but our faces remain close to each other's.

"I've had unbearable meetings all day. My father insists that I be at every single one of them because I will be taking over pretty soon. I think he's convinced that he's going to attract a deadly disease and die tomorrow." Maxon says, rolling his eyes. I laugh, and stroke his hair, as he rests his head in my lap.

"Your father just wants to make sure you know what you are doing." I say, and I am shocked to hear myself defend King Clarkson. It's like a loud obnoxious bell ringing continuously in my ear. I try to suck it up for Maxon's sake, though.

"I never thought you defending my father would ever see the light of day." Maxon teases, and I smack his chest playfully.

"I can be nice sometimes, you know" I say, in a matter-of-face tone. Maxon winks at me, with a goofy expression all over his face.

"I prefer when you're not, though." He says, his voice husky. It makes me roll my eyes, but in all actuality I am bursting with joy and happiness inside. Being back with the old Maxon gave me butterflies in my stomach. Words cannot describe my happiness at being back here in Maxon's arms. As soon as the plane hit landing back in Ilea Maxon was already sending the other girls back home. I don't want to say I am glad that they got sent home so fast, but if I am being honest I have to admit I am happy that the stupid competition is over, even if it didn't happen the way I always pictured it. The people in Ilea were thrilled that I came back, and I am glad they have finally accepted me as their next leader.

"Behave, Maxon Schreave!" I scold, playfully and he just grins mischievously at me making fireworks go off in my head. I lean down and press my lips against his, and we kiss for almost a whole minute before we have to come up for air. His sparking brown eyes stare up at me, and I can't help but think back to when those brown eyes held nothing for me. All they were to me was two eyes full of snobbish actions and money. I remember when my mother had to bribe me just so I would join The Selection. It's funny to think about it now.

"What are you thinking about?" Maxon asks me, and I smile at him.

"I'm thinking about what you used to be to me. Before I really got to know the real Maxon Schreave." I say, racking my fingers threw his soft, blond hair.

"Oh really? Now I'm interested in hearing about what you thought of the fake Maxon." Maxon says, amusement shinning on his face. I continue to rake my fingers threw his hair.

"I thought you were a complete and utter snob." I say, not holding back my words. Maxon's eyes widen but he doesn't say anything and lets me continue. "I thought the whole Selection was stupid and useless, and pretty much used only for attention. You proved me wrong, though, completely wrong."

"What do you think of me now?" Maxon asks, covering my hand with his own.

"I think you're amazing. I've told everyone this, but I think you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met in my life. I love you more than anything in this world, and even though we have been threw a lot together If time erased I would do the exact same thing over again because I love you, and I will always fight for you, no matter the circumstance." By the time my speech is over Maxon looks close to tears.

"You, my America, are the most amazing, beautiful, and perfect girl I have ever known. I am the luckiest man on the planet to be able to hold you in my arms every day. You have no idea how glad I am that we are finally allowed to be together without any interruptions." Maxon says, as he reaches up and plays with then ends of my hair. His head is still resting in my lap, and I can't even explain how good and relaxing this is. Maxon it's up, and pulls me into his arms so we are both laying on the bed cuddling. Everything feels like it's frozen in time, and no one else in the world matters, but Maxon and America. I feel as if nothing could break us from this moment full of passion and comfort. A noise hit's my ears, and I panic. Of course this is what would happen to me when I am finally getting some times with Maxon.

The Rebels are attacking.

**I had to do something to spice things up a little bit! Now that Mason is gone for the moment I had to do something to add some drama for at least a couple of chapters. I realized I never really did anything with the rebels and they are so important in Kiera's novels so I know I have to write my version of them. So sorry for the cliffhanger by the way! **

**So I want to let you all know that I am EXTREMELY PROUD AND HAPPY! This story,**_** Forever The One, **_**is the FOURTH most reviewed story in ALL of the SELECTION fanfictions. I would absolutely DIE if my fans got it to number ONE! The most reviewed is called Chasing The Crown and it has 540 Reviews, but it is also complete and has 37 chapters! My story has 20 chapters and is already so close! I love you guys so much, and the reviews compare nothing to your continuous support! I think the reviews are just an extra bonus! Thanks for everything . **

**So, Dance Moms fans. I have a question for you, what is your personal pyramid? I have a pyramid, and it's pretty harsh because I am a dancer myself so I know what it's like…..my personal pyramid is….**

**Chloe **

**Brooke, Nia, Paige **

**Kendall, Kalani, Mackenzie, Maddie **

**I know it's mean, but I really don't like Maddie. She always seems like such a brat to me, and I've met her in real life, and she acted the same way as she does on the TV show when my best friend beat her at a competition! I love Chloe, she's such a sweetheart and I love her to death. I WANT BROOKE AND PAIGE BACK! Oh, and if Chloe leaves I am done watching. What is your pyramid? Let me know in your review! **

**PRETTY LITTLE LIARS FANS! Who do you think is A? I personally think Ezra is still involved somehow because I mean come on, who actually bought the whole book thing? I think that is just a cover up for something big! Who is ready for #AliTellsAll? I love Alison! Alison and Aria are my two favorite characters on the show! I also LOVE #Ezria and I miss those two like CRAZY! Emily is my least favorite liar, and Paige can go dig a hole and LIVE IN IT WITH ASPEN! Who do you guys think is A? Let me know in a review! **

**You guys should PM me…..I don't bite I promise! **

**Thanks! **

**MandLMacerForLIfe**


	22. Chapter 22

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**maggiebswim****: They are terrible aren't they? I LOVE PLL! **

**Floraquatica****: Thanks so much for reading! **

**EileenAbbey****: I love Chasing The Crown! Thanks so much, that is so sweet of yoU! **

**prnamber3909****: It's terrible isn't it? **

**Adriana****: I guess we will have to wait and see **

**Percabethrulzs****: I agree with most of this. **

**Byeology****: Thanks so much! **

**Bluetardis00914: Aww that is so sweet of you to say! Yes, I do have a tumblr (MandLMacerForLife) but I don't really know how to use it!**

**kassoug4****: Thanks, they are pretty adorable! **

**Guest****: Thank you for loving it so much! **

**WisegirlAnnabethChase****: I agree with this! You are the first person I know to have Kendall that far up! **

**Winterprincess: They ruin everything, I know! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward****: Aspen is terrible, and thank for reading! **

**theselectionqueen****: More is coming! **

**Hernameisabbi****: Stay alive! **

**xo-Katerina-ox****: I agree with this! **

**Someone: Mason might make an appearance or two :D OR FOUR! **

**Guest mih****: Maddie has one facial expression and it looks like she is constipated. She just isn't a good dancer in my opinion. I think Chloe is a lot better. **

**guest747: Thank you so much, I want to be an author so bad! I would love it! **

**Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way, but please keep your nasty opinions to yourself because they are extremely hurtful. **

**DivergentMockingjayElite****: Thank you so much! **

**BananaLlama6****: You have to watch the rest of it! YOU WILL BE SHOCKED!**

**Ibelieveinprincesses****: I agree with your pyramid and I miss them as well! #bringbackbrookenadpaige **

Chapter Twenty Two

Maxon instantly pulls me up and picks me up in his arms so he is holding be bridal style. I am in complete shock for one in my life when it comes to the rebels because there isn't any rebels in England. The Royal Family lives in peace from rebels. I guess that's what you get when you treat everyone in your country fairly. Once again, the rebels are going to hit the dust when I have a say so in some of the things about the country.

"America, are you alright?" Maxon asks as he runs down the hallway with me in his arms. He looks down at me with his face covered with nothing but worry and panic for me. I offer him a gentle smile, and I stroke his arm.

"I'm alright." I say, softly trying to comfort him. Finally we make it the safe room right as the gunshots start. Every time I hear the loud shot of a gun followed by a scream I flinch. The safe room holds only two other people, The King and Queen. They each let out a breath as they see us come through the door.

Maxon rushes over to the cot next to his parents, and lays me down before sitting next to me. I can hear him breathing heavy so I crawl into his lap so I can be close to him. He buries his face in my hair to try and calm himself down. I rub his back with a gentle touch trying my hardest to stay strong for him.

"We really thought they were done now that The Selection is over and you were the one chosen." Queen Amberly's soft voice says from next to his. I can hear her trying so hard to keep the tears in. Even though during The Selection she always seemed to be so strong and hard to break I know how hard these attacks really hit her, and how unbearable it is. King Clarkson pulls her into his arms and tries his hardest to comfort her.

"This has to stop." I whisper, clinging to Maxon. "This is ridiculous and no one should have to live like this. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. We need to find out what they want…..or what they are looking for." I don't want to live the rest of my life in fear like this. Queen Isabella and I had bonded when we were under the same roof, and I admit that I had confided with her when it came to the rebels. She listened to me as I spoke about the dangerous, rebellious people who raided the palace almost once a week. She told me that the only way to stop them is to figure out what they want, and go from there.

"I honestly can't think of anything they could possibly want besides money." Queen Amberly says "It's either that or they want to take over the country." My mind swirls around trying to figure out what exactly they could be looking for. I don't think they want to take over the country, but I think it's something different than that. I think they are looking for something that could hurt the country in a way that it can end up like America, broken and gone.

"Is there anything in the palace that could possible give them answers about the war against America that no one knows about?" I ask, looking at King Clarkson. Our relationship has grown the last week or so, but I wouldn't say we are the best of buddies, but we don't hate each other. I won't hate him unless he ever physically or mentally hurts Maxon ever again. I won't have that ever again.

"No, no that I can think of." King Clarkson says, but continues thinking. We sit in silence for a couple seconds before something dawns on me.

"Oh My God." I say, sitting up straight with wide eyes. All three sets of eyes are looking at me like I am crazy, but I don't care because I think I am on to something.

"What is it, darling?" Maxon asks me, stroking my arms softly.

"I think I know what they are looking for." I say softly "It makes perfect sense to why they created two different groups of rebels."

"Please elaborate, America." The King says looking at me intently trying to read my expression of shock, and realization.

"They want the secret library." I say "They must have known for a long time that there was a secret place where you kept those diaries. They think that if you find those than they will be able to bring America back. They don't just want to get rid of the monarchy, they want to get rid of the whole country." I stop and let this news sink into our brains. I can see King Clarkson and Queen Amberly looking at each other, with shocked expressions. My theory makes perfect sense considering the circumstances. "The southern rebels have been the only one's attacking this whole time. They are the ones trying to find this place, and then the northern rebels will come in and raid the place once they 'find' the library. It makes perfect sense now, the southern are the attackers and the northern are the brains. They must be working together." Everyone is staring at me.

"She's right, Clarkson. It makes perfect sense." Queen Amberly says "They are going to keep coming harder and harder until they get those diary's.

"They aren't going to get them." I say, "We just need to come up with a plan. I have a feeling the only way this is ever going to stop is to kill off, or capture the leader, or leaders. I suggest sending in spies to meet with the rebels so they can see what is going on, and report back." I lean back into Maxon's strong arms trying so hard to use his warmth to comfort me. He wraps his strong arms around me, and holds me so close to him. He kisses the top of my head and then my forehead.

"You're a genius, Darling, and absolute genius." He says, kissing my cheeks this time. I look over at King Clarkson hoping he likes my plan just as much as Maxon did. Queen Amberly looks pleased, and King Clarkson looks surprised, and a little hopeful. Pride swells in my chest, I finally impressed King Clarkson.

"I think you may be on to something, America." King Clarkson says, as he stands up. A guard is at the door alerting us that it is now safe to come out. Clarkson makes his way to the door, but looks back right as he is about to leave the room. He looks between Maxon and I before settling his uneasy eyes on me.

"I might have been wrong about you, Ms. Singer." He says, and then looks at Maxon "Nice choice, son."

**So there you have it, my lovelies. I would like to thank you all very much for all the support you give me, and I would like to ask you guys as my readers and fans something very important to me. Do you think I am self-centered? I received a review from a guest earlier today that said….**

Shut the fuck up. Stop being so self-absorbed. No one needs to know that your story is the 4th most reviewed or whatever shit you think your story is. Please stop. Not everyone thinks you're some kind of goddess we need to worship. Geez.

**This review truly made me upset because I don't want to be self-centered. I really want to know if I seem like it to the rest of you guys so I can check myself! I was just trying to thank you all for all of the accomplishments you have made with me. I really don't mind not having many reviews at all because this review really bothers me. I love my readers, and if they don't want to review than they don't have to. So please let me know alright? **

**Thanks for everything you guys do. I hope I never disappoint you guys because it's so much fun talking to all of you! You are my biggest inspiration! I am sorry I haven't updated Redemption yet. I really want to get this story out of the way before I really start on that one. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

** Guest mih: Congrats! **

**ParisNessie19: Thank you so much for defeanding me! I think that is what is going to happen in The One as well! **

**CrazySkaterGirl17: Isn't it awesome? **

**maggiebswim: I would never do that to you guys! I am not a goddess by thank you for standing by me! **

**Melody: Thank you so much, and I don't think i'll ever find out who it really was! **

**kassoug4: Thank you, and thanks for reading! Bluetardis00914: I am thankful more than anything. **

**Guest: This review made my day. Thank you so much for standing by me! **

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward: Thank you so much, Aly! **

**MyselfxYourself: Thank you for the support! **

**Caraj4: Thanks Cara! We will see if his niceness lasts! You need to make an account so we can PM! **

**RainSpell: This means so much! Thank you so much! **

**Ella: Thank you, and I try to make my story as original as possibly. Personally, I don't see where the nasty reviewer is coming from, but it's an opinion matter. **

**prnamber3909: Thank you so much! **

**DivergentMockingjayElite: Thank you so much for the support, and thanks for reading! **

**BananaLlama6: Thank you so much for understanding. I am so glad you love this story, and to answer your question, no the story isn't wrapping up. I am starting to plan something for after it though, but it's not almost done yet. **

**Luxster101: Aww thank you! **

**Slushie260: Thanks for reading, and I PMed you about it! **

**Guest: Thanks so much! **

Chapter Twenty Three

After the attack Maxon and I start walking back to my room. The sight in front of me is absolutely sickening and makes my stomach churn. Blood is covering the walls at every corner we turn to. Tables and chairs are thrown all over the place, and the hallways are barely walk able. My heart breaks over and over as I am forced to experience such tragedy. Tears burn my eyes so my vision so bad that I have to be supported by Maxon. It makes me feel week, but by this point I really don't have a choice.

"Don't cry, my love, please don't cry." Maxon mummers into my hair. I am trembling so bad that he has to pick me up in his arms like a child. We make it to the princess suite because that is where Maxon had me moved when I came back home. He says he can't stand me being far away anymore. I thought it was sweet of him, but I know King Clarkson wasn't happy about it. I am still shocked at what King Clarkson said before he left the safe room. It's something I will never forget even if he suddenly goes back to hating my guts.

"This is horrible," I cry into Maxon's shoulder "I can't handle this." This just makes Maxon hug me tighter. '"You can handle this America. You're so strong, and brave. I know this isn't the best thing to witness, and you are right no one should have to live like this, but I can't live with out you, Ames. I really don't know what I would do without you." Maxon is almost in tears as he watches me with sad and gentle brown eyes. I take a shaky deep breath before turning away and opening the door to my room. I open it, and I stop in my tracks.

I can feel Maxon stiffen behind me, and his strong arms wrap around my waist tightly, My room is covered in sparkling tiara's. The headpieces are on top of my bed, and on my shelves. There is also blood on my walls and in puddles on the floors. A scream builds in my throat as I see the shattered diamond tiara's all over the floor.

Welcome Back, Princess Is written on one wall in red liquid that is no doubt blood. Every single tiara in my room looks like it was dipped in blood. My head starts to spin as I look around my room. More words are written on my walls, and I am barely able to make the words out.

We're Coming,

Princess We Hope You Like Our Gifts.

We'll be watching,Princess

Soon I know I can't take anymore of this. I can feel Maxon trying to pull me out of the terrible room, but I can't move. I feel like my feet are cemented to the ground, and the cement is dry as a rock. There are black spots dancing in front of my eyes, and my head is spinning so fast I am sure that Maxon is the only thing holding me up at the moment. I get one more flash of the blood on my wall, and the next thing I know I see nothing, but black and I hear Maxon scream my name.

~Forever The One~

My eyes open, and I immediately know where I am. The bright light of the palace hospital gives away my location almost immediately. I've been in here so many times that I don't think I could count on both of my hands. I feel stiff, and when I try to sit up someone immediately ushers me back down.

"America, my darling you need to stay laying down until the doctor comes." The voice doesn't belong to Maxon, but the British laced voice is very familiar to my ringing ears. My eyes finally clear up, and the face clears up. A weak smile spreads a crossed my face.

"What are you doing here, causing trouble?" I ask the figure sitting next to my bed. He laughs and shakes his head at me.

"What else would I be doing?" Mason asks in a teasing tone.

"Seriously, though what are you doing here?" I ask in all seriousness. I am glad to see his face though even if it does look a little blurry. Mason is still one of the best friends I have even if things didn't work out.

"King Clarkson called my father and wanted to have an emergency meeting so Father drug my whole family out here. Maxon really needed to get some sleep and something to eat so I offered to sit with you in case you woke up.. He has been sitting in this exact spot for the whole time you have been here." Mason explains. He looks down at me with a gentle expression. He really is my best friend, and I am glad he's here.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, Mason almost looks like he doesn't want to tell me.

"Three days." Mason finally answers, and my eyes bulge out of my head.

"You have got to be kidding me! Three days?" I explain, sitting up not caring if I was supposed to or not.. "Calm down, love, the doctor said it was going to be normal. You passed out because of shock, and the rest was well needed after what you went threw. You just need to calm down and take a deep breath before you work yourself up." Mason's voice is so gentle that I can't help but listen to him. How could you not listen to that kind of reasoning?

"Will you get Maxon, please?" I ask softly. Normally I wouldn't want to disturb him especially after what I put him threw, but I can't help but want him right now. I need to feel his arms around me so I can feel safe again. Mason nods.

"I already sent a nurse to inform him of you waking. He should be here any minute."

"America?" Maxon's voice floods my ears and he rushes over to me from the door. Tears spark in my eyes as he comes into view. When he see's me he lets his body relax a little bit. Maxon pulls me into his arms, but careful not to disturb the IV in my arm.

"Maxon." I whisper, stroking his back as we cling to one and other. I see Mason slip away out of the corner of my eye. Tears fall out of my eyes as Maxon and I continue to embrace. "I am so glad you are alright, my love." Maxon says into my hair "You have no idea who scared I was."

We stay like that for as long as I can remember, clinging to each other with our lives.

**Chapter Twenty Three is here! Thanks so much you guys for all your support with the bad review thing! I am confident in my writing once more, and to honest I wasn't really worried about myself I was worried about what you guys though of me. I don't want to come off like a snob to my readers, but thanks for the reassurace. **

**MASON IS BACK! Who's excited? I told you all he wouldn't stay away, but I promise this time it is not in a romatic way. Mason and America are just friends now I promise. So hardcore Maxerica fans PLEASE don't kill me like you tried to last time. THANKS. Was that tiara/bedroom scene not creepy? I got the chills writing it. **

**Anyways I have a little game to play. I want my readers to send me a question, it could be anything you want to know, and I am going to have a Q&amp;A so my readers get to know a little more about me! So send in your questions and I will get to answering them. Oh, and if you send me in a question I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter! **

**Oh, and as i am writing this authors note I noticed that I HAVE 500 REVIEWS! This is amazing, and you know what the next chapter will be! Chapter Twenty Four is ready for Maxon! Thanks so much for getting me to this point! Thanks so much for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	24. Chapter 24

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed **

**So I will no longer be replying to reviews at the beginning of the chapter because people seem to not like it very much. So if I feel the need I will reply via PM! Thanks! **

Chapter Twenty Four (Maxon's POV)

Sitting threw meetings with my father is the last thing I want to be doing right now. I don't feel comfortable leaving America alone after what happened. Making me stay at these late at night meetings is just beyond cruel, and something I will never understand. Maids assured me that everything in America's room had been cleaned, and changed, but I know America and that won't make a difference to her. I can only imagine what she Is going threw right now.

"Prince Maxon, do you have an opinion?" An advisor asks me, my head snaps up and I meet the older mans eyes. I admit that I had not been paying attention the whole time.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" I ask, from the corner of my eye I can see my father glare at me. I know he isn't happy about me being so caught up in America, but how could I not be?

"Prince Maxon, is everything alright?" The same advisor asks. I want to laugh at the stupid question. I don't understand why these men are so self absorbed, and it's about time they hear something about it.

"Am I alright?" I say threw gritted teeth "Did you really just ask me if I am alright?" Shock covers the advisor's faces as they watch me "These rebels are out of control, and I will not allow them to target the love of my life. I swear to God I will not allow them to get to her, and if this is all you men are going to do about it then, I'm sorry, but you don't deserve to be called a man." My teeth are gritted with anger.

"With all do respect, Prince Maxon our first priorities are protecting you and your parents." The head advisor says. This makes me want to blow up, and that's exactly what I do.

"No, your first priority should be protecting, Lady America and my mother because they are ladies." I say "America will be my Princess in a few short months and she deserves nothing but the best treatment from every single one of you. America is just as important as me, and you will treat her with respect just as you do the rest of us. When she was in England engaged to Prince Mason the English advisors treated her just as they did Queen Isabella and Princess Amelia. Maybe America was right about the people in this country. You are all a disgrace to this country, and unless you men make some major changes to yourselves than I promise you that there will be changes when become crowned. Now If you will please excuse me I want to go spend some time with my beautiful America before she goes to bed." I exit the room without being dismissed, and I make my way up to my room, which is connected with America's.

The moment I hit the floor I can hear her screams. I run as fast as I can to her room. Once I throw open the door my eyes settle on her petite frame laying on her bed thrashing around. I can instantly tell that she's having a nightmare, and even though everything seems normal about her room again I know it was not just going to get automatically get better. I rush to her side, and her into my arms while holding her close to me I brush some of her fiery red hair off of her clammy skin. "America, my love wake up it's just a dream." I whisper, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She finally starts to come to her senses, and stir in my arms. I gaze down at her lovingly praying that she will fully wake up soon. I can't bare to see her like this because it breaks my heart.

"Maxon?" She whispers, her beautiful blue eyes opening slowly. She stares up at me, and clings to me like I am the only thing keeping her on the planet. I kiss her head, holding her tight to me.

"I'm here, Darling." I whisper into her hair

"Please don't leave me." She whimpers, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She looks so helpless, but I would never admit that out loud because she would most likely kill me, painfully and slowly.

"I won't, darling." I say, stroking her hair softly. I know she has to get some sleep somehow, and the only solution I have is to stay here with her until she falls asleep.

"Maxon?" She whispers staring up at me with her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Yes, My darling?" I respond, stroking her cheek

"I don't want to sleep in here." She cries, breaking my heart all over again. I cannot stand to see her like this. I don't blame her for not wanting to sleep in here, and I know I want to comfort her in every way possible, and I know my father is going to be pissed at me for it, but at this point I don't care.

"Alright, my darling come on you can come sleep in my room with me." I say softly, picking her up in my arms, and carrying her over to my room.

She snuggles closer to me as I lay her down in my bed. I kiss her forehead and disappear into my bathroom to get ready for bed. I return later to see the love of my life curled up in my bed, under the covers sleeping. This brings a smile to my face, and I slide in next to her. I just gaze at her for a couple minutes. Her beauty pulls at my heart, and she is the epitome of beauty and grace. How I am this lucky I will never know, because I, Prince Maxon Calix Shreave deserve nothing like the beautiful creature laying next to me. Her long red hair is fanned out around her giving me the urge to run my fingers through it. I swear she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.

I refuse to let any harm come to the love of my life, even if it means putting my own life on the line.

** Alrighty, so a little fluffy filler chapter for you guys! I hope you guys like this, and I am going to jump right into the Q&amp;A since people like to complain about my long author's notes. Here are the questions you all asked, and some were duplicates! **

**What is your favorite character from The Selection Series: MAXON OF COURSE! **

**How old am I?: I am fourteen years old.**

** What country am I from: United States of America **

**What do I want to be when I grow up?: I want to be on broadway, and I want to be a rockette**

** What state do I live in?: New York (I live in New York City) **

**What is my life long dream?: To dance with the girls on Dance Moms (I know, lame) **

**What is my favorite ship?: I hae multiple favorite ships they include, Maxon and America (duh) Rose and Dimitri (VA), Juliette and Warner (Shatter Me) Jace and Clary (Mortal Instruments) Jem and Tessa (Infernal Devices) Tris and Four (Divergent) Ruby and Liam (The Darkest Minds) **

**Do I live in Canada: Nope, USA. **

**What is my favorite season, and why: Spring, because it's not to hot or not to cold.**

** Mason or Maxon?: Mason because I created him, he's like…my child. **

**What is my favorite hobby: Dancing is my life. I WILL get into Julliard one day (I hope) **

**How did I come up with my username?: Well, on youtube my favorite singers are twins and they are Megan and Liz Mace. I am like their biggest fans and they call their fans 'Macers' so I was listening to their song 'Are you happy now' when I was making this account so I dedicated it to them. **

**Keep sending in questions, this will go on for three more chapters and then you will you get your sneak peek for the BIG chapter :D **

**MandLMacerForlife**~


	25. Chapter 25

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.***

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"America, darling you must wake up now?." A soft voice whispers in my ear. I groan and try to roll over on my side, but strong arms are wrapped around my waist keeping me where I am. A kiss is placed on my sensitive spot right below my ear. This makes my eyes flutter open to look at Maxon He smiles down at me with such warmth I immediately perk up.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" I groan, sitting up next to him and cuddling into his arms. Maxon laughs and kisses the top off my head.

"I wish, sweetheart, but I have meetings to attend and I believe Princess Amelia wants to spend some time with you in my absence. I also believe she will be bringing her brother along as well." Maxon says and I try to hear a trace of anger or jealousy over Mason, but Maxon Is good at hiding his emotions.

"Are you alright with that?" I ask, looking up at him, and kissing his cheek. Maxon gives me a smile, but I can see the struggle in it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asks, kissing my forehead in return.

"Most men don't like it when their fiancee hangs out with her ex-fiancee." I say as my hand reaches up to stroke his cheek. "I don't want to do anything to upset you."

"Ames, you have a right to spend time with your friends. As much as I don't like the fact that you and Mason were together at one point does not give me the right to control your life. I love you enough to trust you, America." He says before giving me a breath taking kiss. After we pull away Maxon's forehead is pressed up against mine, and our breathing is heavy.

"I love you to." I say "and Mason isn't a threat to you anymore. I love you and only you so you don't have a reason to feel any jealousy. The only way I will ever go back is it you mess up to bad." I tease, and Maxon laughs.

"Trust me I think I learned my lesson with that." Maxon sits back up and I notice that he is fully dressed in his normal suit and tie. I start to pout

"Do you really have to go?" I ask, leaning into him. Maxon sighs and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I really need to go to these meetings today. I left early yesterday so I could come see you." Maxon's voice is soft, and comforting. I don't know why, but the events from last night suddenly all come back to me. I remember the nightmare, and Maxon waking me up. Tears start to well up in my eyes. Maxon's arms tighten around me, and I know his face must be scrunched up in worry. "What wrong, my love?" Maxon asks, holding me to his chest.

"I-I don't know what happened last night. I just remember having a nightmare and you coming to get me." I say, trying to control my tears. Maxon uses his thumb to stop some of my tears.

"It's alright, angel. You just had a nightmare, and to be honest I expected it. What the rebels did to you was beyond evil. That will scar you for life, and trust me when I say they knew exactly what they were doing. Don't let them get to your brain, America, because thats how it started, and as they ready me for the day I realize how much I have missed the time with my maids. During The Selection we had so much fun when they got me ready. To be honest I truly believe they are what got me threw the competition. I don't know where I would be right now without them.

When my maids are done working their magic I am dressed in a sapphire blue day dress, pared with silver heels that I can actually walk in. My make-up is light and natural, and my hair is curled, but with a headband braid at the top. I look amazing.

"You girls are miracle workers." I say as I run my fingers softly over the braid. Lucy smiles at me and gives me another hug.

"We are glad you are back, Lady America." I hug her back and just as I am slinging my bag over my shoulder I hear the shrill siren erupt threw the palace. I freeze up recognizing the tone immediately. I remember what happened last time, and a small shriek comes from my mouth. My maids are pulling on me trying to get me to move, but I just can't.

"Lady America come on we have to go!" Anne says, desperation thick in her voice. I finally snap out of it, and move quickly to my door. I open it, and run out at the exact wrong time. Hundreds of people are running around the hallway. Gunshots come from every direction, and I am frozen right in the middle of it all. I do something completely irrational, and run out of Maxon's room trying to find a safe room. I don't get three feet before something grabs me from behind, and I kick and scream and thrash, but nothing works. A slimy voice whispers in my ear.

"Princess America is it? I think you better come with me."

**So sorry for not updating in two days school has been completely INSANE these past few days. Between school and dance everything is out of control. Anyways, so sorry about the cliffhanger. I hope you all like this, no I have to get some sleep because I have EIGHT tests tomorrow. I got this chapter done ASAP for you. There are going to be at least 30 chapters in this story, I've decided. Thanks for reading!**

**Q&amp;A**

**Do I hate It when someone wear's the same thing as me: No, not at all.**

**Whats my favorite character in The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices: TMI: Jace TID: Magnes/Jem**

**What is my favorite place to shop in NYC: Macy's, Aeropostle, Hollister, Barnes and Noble, Disney Store, HERSHY'S Store, I get my make-up at the MAC store in Times Square.**

**What type of dance do I do: Lyrical, Jazz, Contemporary, Musical Theatre, Ballet**

**Have I read Percy Jackson: The first book, and I didn't like it!**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	26. Chapter 26

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed **

Chapter Twenty Six

I don't hear anything else from the person behind me because a gun shot is got. A terrible pressure hits us, knocking me to the ground. The rebel who grabbed me is laying on the ground screaming in pain. I don't hesitate in getting up and running toward the nearest safe room. When I get there the door is shut and locked with no way for me to get inside. I hear footsteps in the distance coming from behind me. I start to panic and bang on the door.

"Help, let me in." I cry, tears streaming down my face. I don't care if the rebels can hear me. All I know is that I won't be able to defend myself if a rebel attacks me, and I don't want to put Maxon though the pain of loosing me when he only recently got me back.

I continue hitting the door hoping someone opens up. The footsteps start to become closer and heavier. I can hear the sound of the combat boots against the floor. I can faintly hear the sound of Maxon yelling inside the safe room, probably fighting the guards to let me in, but I know that will never happen. I search around frantically trying to find somewhere smart to hide. Somewhere that could possibly outsmart the rebels. My eyes catch sight of the elegant staircase close to the safe room. Under it is a wedge that is big enough for me to get under, but small enough for the rebels to notice. I slow my breath and slowly start to creep my way toward it. I slip under it, and curl myself into a tight ball. I try to control my claustrophobia as I sit there trying keep my breathing quite. The boot pounding sounds like it is right next to me. I hold in my scream as the black boots slam past my hiding spot Then a couple seconds later another pair run past. I hold my breath hoping that they somehow don't discover the safe room door. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to control my fear so I won't be discovered.

"Princess America, come out come out where ever you are." A rough, taunting voice says. I stay as quiet and still as I can possibly be because I know if I make one wrong move than my life will be over.

"You'll never get to her." A voice says, and it sounds familiar. I know that voice, but I can't place my finger around who it belongs to. The rebel laughs a cold laugh full of nothing except pure evil. Just the sound of the pure hatred, and cold hearted evil in his voice gives me goosebumps.

"Oh, trust me my friend Princess America and I will be in each other's presence sooner or later." He says, and all I can think is why are all these rebels calling me Princess? Maxon and I aren't even close to being married yet! I know that is probably the last thing I should be worried, but it still bothers me. I don't know why it bothers me so much, but it does.

"Price Maxon won't let that happen to her." The familiar voice says, and the rebel laughs the same cold laugh as before. It makes me flinch because of the mention of Maxon. I don't like where this conversation is going.

"Prince Maxon." The rebel laughs "Is to weak to control anything. If he can't stand up to his father than how is he going to survive in front of a tribe of rebellious civilians? His poor princess won't stand a chance. I guess it's what King Clarkson gets for raising such a weak heir." These words make my blood boil. Maxon is anything, but weak, and if I was in danger Maxon would do anything and everything in his power to get me back alive, and safe. Maxon would do anything for me, and I would do anything for him.

"You people are delusional." The familiar voice says through his gritted teeth. There is one more cold laugh before a very loud gunshot echo's throughout the hallway. The body that was shot lands right in front of the opening in the stair case. I press my hand against my mouth, and it literally takes everything inside of me to hold my scream back. The face is turned straight toward me, and I can see who it is clearly. I now know who the familiar voice belongs to, and my heart is between my knee's. My whole body is cold and frozen, and I am unable to move. The face is so clear, and I can see the bullet wound to the head so clearly.

Aspen.

Aspen risked his life to ensure my safety and he doesn't even know where I am at the moment.

Aspen knew the risk of following the rebel all the way over here, but he did it anyway because not only is it his job, but he knew I could possibly be in terrible danger. Aspen is dead because of me. It's all my fault. All because of my protection and innocent person lost their life. All because the 'princess' was in trouble. It gives me a sick feeling deep in my stomach. What about Aspen's mother? What about Beckner, Kamber, Celia, Reed, Jemmy, and Ivy? When they hear about this it will cause them so much grief. Aspen didn't deserve this, and either did rebels's voice calls out again reminding me he is still here.

"See what you have caused, Princess? Do you see how many lives you ruin everyday? People are killed every minute of the day because of you. They die of hunger when you have plenty of food to eat at your beck and call. They die of hypothermia when you have only the finest glorious gowns, shoes, and jewels to dress yourself with." I press my hand tighter against my mouth to hold in my sob as tears run down my face. I can't take this anymore, but the guard continues his heartbreaking speech. "Children are dying when you are here with only the finest protection. Maybe it's your turn to feel the pain of a normal life for one. Maybe you should feel what the people feel." I finally burst.

I take a deep breath and crawl out of the hole, ready to face this man. This man who just killed the first man I have ever killed. I stand in front of him, with my arms crossed, and my head held high. The rebel is staring at me with a sick smile plastered on his face.

"You're a sick man." I spit at him, my eyes narrowed. The rebel laughs the cold laugh as he comes to me. I back up until I am stuck, pressed up against the wall.

"It's nice of you to join me, Princess. I told that pretty little guard you would finally come to your senses." The guard says, pressing me so close to the wall.

"I'm not a Princess." I spat "I don't know where you and your little buddies heard that from, but you should really do your homework before taking the test." The rebel just grins.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you?" He takes something out of his pocket. I catch a glimpse of what it is. A knife. The rebel presses the sharp end against my neck, making me wince.

"If you are going to kill me just do it." I say, glaring at him. For some reason this just makes the rebel laugh.

"Oh, Princess we don't want to kill you. That would ruin all of our plans, actually. Now I want you to come with me willingly, and if you try to fight me I will cut you in the most painful places that won't kill you. Do you understand me?" He asks, and I nod. He grabs me before starting to drag me toward an exit door. We are almost out the door when I hear a gunshot, and the rebel holding me falls to the ground, a bullet wound deep in his head. I gap down at the dead body before turning around to face my rescuer.

"Mason?"

**Thanks to everyone who read! I really hope you guys liked this drama filled chapter. SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER, and yes Aspen is dead. What do you guys think about what the rebel was saying? Chilling, right? So sorry about my late updating. I've been really tired lately, and now I am on springbreak so I will have time to update more often! I have so much to type for this story! Thanks again for reading, and I will update hopefully soon! Has anyone seen DIVERGENT yet? I DID AND IT WAS AMAZING! Tell me about it in your reviews. **

**Q&amp;A **

**If I could go anywhere in the world where would it be: Russia, London, or Las Angeles. **

**If I could have one wish granted what would it be: For my eight fictional boyfriends to be real (Maxon, Dimitri, Jace, Jem, Warner, Liam, Four, Peeta) Thanks! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	27. Chapter 27

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.***

** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed **

Chapter Twenty Seven

I finally allow my legs to give out, and I fall to the ground. Tears fall down my face, and my body feels dirty every where the rebel touched me as he tried to haul me out of the palace. Mason is instantly at my side, no longer holding the gun. He gathers me into his arms, and just lets me cry into his shoulder as he strokes my hair.

"Shh, it's alright, My America." He whispers into my hair as he holds me "Let it all out, love." I cry harder thinking of Aspen and all the terrible, and true things the rebel said to me. All the accusations he made about me were all true. Everything about people dying while I live a lavish life are so true that it makes my heart hurt. "He was r-right." I sob, to Mason. He holds me closer trying to console me. "Right about what, love?" He asks

"About people dying. Everyone out there is cold, and hungry, but here I am living a perfect life. I can't do this anymore Mason, I just can't do it anymore." I should feel embarrassed about this breakdown, but something about being with Mason that eliminates all embarrassment.

"That's what they don't understand, America. You were once one of those cold hungry people practically living on the streets. You being on the throne will be amazing for the lower castes because of your understatement of what they are going through.

"That's not for a while children are dying Mason, and someone has to do something!" I say, sitting up quickly, but I become dizzy and fall right back to where I was in Mason's arms.

"Calm, down love. Your bleeding, and the last thing you need is to be stressed out." Mason says softly, picking me up softly. I touch my neck where the rebel held the knife to my throat. I hiss as my touch elicits a burning sensation. I bring my hand back to see my fingers covered in slick, red blood.

"I want to see Maxon." I say, as I start crying again. "I want to see him right now." I demand.

"Alright, love, we need to get you to the infirmary before you bleed out to much. Please don't close your eyes." The desperation in Mason's voice is clear, but my eyes are heavy with sleep. I want to sleep so bad, but Mason's voice pulls me away from it.

"Maxon?" I whisper softly wanting to feel my fiancee's strong arms wrapped around me. I want nothing more than to be back in his presence.

"As soon as you are safe and sound in the infirmary I will go get Maxon. If we wait to much longer than you are going to loose to much blood." Mason picks up his pace, and my eyes get heavier and heavier. I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to stay awake. "Come on America stay awake." Mason's voice says, but I know I am to far into the darkness to be pulled out again. My eyes close, and I am surrounded by darkness.

~Forever The One~

I open my eyes and immediately know that I am in the infirmary. I know this place all to well these days. I can tell that someone is sitting next to me, because their grip on my hair is deadly.

"America? Oh, God America thank God you are awake." Maxon's musical voice fills my ears. It bring a weak smile to my face as my eyes land on his face. He is standing over me with a look of pure relief written a crossed his face.

"Maxon." I whisper, trying to find my voice "What happened?" I ask, wanting to get things straight. My mind is just a jumble of messed up thoughts.

"You didn't make to the safe room in time. Prince Mason told me a rebel had you and was dragging you away from the Palace before he shot the man and got to you. Mason said he was holding a knife to your throat. You have a cut on your throat, and a gash on your leg. You scared the living day lights out of me, America. I really though I was going to loose you." I can tell Maxon is close to tears. I squeeze his hand as firmly as I can, but I am just to weak. Everything comes flooding back to me. Aspen is dead because of me. He risked his life to protect me. I remember the speech that the rebel gave before I uncovered myself. Tears fill my eyes as I remember everything that the rebel spat at me.

Everything he said was so true, but Mason was right when he said I used to be one of those starving people without food and warmth. I was far luckier than a lot of people, but nothing compared to what I have now.

"I was so scared." I say, clinging to Maxon as he climbs into my bed with me. He buries his head in my hair as I cry into his shoulder, much like when Mason first found me.

"I know, my darling, but you are safe now. It will never happen again, I promise." Maxon's words sound so sincere, but will I always be safe? The rebels were so determined to get to me, and I have a feeling they will not stop until they get to me. It's killing me to know why they don't want to kill me. I want to know where that rebel was planning taking me. I want to know why the hell they keep terrorizing the people I love.

"When is it going to stop, Maxon?" I cry, really wanting to know "When are we going to be able to live in peace?" Maxon kisses the top of my head, and hesitates for a few minutes. he is trying to search for the correct words to use. I know he has no clue when the attacks are going to stop, but I just needed to ask the question to get it off my chest. He finally answers, and with a shocking answer. He holds me closer to him, his warmth radiating off of him and into me.

"Soon, my love, soon."

**So there you have it! I think I am back to my updating streak now! This chapter is really just a small filler chapter so I can work my way up to a more exciting chapter. Have I told you guys that I have already started planning out the sequel to this story! I am so excited to start writing another story do you guys. **

**Do you guys have any ideas you want me to try out for a completly different story for The Selection? Let me know through a Review or PM, and I will try my best! Please, I need some ideas! Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	28. Chapter 28

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.***

** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed **

Chapter Twenty Eight

Being back in Maxon's room is refreshing, but looking back on my track record I have a feeling it won't be too long before I find myself right back in that cursed infirmary. Maxon has refused to leave me alone until he knows that I am completly safe to be alone, he doesn't know me that well obviously. If that were the case he would never leave me alone.

"America, my Darling, are you alright?" Maxon calls from the bathroom, making me roll my eyes.

"Yes, Maxon, I am like two feet away from you. I am pretty sure you would know it something happened to me." I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice. I admit that I get irritated when Maxon treats me like a child.

"Don't use that tone with me, America Singer." Maxon says with a teasing tone. He comes in from the bathroom. He leans over and gives my forehead a quick kiss. I pout at him, because I know this is the day that e will have to go back to his meetings and stuff like that. I don't like Maxon leaving me when he's been with me this whole time. Even when I do complain about being babied by him.

"Do you have to go?" I ask, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly to me. Maxon buries his face in my hair and inhales my scent. We sit there for a couple moments just embracing each other.

"I'm sorry, My Darling, but my father made it very clear to me that I had to return to my duties today." Maxon looks down at me, and kisses me softly on my lips. "You just need to lay here and rest. Princess Amelia said she was going to drop by in a little while to visit you. Until then maybe you should get some sleep." Maxon says, stroking my cheek. I start pouting again, aware of my childish behavior.

"I can't sleep when you aren't here." I say, not letting my arms loosen from around him, keeping him close to me. I know eventually I will have to let him go, or he will just get in trouble with him father.

"Why not?" Maxon asks gently, gazing down at me with a look of pure adoration.

"Cause it's cold with you out." I say, kissing a straight line down his neck. When I reach the end Maxon tips my face up and kisses my lips. I kiss him back, and try to deepen the kiss, but Maxon immediately pulls back giving me a disapproving look. Ever since I got back from the infirmary Maxon has been nothing but extremely careful with me. He's treated me like I am made of porcelain and I will shatter at any moment.

"America Singer what am I going to do with you?" He says, kissing the top of my head again. I can tell he keeps looking at the clock.

"Love me forever and ever." I say, hugging him closer to me before letting him go. I instantly feel empty and cold without him with me.

"Two months, until that last name will change, my Darling." Maxon says, smiling at me. This is a true fact. Maxon and I would be married in exactly two months. Queen Amberly is planning most of the wedding, and believe me when I say I have no problem with that whatsoever. I trust Maxon's mother with my wedding more than I would trust anyone. She has done this before you know.

"America Schreave, I think I like the sound of that." I tease him. Maxon smiles at me as he straightens his tie. Maxon leans down to kiss me once more before standing up to leave.

"It's perfect. I have to go my love, I'll see you when I get back." Then he is gone, and I am left alone. I reach over to the side of my bed to get the bridal magazines Queen Amberly gave me. The only part Queen Amberly wants me to do is get an idea of what I want for my dress. I've looked at these magazines over and over, but really I don't have a clue on what I want my dress to look like. I want to follow tradition, which is long, and almost like a normal princess dress. I know I want a long train just like Queen Amberly had. I have already informed Queen Amberly that I want my maids to create my dress. She agreed reluctantly, and I know that the palace dress maker already doesn't like me. I heard her talking to her assistant as I was looking around the workshop downstairs. She was talking about how she couldn't believe the King and Queen would let three children make the royal wedding dress instead of a well trained professional, and she also called me a breaker of tradition. She said she couldn't believe Prince Maxon chose me over someone like Kriss or Celeste. I just let everything go in one ear and out the other. The whole palace staff loves me, so I really am not worried about one dress maker. Her dresses were not anything special anyways.

A knock on my door interrupts my wedding thoughts.I call for the person to come in knowing that if I get up to open the door Maxon will find out and freak out on me. I know my fiancee pretty dang well. The door opens and Queen Amberly strides in looking as beautiful and regal as ever. I smile at her, shocked that she took time out of her busy schedule to come visit me. I expected it to be Amelia considering Maxon told me she would be visiting me later on.

"Queen Amberly." I say, sitting up the best that I can. The Queen smiles at me, and sits on a chair right next to my bed.

"Oh, my dear don't use up all your energy just for me." The Queen says in her gentle voice. I smile weakly at her, glad she isn't the type for formalities. She reminds me of Maxon in every way possible. She reaches over and takes my pale and clammy hand in her soft, motherly ones. "You were very brave, America, I hope you know that." I stare at the Queen, shocked

"What did I do, Your Majesty?" I ask, sincerely confused. As far as I know I haven't done anything heroic so far. All I've done is get Aspen killed and nearly myself kidnapped. Queen Amberly smiles warmly at me

"You are one of the bravest girls I know, America." Queen Amberly says, combing her fingers through my hair. I know Queen Amberly always wanted a daughter, and I am glad that I can finally give that to her. God knows she deserves everything she wants. "Sometimes bravery doesn't always have to do with your actions, but it has to do with your overall personality. The way you hold yourself while talking to other people, and the way you handle situations. Mot girls wouldn't be able to handle half of the things you do. It just amazes me sometimes how perfect you are for my son." I don't know why, but these words almost bring me to tears.

"I love Maxon so much." These words bring a bright smile to both of our faces.

"I'm glad you both have each other." Queen Amberly says, as her hands rack threw my hair and I slowly start to drift off to sleep.

**So there you all have chapter twenty eight! The rebels will keep coming back in for the sequel as well. So that may not be cleared up in this story! There are still a couple chapters left of this story! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story! Please keep sending me ideas for other stories! I want to start planning my new one out soon so I can get that up pretty soon for you guys! **

**Thanks again,**

**MandLMacerForLife**


	29. Chapter 29

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.***

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

Chapter Twenty Nine

The wedding is two weeks away and there has been absolutely no signs of any sort of rebellious activity. It's sort of amazing how the rebels can attack twice in the same week, but then disappears off into no man's land. it's hard to not imagine them concocting something vicious to pull over on the palace. When I was almost captured by the rebel he seemed pretty determined to get to me. Everyone else in the palace seems to think they have given up on getting to me, but I know better than that.

"I'm telling you Maxon they have not given up." I say, as Maxon and I lay in bed. It's not really allowed for the Prince to share a bed with his bride, but this is a rare case. If I even attempt to sleep by myself than my brain will be over welled with nightmares. Maxon stares at me with an intent expression.

"America, can't we just have this one night to ourselves with out all of this crazy talk." I glare at my fiancee fiercely.

"This isn't crazy talk, Maxon! I'm telling you that they would not just give up like this. They are planning something, and it's not going to be pretty. When I was almost taken the rebel was completly determined to get me! That's not something to take lightly." I exclaim, I get up and start pacing a crossed our bedroom in my nightdress. Maxon gazes at me curiously.

"America, they just scarred you. They wanted you to think that they are coming so you live in fear for the rest of your life. Why won't you just trust me." Maxon says in a soft voice. I know he is just trying to get me to calm down, but I know that is not going to happen any time soon.

"I do trust you, Maxon, but I was there with that terrible, cold hearted creature. I had to listen to every single word that came out of his mouth. It was absolutely terrible, and no one would come up with that just to scare someone. It's absolutely ridiculous, and you know that. I am not going to calm down until you do something about it." I say, putting my hands on my hips and staring him down. Maxon says and reaches for me, his arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me into his lap. His hands stroke my fiery hair as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, Angel, I will put extra security up again. Will that be alright with you?" He asks, holding me closer to him. I nod my head and allow him to hold me. This is a rare day when Maxon doesn't have to go to any meetings so he vowed to spend the whole day spending time with me. It's almost noon and we have not gotten dressed yet. This is definitely one of the best days of my life with Maxon

. "I just don't want them to come back and get me." I whisper into his shoulder, finally calming down into his arms. Maxon continues to stroke my hair as we lay back on the bed. I curl into Maxon's side as my long red hair fans out around us.

"I know, my love, and I promise that I will do anything and everything in my power to make sure you are protected in each and every way possible. I won't let anyone touch you." I wrap my arms tighter around him and our lips meet. Once again kissing Maxon is like nothing I have ever experienced before. Even though it has been almost a year since we have been here and together and I am still not used to the feeling of his lips with mine.

"I love you Maxon Schreave." I mutter against his lips.

"I love you more, America Singer." Maxon says, his breath tickling my cheek making me giggle.

"That's impossible, and you know it." I say, my hands running down his shirtless chest.

"I think you mean, that's improbable, My Darling." Maxon teases, running his fingers over my ribs, making me giggle. Days like today always leave me overjoyed because of all the time Maxon and I get to spend with each other. We lay there in silence for a couple of minutes just gazing at each other. I run my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair.

"What are we going to do after we get married?" I ask softly, truly curious. This is a subject I often find myself thinking about now a days. It's hard to imagine something other than The Selection which is what my life has been the last year. Maxon continues to stroke my hair as he thinks about my question.

"You will be a princess, America." Maxon says softly, "You'll shadow my mother a lot considering the next step is becoming Queen."

"I asked what will we do, Maxon, not what I will do." I tease him, Maxon glares playfully at me and tickles my ribs again. I burst out into giggles. "Stop it, Maxon!" I squeal, he finally stop and I fight to catch my breath. Maxon laughs at me, but then continues on with his question.

"We will be a wonderful family, and you, my darling America, will be the most beautiful bride a man could ever wish for." He brushes a strand of my hair off of my forehead before placing a loving kiss on my forehead. "We will get married, and everything is going to be perfect." Maxon continues

"Will we have children right away?" I ask, curiously. This is also a topic I find myself thinking about quite often. I always pictured myself having children with Aspen, and having children with Maxon is already a given because we have to produce heir's, but is it going to be right away?

"We will have children whenever you are ready to have them." Maxon says, wrapping a piece of hair around his finger. Maxon is always fascinated with my hair for some reason.

"I want a little girl." I whisper as I stroked his bare arm. Maxon kisses the top of my head.

"Well then we will make sure you get one." Maxon says, making me giggle.

"How?" I ask, "You probably just jinxed us." I tease. Maxon just rolls his eyes, rolls over and just pretends to sleep. I laugh and plant kisses all over his face, and then squeal loudly when he pulls me down with him.

**So there is chapter twenty nine, and it is the last filler chapter before we get into WEDDING STUFF! Who's excited? I know I am! Anyway many people have expressed their disappointment on the fact that this story is coming to the end. I must remind you that there will be a sequel following Maxon and America's marriage life, and all of that fun stuff. So don't be disappointed because there is more to come! There will most likely be another chapter up later tonight as well so keep a look out! There are about three more chapters of this story, and the next one we skip to the night BEFORE the wedding! Thanks for reading! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	30. Chapter 30

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed **

Chapter Thirty

"Are you nervous?" Mason asks, as he watches me put on my second layer of lip gloss in the last couple seconds. I turn around and glare at him as I rub the gloss around my lips. Mason is no doubt one of my best friends and when I say he is always here for me it's not an understatement. Even though we were once engaged to be married he still treats me like a little sister.

"Why would you think that?" I ask, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Guests were going to start arriving at any moment now and I don't practically know any of them. I now that a lot of the royal families who are coming King Clarkson is trying to make alliances with so it is only fitting that I have to please them.

"Because you keep applying make-up products to unnecessary parts of your face." Mason points out, and that freaks me out. I frantically look at my face in the mirror.

"Is it to much?" I ask, speculating every part of my face with a careful eye. I don't want everyone to think I am try hard. I also don't want to look like Celeste with all of the make-up caked onto my face. Mason swirls around in his chair as he laughs at me.

"You looked fine after your maids did your make-up. Why are you freaking out all of a sudden? You were completly fine at dinner last night. If you keep stressing yourself out like this than tomorrow is going to be a complete train wreck." Mason says, coming closer to me, and wiping a part of my face with his thumb.

"There now you look absolutely beautiful just like always. Now come on they are waiting for you downstairs." Mason says, standing up.

"I don't want them to hate me." I whisper, looking in the mirror once more. Mason laughs once again, this one of pure humor.

"America, these are all of the people who were at Amelia's birthday ball. They all absolutely love you. Don't you remember that day at supper when everyone had nothing but extraordinary things to say about you why would you think they all of a sudden would hate you?" Mason asks, truly curious.

"I was with you when they treated me so nice, and how do you know they weren't just acting? I mean look at King Clarkson, he's such a good actor, maybe that's something all royals have." I say, making Mason laugh harder.

"Ames, love you know I love you, but if acting is something all royals must possess than you are in deep trouble." Mason says, barely holding on to his self as he laughs.

"Shut up, Mason." I mutter, grabbing my blazer and putting it on over my crisp white blouse. My red hair is done back in an elegant braid that of course only my maids can pull off.

"I have to go with my family now, I'll see you down there, alright?" Mason says, I nod, and he gives me a tight hug before leaving. I sigh and look at myself in the mirror one more time. I'm glad Maxon allowed me to wear one of the nice pant outfits that my maids gifted me with when I returned from England. My slacks and blazer are a smokey charcoal color, and my crisp blouse is white and tucked into my slacks loosely. Mason was right about my make-up. The way my maids did it is perfection and I need to stop being so touchy with it. Mason is also right when he said that most girls are nervous on their actual wedding day, not the day before.

"America, are you ready?" Maxon asks from outside the door. I take a deep breath, and slip on my heels before opening the door to reveal my fiancee.

"Yeah, lets go." I say, taking his hand. Maxon smiles at me, and pulls me closer to him so our lips connect. I break away after a few seconds, resulting a pout from Maxon. I laugh at him, and pat his cheek "On, none of that Maxon Calix Schreave, now come on before we are late." I say.

"You look beautiful." Maxon says as we walk towards the room where everyone will be.

"Thank you." I say, kissing his hand. "You look the same as you do every other day." I tease him, taking in his normal suit and tie.

"Ha Ha very funny America Singer." Maxon says, as we approach the room where I can hear tons of people already talking. I freeze right before we enter, and Maxon looks back at me with a confused expression.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me, trying his hardest to comfort me.

"I-I don't know." I whisper, burying my head in his chest. "I don't know what is wrong with me" Maxon kisses the top of my head

"You never get like this, America." He whispers, holding me tighter to him. "What's going on with you?" "I don't want anyone to hate me" I whisper "Mason says they will all love me like they did when I was in England, but I just don't know." Maxon looks down at me with a sympathetic look on his face. This makes me feel ten times worse because I hate it when people give me sympathy.

"Darling, look at me." Maxon says, tilting my chin so I am looking straight at him "You are working yourself up over nothing. Now we are going to go in there and you are going to be the lovely America Singer that everyone knows and loves, and then tomorrow we get married and everything will be perfect. First, we have to get you threw this. Now come on." I take a deep breath and take Maxon's hand again, and together we walk into the room full of royals. As Maxon and I make our appearance the room goes completly silent and I look around and smile. I recognize almost everyone in the room from the ball for Amelia. So many faces smile and nod to me in an act of respect that it's amazing that I am able to keep on my feet. Maxon's hand keeps me steady and we finally take our seats next to Mason's family. Amelia smiles at me, and gives me a quick hand. Maxon wraps his arm around my slim body as he instantly starts a conversation with the King of Italy.

"Lady America, you look absolutely lovely." Queen Camila of Italy comments, making me blush softly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You look lovely as well." I say "Are you excited for tomorrow?" The Queen of France asks me, and a sudden smile crosses my face. Maxon looks over at me and I look back at him. He raises his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask, curious as to why he is giving me that look. He smiles at me, and ends up just kissing my cheek. I giggle and shake my head

"You're weird." "And you're beautiful." Maxon says, kissing my forehead. I hear happy sighs all throughout the room. This makes me blush because I somehow forgot we were in a room with so many other people.

"Maxon and America you to are such a darling couple." Princess Nicoletta comments. I smile at my friend, glad that she could make to the most important event in my life.

"Thank you." I say shyly "Indeed, wonderful choice, Prince Maxon." says the Princess of Scandinavia comments making me blush an even brighter red. I really don't understand what is wrong with me. Maxon looks over at me and smile before laughing.

"Thank you. I think so to, though I have to say she usually isn't like this all the time. I don't think I've ever seen her blush like this." Maxon teases, making everyone laugh lightly. Maxon strokes my cheek and I slap his hand away, and glare playfully.

"She seems pretty feisty to me." says the King of Taiwan. Everyone in the room nods and laughs, agreeing with him. This makes me smirk at Maxon.

"Indeed she is." Maxon agree's looking down at me. "She's a bit of a trouble maker, as well I'm afraid. She's been that way since she and I first met." Maxon's voice is so full of affection that it makes me grin even wider.

"I'm not the trouble maker, you are." I say, full of confidence even though we both know it isn't true. Maxon laughs and kisses the top of my head.

"What ever you say, My Love." he replies, everyone in the room explodes with laughter.

"Oh, Prince Mason. You missed out on this one." The Prince of France says turning to Mason. Most of the time when you are about to attend your ex-fiancee's wedding you would be upset about it, or at least cruel. Mason is the picture of perfect and smiles, though. It makes me smile knowing he was so cool with all of this. It just proves that he is the perfect person. He's my best friend.

"I was lucky to spend the time that I did with such an amazing women." Mason's words roll from his tongue in such a natural way. "I believe she belongs here as I have told her many times. I am happy to give her up to someone she will truly be happy with." Mason's words almost bring tears to my eyes. "Take care of her, Prince Maxon. She's something special, and deserves to be treated with the best things a Queen could have."

"I agree, Prince Mason. Thank you for being there for when i failed. You are a good man." Maxon replies. Everyone in the room is watching us with smiles. Maxon and Mason were right they all still love me, and everything is going to be alright.

Tomorrow I will be getting married.

Everything's going to be alright.

**Alright so there is chapter thirty! I hope you all enjoyed all the royals complimenting Maxon and America. So like I said before there will be two more chapters before this story ends and I start working on the sequel and Redemption. Yes, I will be continuing Redemption. I know i have not updated it, but that is because I wanted to get this story finished and the sequel started. I had some issues for a while with my schedule so now everything is fine and I hope to finish this story by tonight, or tomorrow. **

**I will be teasing my instagram followers as I am writing the wedding chapter. I am going to post America's wedding dress and all of the wedding stuff on instagram so check it out! Please review and tell me what you think, and I will get writing the next chapter. It would be amazing if I could get to 600 reviews by the end of this story! I am soooo close! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters of Forever The One. **

**Thank you my lovely fans, I love each and every one of you! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


	31. Chapter 31

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed **

Chapter Thirty One

Queen Amberly did her best to try and prepare me for the chaos that a royal wedding brought to the wedding, but I don't think anything could really prepare anyone for the chaos all over the palace. Maids are running all over the place trying to make last minute changed to the ball room where the after part is going to take place. Everyone is stressed to the max trying to get everything ready for Maxon and I's big day. My maids have been getting me ready all morning. The wedding starts at 2 and it's already noon. I would be lying if I said I'm not freaking out with nerves. I don't think I have ever had to undergo this type of treatment from my maids. They have literally done everything for me that is literally possible. They have plucked my eyebrows, trimmed my hair, did a french manicure on my nails. It's amazing how these girls can work. Now I am sitting in a chair in front of a mirror as my hair is styled. I am wearing a fluffy white rob and my undergarments, and I can say that I am itching for just one peak at my dress. My maids have been extremely secretive with it, and it has been driving me crazy.

"You need to relax, America darling." says Queen Amberly from behind me. "If you continue to sit that straight and tense than you will be limping down the isle." Everyone laughs and I sink down into my room. In the room with me is pretty much every girl in my family, Kenna, May, Astra, Mom, Marlee, Queen Amberly. They have been here since six this morning getting me ready with my maids. Everything has come together perfectly so far, but I am just waiting for something to go wrong. I know it's probably wrong to stress myself out, but it's kind of hard not to.

"The Queen's right, America." Kenna says, as she holds little Astra in her arms. "You need to calm down and take a couple deep breaths." I take a couple deep breath so I can calm myself down. I look at myself in the mirror, and almost cause myself to burst into tears. My make-up is done to perfection, and I can't believe this is actually happening. In less than two hours I will be getting married to the absolute love of my life.

"America Singer don't you dare start crying." Queen Amberly orders. "You will ruin your make-up before the wedding even starts." I know she is right, and I hold back my tears before they fall. Queen Amberly and I have grown close the past couple weeks. I am glad that I am finally granting her the daughter that she has always wanted.

"I'm trying not to." I whisper, taking my eyes away from the mirror. My maids finish the last touches on my hair, and then allow me to look at it in the mirror. My hair is one of the things I wanted to break tradition on. Usually a bride has their hair up in an elegant up do, but I have chosen to have my hair down in loose curls. My maids incorporated a french braid on either side of my head and connecting them in the middle where the veil will be placed.

"Do you like it, Ames?" May asks, bouncing in her seat. My little sister has been bouncing off the walls ever since her head has come off the pillow this morning.

"It's beautiful. You girls are truly gifted and amazing." I say to my maids, who are unraveling my veil. I decided, with the help of Queen Amberly that I wanted to keep the tradition of a long veil. The one my maids created was just breath taking. It's made of a see through lace material. and along the sides are diamonds that have been sewed in. the whole thing is floor length and absolutely breathtaking. Lucy brings it up behind me and gently attaches it where the two braids meet. The veil isn't exactly like Queen Ameberly's, but it was my own version of it.

"Lady America it's time for the dress." Mary says softly, coming forward with a dress bag. I eye the bag nervously. Putting on the dress means the wedding is approaching really soon.

"Are you ready, America?" Queen Amberly asks, touching my arm softly. I look at her, and try my best to give her a strong smile. My maids decide to be tricky and tie a piece of fabric around my eyes as they help me into the dress so I don't see it. I can feel that the dress is heavy and has multiple layers to it. My maids start to lace up the corseted back, taking all the air I have to breath with them. They slip my feet into heels, and then please something hood something to my veil and set it on my head.

"Can I see now?" I ask, impatient. I hear everyone laugh, and finally someone starts to untie the blind fold. My vision is finally returned to me, and I am turned toward a mirror. I am in simple awe. I don't know what to think about myself at this point in time. I look absolutely stunning in so many different ways. My wedding dress is everything a princess should wear and more. It's strapless and the top part is covered in beautiful jewels that match perfectly with my veil. The skirt flows out and around me with such grace that it actually makes me look graceful. Well, I haven't eve attempted to walk in the beautiful white heels yet, so my grace may be short lived. The best part isn't even the dress though, n my head is sitting my very first tiara. It's a made of diamonds and sparkling sapphires that shape into little flowers. It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life.

"Was this yours?" I ask Queen Amberly, running my hands over the beautiful piece of jewelry over my head.

"No, this is yours." Queen Amberly says, shocking me. I gap unattractively at her.

"What?" I ask completly shocked.

"It's tradition for the bride to have her first tiara on her wedding day, and it'a also tradition to have her first tiara modeled after her engagement ring. I had that made as soon as I knew Maxon was ordering your ring." I look at my sparkling ring on my finger and it really does resemble it. Amazing.

"Lady America, the car is waiting for you. We are running a bit late so we have to go now." says a guard outside the door. All the women in the room give me a hug before leaving to go to the church. May, Kenna, Amelia, Marlee, and Lucy are my bridesmaids, and they look absolutely stunning in their sapphire blue dresses. Queen Amberly is the only one left with me, and she makes her way to the car with me. It's apparently also tradition for the bride to ride to the wedding with the Queen. So as soon as we are both secured in the car we take off. people are lined up and down the street shouting my name, and other things.

Princess America!

America Schreave!

Princess and Prince Maxon!

I try to keep myself calm and collected so I don't start freaking out. Queen Amberly sits by my side and holds my hand tightly until the car comes to a complete stop, and the door opens.

"Alright, America are you ready?" The Queen asks softly looking at me with pure excitement and adoration. I nod my head, afraid to speak. We get out of the car, and my father is right there smiling at me, his eyes sparkling with tears. He bows to Queen Amberly before she goes to join King Clarkson.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Ames." My father whispers, kissing my cheek. He takes my arm and we enter the back of the church. "Are you ready?" He asks, looking at me, and a tear falls down his cheek.

"Don't cry, Daddy." I say hugging me. "I'm as ready as I will ever be." I say, lifting the front part of my veil over my face. My bridal party lines up as the music parts. Amelia is my maid of honor, and she looks at me with a bright smile.

"Don't trip." She teases, making me laugh."You have about a minute before all eyes are on you." she says before taking her brother's arm, Maxon's best man, who just winks at me before floating down the isle.

"Are you ready kitten?" My father asks one more time. I nod, afraid of crying if I try to speak again. I hear the wedding march start to play and everyone stand up. The grand doors are thrown open and I am in the middle of the spot light. My eyes immediately find Maxon and a radiant smile lights up my face. My father and I start the slow walk down the isle, and not once do I take my eyes off of the man I am about to marry. He looks dashing in his prince uniform, aligned with all of the medals he probably did nothing to earn. Maxon Schreave is the epitome of all good. The walk seems like nothing, and soon enough my hand is being transferred to Maxon's. My father kisses my cheek and then goes to sit next to my mother. The long speeches made by the priest are a blur. I remember Maxon and I saying 'I do' without hesitating, and then the perfect moment comes.

"You may now kiss the bride." says the priest. Maxon lifts my viel and gives me a breath taking kiss that I will never ever forget.

My name is Princess America Schreave.

**So I just skimmed over the actual wedding details because I find weddings boring. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though. THEY ARE FINALLY MARRIED! YAAAAAAAAY! So next chapter will be the FINAL chapter and it will be the reception! So stay tuned it should be posted tomorrow! **

**Thanks **

**MandLMacerForlife**


	32. Chapter 32

***I do not own The Selection Trilogy or any of the content included. I only own made up character created by me, and the events in this fan fiction. Kiera Cass owns all.* **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed**

Chapter Thirty Two

"Are you happy?" Maxon asks as we sit at the head table watching everyone enjoy the wedding party around us. Everyone is dancing and talking in groups all around us. I can't believe he even has to ask that question. My face should be able to answer that for him. We have only been married for an hour, and my face already feels like it is going to fall off from smiling so much.

"Do you even have to ask? I don't think anything could ever compare to the happiness I feel right now. I can't believe this is actually happening." I say, looking at my husband with a bright smile. Everyone around us seems to just dissolve into the walls as Maxon and I speak to each other. Maxon reaches out and strokes my cheek with the hand he is not holding.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, My Love, I really hope you know that." Maxon says, turning his whole body so he is facing toward me.

"It's only the twentieth time you've told me." I tease, not bothered at all by his continuous compliments. I feel like not a thing could bother me today. Maxon leans forward and catches my lips with his.

"It's not my fault you are just that beautiful." Maxon smirks, squeezes my hand under the table as we look out at the grand party. The sapphire theme runs all over the place with decorations, and the cake having sapphire accents.

"Your mother really did an amazing job with this, Maxon." I say, looking at the couples on the dance floor. I see Amelia dancing with her fiancee and my mother and father dancing together.

"What are you thinking about?" Maxon asks, moving a red curl behind my ear.

"How happy everyone seems just because of our happiness. It makes me happy to know that we make other people happy." I say, not entirely sure I just made sense. Maxon laughs and kisses me again.

"You are extraordinary, did you know that?" Maxon laughs "I do now." I say.

"Prince Maxon, Princess America." Sylvia says softly from behind us. Maxon turns almost immediately, but I hesitate. The title is so foreign to me that I can't believe it's actually to me.

"America?" Maxon asks, softly touching my arm. I look at him, startled. "Yes?" Maxon smiles at me and nods toward and smiling Sylvia. "Sylvia says that we should start making rounds and talking to the people." Maxon says, standing up and offering me his arm. I nod, and take his arm. When we are away from Sylvia Maxon turns and smiles at me.

"What?" I ask, Maxon's grin widening. "

You'll have to get used to your new title, Princess." Maxon says with a wide grin. I blush a bright red, embarrassed for making such a mistake.

"I'm not used to it." I mutter. Maxon laughs and pulls me into his arms.

"Don't be embarrassed, Darling. I understand quite well. It will take some time to get used it." Maxon says as we make our way to our families who are chatting to each other. When we get to them my mother pulls me into a tight hug.

"My daughter, is it to late to tell you 'I told you so"?" I roll my eyes at my mother's comment. Of course she is going to take the credit for me winning the Selection.

"Yes." I whisper back in her ear before pulling away and giving my father a tight hug.

"I knew you could do it, Kitten." My father says "All those worries for absolute nothing." My father releases me, and Maxon gives me a look.

"Worries?" he teases, and he winks at me. I just laugh and shake my head at him.

"You win, Ames." Kenna says giving me a quick hug. I laugh and everyone around us looks confused. We just shake our heads, and say nothing

. "We are more than thrilled to welcome your daughter into he royal family." says King Clarkson, "I believe that she will make a stellar Princess and one day Queen." I fight back the strong urge to roll my eyes. Isn't this the same King that tried to hurt me like a couple months ago?

"Thank you, Your Majesty. We all appreciate what you have done for our daughter." My father says, shaking the King's hand. Maxon chooses to ignore then and pull me into his arms. My back is pressed up against his chest, and his arms are wrapped around my waist. I can feel him bury his face in the side of my neck. I hear a soft giggle.

"Momma, Prince Maxon is kissing Ames." I look over at my little brother. He is standing at our feet grinning at us. Maxon lets go of me, and crouches down so he is eye level. Gerad smiles at him, and shows him a picture of a bug he caught. I fight the urge to roll my eyes again.

"What is your name?" Maxon asks, even though he knows very well what my little brothers name is.

"Gerad, your highness." he replies, shaking Maxon's hand making everyone laugh. "There is no need to call me that, Gerad. Just call me Maxon. I am your brother now." Maxon says, making Gerad's face light up with excitement.

"Your my brother?" Gerad asks "Yes, now that your sister and I are married I am." Maxon replies, his face easy going and happy. My little brother turns to King Clarkson who smiles at the little boy. It's surprising to me how sincere the smile is.

"Does that mean I am a prince just like Maxon?" He asks the King. Everyone around him laughs, the king included. That is when, completly shocking me, King Clarkson reaches down and picks my little brother us. He reaches over and takes Maxon's crown off his head, and places it on Gerad's head. Gerad has to hold onto it because of it being to big.

"I think it looks better on you than it does him." The king says, making Gerad laugh.

"It's heavy." Gerad says, before taking it off and handing it back to Maxon. "I think I will just stick to looking for bugs and playing ball." This makes everyone laugh. Maxon than takes my hand and leads me to another group of people. Maxon and I continue to greet people for an hour or so until we get to the last group. It's tradition that all 35 ladies of The Selection attend the royal wedding. I find it funny how all 34 members seem to group together when months ago they all couldn't stand each other.

"Hello, ladies." Maxon greets with an easy going smile. They all curtsy and smile back at us. Most of the girls give me legit happy looks filled with pure joy, but there are others, not to mention names (Kriss), are giving me looks of pure hatred.

"Hello." I greet softly, Maxon pulls me close to him and kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to us." Maxon says before pulling me away. The time comes for us to cut the cake. Maxon and I stand up on a stare case smiling at each other. We each cut a piece of the beautiful cake that Maxon and I picked out together. We each hold a piece between our fingers.

"Ladies first." Maxon says. I hold my piece out for him. When he goes to eat it, at last minute I shove it in his face allowing the cake the smosh all over his handsome face. I laugh hysterically as I look at his shocked face. Everyone in the room burst into laughter as they realize what did. Maxon feeds me my piece gently, but in the process I bite his fingers on purpose.

"I love you." I grin, kissing his frosting covered cheek.

"You are the devil." Maxon growls playfully, pulling me in for a kiss, getting some frosting on my face in the process.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom." King Clarkson says, standing up "May we all wish Prince Maxon and Princess America Schreave many happy years of marriage, and hope that he doesn't drive her to crazy." Everyone laughs and lifts their glasses while Maxon laughs and pulls me into another breath taking kiss.

This is it. I am finally married to the life.

I am Forever The One.

**GUYS! This is the last chapter of Forever The One, and YES! I will have to start writing the sequel and start updating Redemption for my Mason fans. Thank you all so much for supporting this story, and making this the number one reviewed story on The Selection fanfiction page. I am so excited that many people like my story and I hope you all follow me to the sequel (which I have not titled yet) keep a look out for it! **

**Thank you so much!**

**MandLMacerForLife**


End file.
